Addiction
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Et si le seul antitode de Tony, c'etait Gibbs ? SLASH TONY/GIBBS
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, ben me revoila avec ma premiere fic Slash alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La lumière de la salle de bain était dure, agressive et bizarrement très lumineuse. Sur le carrelage, reposait le corps faible et fébrile d'Anthony Dinozzo. Habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, il pouvait parfaitement sentir le froid du sol contre sa poitrine et se propager le long de son corps. Ce froid lui fit comme un coup de couteau, ce qui eu pour conséquence de ramener Tony à la dure réalité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant transparaître la peur et un profond mal être. Revenant à lui, Tony prit appui contre la baignoire tel un enfant se rattachant a sa bouée de sauvetage. La tête contre la baignoire, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front pour se frailler un chemin le long de son torse meurtri. La pièce semblait tournée autour de lui, il décida alors de fermer les yeux quelques instants, attendant que cette sensation disparaisse.

_Comment en était il arrivé la ? comment avait il pût replonger si facilement dans les ténèbres ? pourquoi c'était il laisser sombrer si facilement ? il ne devait avoir qu'une seule réponse. LÂCHE. Il était un lâche. Un lâche et un faible. Il avait toujours été un faible, comment avait il put croire qu'il aurait pût changer ? il n'avait jamais su faire face aux difficultés ... c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que tout avait commencé. A ce moment, Tony n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour lui même. Avait il penser à ce moment ? Tony eut un rire nerveux. A vrai dire, s'il était honnête envers lui même, il se dégoûtait constamment_. Le jeune italien se passa une main sur le visage et prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir de nouveaux les yeux. Une fois les yeux ouvert, Tony fut soulagé de constater que la pièce ne tournait plus et était revenue a sa position normale. Dans son appartement jusque la plongé dans le silence, Tony entendit la sonnerie de son portable qui le fit sursauter. Il dévisagea les lieux, et fut surpris de voir que son portable était posé lamentablement sur le sol de sa salle de bain. _Comment son portable avait il pût atterrir là ? _il fronça les sourcils puis se pencha en direction de l'objet qui était la cause de sa migraine naissante.

_ _**Dinozzo**_. Répondit Tony, la voix faible et la respiration haletante.

Mais Tony n'entendit personne a l'autre bout du fil. Il retenta l'expérience, mais toujours rien. Tony raccrocha pensant a un faux numéro. Il devait a tout prix se lever et se préparer, il allait être encore en retard au boulôt et il ne voulait pas donner une bonne raison a Gibbs de le virer. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que son boulot et ... Gibbs. Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou celui-ci se rendra compte qu'il n'est qu'un moins que rien.

* * *

L'équipe venait de coincer le meurtrier du quartier maître David Carson. En effet, celui-ci avait été violé et violemment assassiné trois jours plus tôt. L'équipe avait travaillé non stop afin de retrouver ce déséquilibré et rendre justice au défunt mais également a sa famille. Toute l'équipe était exténuée mais seule une personne de son équipe inquiétait Gibbs. Il savait que quelque chose clochait avec Dinozzo. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant et il savait reconnaître quand celui-ci n'allait pas bien. A vrai dire, il observait Dinozzo constamment depuis plusieurs années mais il ne le voyait plus de la même manière depuis cela quelques mois. Il savait que ses sentiments envers le jeune italien étaient tout sauf professionnel .

C'était Dinozzo en charge de l'interrogatoire. Le reste de l'équipe placée derrière le faux miroir attendait patiement les prochains aveux de ce Max Callen.

L'homme répondant au nom de Max Callen prit place sur une des chaises puis ne cessa de regarder de façon très approfondit le jeune italien. Dinozzo ne fit même pas attention, concentré sur les photos de la victime qu'il posa délicatement sur la table située devant lui. Il posa trois photos. L'une avec le portrait du quartier maître Carson, la seconde avec son corps immaculé de sang, et la troisième avec un gros plan de son torse affreusement meurtri.

_ _**Vous le reconnaissez ? **_demanda Tony d'une voix calme.

_ _**Pourquoi me posez vous la question alors que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse**_. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Tony resta de marbre devant la réflexion de l'homme assis en face de lui.

_ _**Par simple formule d'usage. Cet interrogatoire est filmé, je suis contraint d'en respecter les formes**_. Trancha Dinozzo.

_ _**Ouh. Sentirais je de la rancoeur a mon égard, agent spécial Dinozzo ? **_demanda Max avec arrogance.

_ _**Rancoeur ? le mot est faible**_. Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ?

_ _**Ce petit fils de pute n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait.**_

_ _**Pouvez vous être plus clair ? je ne suis pas médium**_. Renchérit Dinozzo dont le ton montait progressivement.

_ _**Ah il me narguait ... il ne cessait de se montrer. On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour m'émoustiller**_.

_ _**Parce que prendre une douche après l'entraînement, c'est une volonté d'émoustiller les timbrés dans votre genre ? **_coupa t'il.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils devant la remarque de son agent. Apparemment, Dinozzo était sur le point de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_ _**Oh je vous en prit. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? vous avez toutes les cartes en main... par contre ..**_.. Max se redressa de sa chaise et s'avança d'un peu plus près de Tony. _**...vous m'avez l'air tendu, agent Dinozzo... **_Puis la main de Max se mit a caresser celle de Tony. Sous l'effet de surprise, Tony sursauta et recula de plusieurs mètres, entraînant ainsi la chute de sa chaise au sol. Tony se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos contre le mur, parcouru de violent tremblement et d'une respiration des plus difficile. Devant ce spectacle et l'effet produit, Max se mit a rire.

De l'autre coté du miroir, il n'en fallut pas plus a Gibbs pour se retrouver deux minutes plus tard dans la salle d'interrogatoire au côté de Dinozzo, aboyant à McGee et à Ziva de s'occuper de ce malade.

Une fois seul, Gibbs posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tony mais ce geste n'eût pas l'effet escompté.

_ _**Ne me touche pas ! **_

Le chef d'équipe fût surprit par cette réaction mais accepta de faire ce que son agent lui demandait. Tony quand à lui, ne cessait de revoir ses affreuses images qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ce tout petit geste, avait fait remonté toute cette peur et cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit là. Il ne voulait surtout pas craquer maintenant et surtout pas devant Gibbs. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigea de façon précipité en direction de la sortie.

_ _**Je peux pas rester ici.**_

_**_ Dinozzo, attends ! **_

Mais Tony était déjà partit, courant a une vitesse folle à travers l'ensemble du QG.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'état de Tony semblait se détériorer de minutes en minutes et les soupçons de Gibbs se firent de plus en plus concret. Le jeune italien affichait un visage pâle et marqué par la fatigue. De plus, celui-ci était en proie a des sautes d'humeurs fréquentes. Le chef d'équipe avait décelé rapidement que Tony passait d'un état de joie a un état de tristesse en a peine une fraction de seconde. Gibbs voyait très bien qu'il tentait de donner le change, de se cacher sous ce masque de clown qu'il aimait particulièrement porter et arborer ces derniers , même s'il réussissait a berner tout le monde avec son sourire angélique et charmeur, ce n'était pas du tout son cas. _Attendez une minute, depuis quand il trouvait le sourire de Dinozzo angélique et charmeur ? Ah oui ... depuis que Dinozzo était devenu l'homme de ses pensées. _L'ex marine avait eu du mal a admettre ses sentiments et son attirance pour son jeune agent. Non, parce que son attirance s'était tourné vers un homme - des hommes, il en avait déjà côtoyer durant ses états de services - Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que ses désirs et fantasmes se dirigeait envers un membre de son équipe. Et pas n'importe lequel, il fallait que cela tombe sur son agent senior, défenseur de la cause hetero. Non seulement, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, divergence de point de vue oblige, mais en plus il avait peur chaque jours de faire une bourde. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'italien et risquer de perdre ce lien qui les unissait tout les deux. Ce lien assez unique était tout ce qui lui restait, tout sur quoi il pouvait se rattacher. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le foutre en l'air.

Cependant, même s'il s'était fixé des frontières a ne pas dépasser, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir certaines choses et d'observer a l'affût son protéger. Il avait passé plusieurs heures, a mémoriser ses moindres faits et gestes et les traits si particulier de son visage. C'est pourquoi, il pouvait affirmer qu'il connaissait suffisamment Dinozzo et qu'il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou que celui-ci lui mentait.

* * *

Gibbs revint à la réalité quand il entendit des coups de feu près de lui. Tony et lui étaient assis sur le gravier, le dos contre la carrosserie d'une mégane grise métallisée. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, son équipe était a la poursuite de Jefferson. Celui-ci était devenu leur principal suspect de cette affaire et ils étaient venu a sa rencontre afin de le mettre en garde a vue. Cependant, celui-ci les avait vu venir et des lors avait commencé un long échange de tirs entre les deux parties. _Mais quel abruti ! il pensait encore à Dinozzo alors qu'il était prit au piège par des tirs croisés_. _Quel professionnalisme ! _c'est à cet instant que la règle numéro 12 lui apparu : Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Gibbs sourit tristement puis reporta son regard sur son agent. Tony était entrain de recharger son arme, mais il ne vit pas que son patron l'observait. En réalité, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que Gibbs le regardait de cette manière ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, car même si cela n'avait durer que quelques secondes, il était persuadé d'avoir vu Tony trembler. Tony quand à lui, prit sous le feu de l'action, ne s'aperçut même pas de la réaction de son boss et riposta de plus belle, une fois son arme chargée.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'italien commençait sérieusement a en avoir assez. Cet échange de tirs pourraient durer des heures et il n'avait pas que ça a faire. Il vit ses mains trembler de plus en plus fort et il allait être difficile de cacher cela a Gibbs. Cependant, en ce moment ce n'était pas le plus important. Les premiers signes de manque se firent connaître, Tony était impatient, agressif et irritant. C'est pourquoi, il eut comme une idée de génie. Tout du moins, sur le moment, il l'a considéra comme telle. Tony rangea son arme dans son holster d'un geste vif puis se dirigea vers le siège conducteur de la voiture. Gibbs le vit passer derrière lui.

_ _**Dinozzo, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? **_demanda Gibbs répondant toujours aux tirs de son adversaire.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Tout ce qu'il réclamait c'était une dose d'adrénaline afin de tenir le coup jusqu'à sa prochaine prise. Il se redressa et sortit de sa cachette. Il avança d'un pas certain et sortit une cigarette de sa veste. Il l'alluma et continua sa route en direction du domicile de Jefferson.

_ _**Dinozzo ! Mais tu es complètement malade ! **_

Tony se retourna et afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

_ _**Il ne sait même pas viser, boss**_. Répondit Tony avec sa cigarette a la bouche.

Tony continua alors son chemin tranquillement et entendit les détonations provoquées par chaque armes. Il entendit les balles sifflées autour de lui mais aucunes ne le toucha. Il n'eprouvait pas la peur parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne risquait rien. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant la porte du domicile de Jefferson et tourna la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, Tony se retourna et sourit a son patron. Il afficha un sourire de victoire et posa la main sur son holster avant de disparaître de la vue de Gibbs.

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était consterné et en colère, même très en colère. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la tête de ce garçon. Tony n'avait jamais agit de la sorte auparavant, il devait sûrement avoir une explication. Il avait bien cru que sa poitrine allait explosé quand il vit Tony a la merci des balles sans la moindre position de replis. Il ne fût qu'a demi soulagé quand il le vit arriver sur le perron et son sourire qu'il trouvait d'habitude merveilleux, aujourd'hui il avait envie de lui faire avaler. Décidément, si ce n'est pas Jefferson qui le tuait, il en avait déjà réserver ce droit.

C'est alors que les coups de feu cessèrent et qu'il vit sortir Jefferson menotté accompagné d'un Tony souriant et confiant. Jefferson fut immédiatement prit en charge par les divers policiers présent sur les lieux et conduit dans une des voitures de patrouille. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Tony ne s'aperçut même pas du rapprochement de son patron vers sa direction.

_ _**Ouhouuuuuuuuuh ! **_

Mais son état de joie fut vite contrarié par le poing de Gibbs au niveau de sa mâchoire. Sous le coup, Tony posa ses mains sur son visage et recula de quelque centimètre.

_ _**Hey ! non mais ca va pas !**_

Gibbs l'agrippa violemment par la manche de sa veste et le traîna quelques mètres plus loin, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Il le percuta contre le mur de la maison de Jefferson donnant sur un petit jardin. Sous l'impact, Tony eut comme le souffle coupé mais se reprit rapidement. Il se retrouva coincer entre le mur et un Gibbs des plus en colère. Cela va s'en dire que cela n'avait rien de bien plaisant en soit, il fallait le reconnaître. Gibbs donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur près du visage de Dinozzo. Croyant que ce coup de poing lui était en réalité destiné, Tony ferma les yeux et afficha une grimace pensant a sa douleur prochaine.

_ _**On pourrait savoir ce qui t'a pris ? c'est une des premières fois que je te vois agir de manière si peu réfléchi !**_

Mais Gibbs n'obtint aucune réponse. Tony s'était contenté de baisser les yeux et trouva bizarrement très intéressent le sol. Mais ce que Gibbs ne savait pas, c'était que Tony se foutait complètement de ce que racontait Gibbs ... et c'était bien une des rares fois. Tout ce a quoi il pensait c'était a sa boite de pilules orange qui devait traînée dans l'une de ses poches ou dans sa salle de bain. Les symptômes commençaient a monter d'un cran et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

_ _**Réponds moi franchement. Tu es suicidaire ?**_

Mais là pour toute réponse, Gibbs rencontra le regard douloureux de son agent. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant .. un regard qui lui fit peur ... son regard était dur, froid il ne trouva plus aucune trace de la joie de vivre, ou de cette petite étincelle si particulière. Il avait peur car même si Tony n'avait pas répondu, son regard parlait pour lui.

_ _**Fout moi la paix, Gibbs !**_

Tony se desserra de l'emprise de son patron et partit sous le regard inquiet de son patron.

* * *

Après sa confrontation avec Gibbs, Tony chercha dans toutes ses poches la précieuse petite boite orange. Mais plus il fouillait ses poches et plus ses recherches étaient peine perdue. Il n'en avait pas sur lui et cela le mit encore plus mal en point. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir laisser un récipient dans la poche de son jean. C'est pas vrai ! Tony se passa une main des plus tremblante sur son visage couvert de sueurs. Comment avait il pût parler de la sorte a son patron ? la dernière chose que voulait Tony s'était de blesser Gibbs. Mais quel abruti ! il avait bien vu que Gibbs tentait de l'aider mais bizarrement voir Gibbs l'aider lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Parce que si Gibbs voulait l'aider alors il sera forcement au courant de son problème. Et si Gibbs est dans la confidence, alors son regard envers lui changerait du tout au tout. Il ne le verrait plus comme son meilleur agent, quoique ... vu les derniers évènements, Tony doute que Gibbs puisse voir en lui son meilleur agent... si cela n'avait engager que lui, il se serait fait sûrement déjà viré... il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le voit dans cet état. Il voulait lui épargner ça, il n'avait pas a voir cela. Après tout, il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière macromolecule d'estime que Gibbs avait encore pour lui.

Il était seul. C'était la pure et simple vérité. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul comme il l'a toujours fait, sans l'aide de personne, ne comptant que sur soit même. Les larmes aux yeux, larmes, certainement du a la fatigue, au manque et a ses idées noires, Tony mit le contact et démarra a toute allure. Le crissement des pneus contre le gravier provoqua un épais filet de fumée.

Il devait a tout prix retourner chez lui. Là bas, il savait parfaitement que son état de manque serait comblé. A cette pensée, un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage meurtri et son pied appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Gibbs vit la voiture de Tony disparaître sous les regards ahuri des policiers. Il ne comprenait pas ou toute cette conversation avait conduit. Il avait d'abord voulut faire des remontrance a Dinozzo devenu récemment, Kamicase, puis cela avait degenéré et c'était Dinozzo qui partait sans la moindre explication. Gibbs était un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son agent, ou tout du moins il ne les comprenait plus. Gibbs commença a faire les cent pas, se maudissant d'avoir agit comme un vrai connard, quand il sentit quelque chose sous sa chaussure. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta net dans sa progression et baissa les yeux en direction de l'objet en question. Il reconnut immédiatement une boite pharmaceutique. Celle-ci était orange, de petite taille et allongée. Ne voyant pes très bien, il se baissa et la prit entre ses mains. Quand il lut l'étiquette du récipient, les yeux de Gibbs s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, comme si tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il reporta son attention sur la voiture de Tony qui n'était plus là, et venait de faire le lien. Tony avait du la faire tomber de sa poche quand celui-ci l'avait violemment projeté contre le mur ...

_ _**Oh mon ... **_

Mais Gibbs ne finit jamais cette phrase. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre le changement de comportement de son agent, parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Tony n'était pas bien mais pas bien du tout. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'en ce moment Tony était seul, parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Tony était partit en furie ... qu'il était sûrement partit chercher sa dose.

Gibbs se précipita vers une voiture de patrouille. Il rangea le récipient dans sa poche, poussa de son chemin quelques policiers et réquisitionna un véhicule. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et composa le numéro de Dinozzo espérant intérieurement que celui-ci réponde.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, merci aux lecteurs lisant ma fic et un grand merci a toi, Pureza por ton commentaire, il 'a fait tres plaisir !

* * *

Tony arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait éviter un bon nombre de voitures, brûler plusieurs feux rouges et risquer sa vie mais c'était pas grave. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était mettre la main sur ces foutues pilules. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever sa veste, il jeta juste ses clés sur la table basse du salon et commença sa recherche. Il partit direction la salle de bain, où il savait pertinemment que son stock se trouvait ici. Il ouvrit la boite à pharmacie et son visage s'illumina devant le récipient tant recherché. La boite dans les mains, Tony se laissa glisser contre le mur savourant ce moment. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Tony ouvrit le récipient et fit glisser une pilule le long de ses doigts. Il l'observa attentivement, admirant ses moindres formes et recoins puis l'avala. Cependant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. C'est pourquoi, il en prit une deuxième, puis une troisième, une quatrième. ... Tony ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'arrêter.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony sentit les premiers effets de la drogue. il se sentait soudain plus léger, comme s'il flottait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentit une envie profonde de dormir. C'est ça dormir. Tout oublier ... ne pas se soucier du lendemain ... tranquille ... sans la moindre peur. Tony frotta ses yeux rougis. Il avait l'impression que tout se dématérialisait devant lui. Sa vision devenait floue et il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. De plus, la pièce tournait autour de lui, ce qui fit monter un sentiment d'insécurité chez le jeune italien.

Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit comme un bruit sourd. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela correspondait et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

_**_ Dinozzo ! Dinozzo !_**

Gibbs se précipita dans la seule et unique pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillée et qui semblait pourtant être la première a inspecter. C'est à cet instant, qu'il se retrouva face à Dinozzo et qu'il dû faire face à une cruelle vérité. Voyant que Tony ne réagissait pas a son nom ni a sa présence, Gibbs se rapprocha et s'accroupît devant lui. Il chercha désespérément un contact visuel, sur lequel se rattacher mais cela allait être plus dur que prévu. Le regard de Tony était vide, complètement hagard et ses yeux commençaient a papillonner.

_ _**Oh non, tu restes avec moi agent Dinozzo !**_ déclara Gibbs avec une voix dure.

Il se mit a hurler le nom de son agent puis lui donna des claques espérant refaire revenir Tony au plus vite vers lui. A la suite de cela, il le secoua. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas que celui s'endorme. Ne me fais pas ça, Tony. Je t'en pris. Ne me fais pas ça ! Le rythme cardiaque de l'ex marine, ne cessait de monter avec la peur croissante de le perdre pour toujours.

_ _**Dinozzo ! reviens ! reste avec moi ! Dinozzo ... Tony !**_

A l'annonce de son prénom, Gibbs le vit ouvrir les yeux. Ils reflétaient la peur et l'incompréhension totale.

__** Tony, c'est moi ! c'est Gibbs !**_

_ _**Gibbs ? **_demanda Tony d'une voix faible et effrayé.

_ **_Oui. Ca va aller. Tu m'entends ? concentre toi. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. Il montra la boite de pilule trouvé près de son agent. Combien tu en as pris ? combien tu as pris de vicodine ?_**

**__ Je ... je sais ... pas._**

**__ Fais un effort ! combien ?_**

**__Euh .. peut être 5 ... 6 ... 7 .. je sais plus._**

Gibbs ferma les yeux quelques instant. C'est pas vrai ! Puis il fit la seule chose qui lui vint a l'esprit et qui lui parut la meilleure des solutions. Il tira Tony vers la cuvette des toilettes et le maintenu fortement par la nuque et les épaules.

__** CRACHE ! tu m'entends, Tony ? crache ! crache maintenant !**_

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony tentait de rester conscient et de faire ce qu'on lui disait mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était trop dur.

**__ Je ... peux pas ..._**

**__ Si tu peux !_**

**__ Gibbs ... _**sa voix était une plainte.

Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, Gibbs plongea ses deux doigts au fond de la gorge de Tony. Sous l'effet de surprise, Tony sursauta et voulu reculer mais Gibbs le maintenu fortement. Tony sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau de son estomac et une brûlure au fin fond de la gorge. Et c'est la qu'il vomit. Il vomit a plusieurs reprises, laissant la vicodine sortir de son organisme.

Tony se réveilla dans un lieu qu'il pensait bien être sa chambre. Il était seulement habillé de son boxer et il ressentait un profond mal être. Les rideaux de sa chambre avaient été tirés, empêchant ainsi la lumière du soleil entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tirer les rideaux et encore moins de s'être affalé sur son lit. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, enfoui la tête aux creux de ses mains. Sa tete lui faisait un mal de chien, c'était comme si il avait un marteau dans le crane et il se demandait bien ou était sa vicodine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter cela plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi, il tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de médicament. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait disposé plusieurs boites un peu de partout dans l'appart' afin de ne jamais être a court. C'est a cet instant qu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien derrière lui.

_ **_C'est ça que tu cherches ? _**Puis menant les gestes a la parole, Gibbs montra un petit récipient orange.

_ _**Gibbs ? qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?**_

_**_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?**_

__** De quoi, devrais je me rappeler exactement ?**_ demanda Tony levant les yeux au ciel et laissant échapper un soupir lasse.

_ _**A toi de me le dire.**_

_ _**Gibbs ... **_commença Tony légèrement irrité. ... _**je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.**_

Devant le ton employé, Gibbs repensa a sa discussion avec Ducky.

FLASH BACK :

_ **_Ducky je ne sais pas quoi faire_**. Déclara t'il d'une voix fatiguée le chef d'équipe.

Gibbs venait d'allonger Tony sur son lit, après ses nombreux vomissements, celui ci s'était endormi très rapidement. Il lui avait enlever sa chemise et son pantalon en tentant de ne pas penser au fait, qu'il se trouvait tout près de Tony à moitié nu. Les nombreuses fois ou Gibbs avait rêver cette scène, ce n'était sûrement pas dans de telles circonstances et Dinozzo n'était en aucun cas inconscient. Le dos appuyé contre la porte du salon, le téléphone à la main, Gibbs chuchota.

_ _**Comment je peux l'aider ?**_

__** Et bien, lutter contre la dépendance repose toujours sur le même traitement. La clinique de désintoxication**_.

_ **_La clinique ? non, il en est hors de question. Je le connais, il fera tout pour en sortir ... du moins s'il l'on arrive a le faire rentrer._**

**__ Que proposes tu Jethro ? tu ne peux pas l'attacher à une chaise pour le restant de ses jours._**

**__ Et si moi, je restais près de lui ? demanda fermement l'ex marine._**

**__ Jethro ... je suis au courant de tes sentiments envers lui et ..._**

_ **_Justement qui de moi pourrait mieux l'aider ?_**

**__ Cela va être dur, Jethro. Très dur. Il va être en état de manque, te dire des choses horribles et il en viendra peut être aux mains. Tu ...Tu es sure que tu es capable de gérer la situation ? de le gérer ?_**

**__ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie._**

**__ Très bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir combattre et gagner face a la détermination d'un ancien marine._**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

premier symptôme, irritation, pensa Gibbs. C'est la qu'il entendit un soupir.

_ _**Je préférais que tu partes,Gibbs**_. Déclara Tony en se frottant les tempes.

_ _**Pourquoi ?**_ demanda t'il. Bon en réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait que Tony lui parle. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_ **_Parce que je voudrais être seul et que je crois ... _**le ton de l'agent spécial se mit a monter d'un cran **_... enfin, il me semble que c'est mon nom qui est marqué sur la porte !_** finit il sarcastique.

__** Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Tony ?**_

Tony poussa un soupir de lassitude et d'agacement. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de sa salle de bain. A son passage, celui ci ne prêta aucun regard envers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il voulait a tout prix éviter ce regard, son regard.

_**_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça !**_

Et comme pour mettre fin a cette discussion, Tony claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Enfermé dans cette petite pièce, Tony prit appui sur le rebord du lavabo et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait l'air misérable et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Il détestait voir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme aux nombreuses faiblesses et au corps malade. Il ressemblait a une vieille pièce détachée dont la future destination n'était qu'autre la casse. L'italien continua a fixer son image durant quelques minutes avant d'étendre son bras en direction des étagères. Seulement, il se stoppa net dans sa progression en réalisant que sa précieuse boite de vicodine n'était plus a sa place habituelle. Il fronça les sourcils, puis regarda dans son armoire à pharmacie. Mais là, encore, toujours rien. De plus en plus agité, Tony ne comprenait pas. C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa son esprit disloqué. J'y crois pas ! quel fils de pute ! le jeune agent sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et avança d'un pas déterminé vers son patron.

_ _**Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Rends les moi !**_

_**_ Non.**_ Répondit calmement le chef d'équipe.

Tony se pinça l'arrête du nez a l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Mais depuis quand tout était devenu si compliqué ?

_**_ Tu veux pas me les rendre ?_**

__** Non.**_

_ _**Très bien. Tu sais quoi ? c'est pas grave**_. Dit il avec un sourire forcé. A la suite de cette remarque, Gibbs vit son protéger se munir d'un jean et d'une veste qu'il enfila d'une vitesse déconcertante. L'ex marine le regarda méfiant, se demandant ce que lui réservait encore son italien.

_ _**Ou vas tu ?**_

_**_ Faire un tour.**_ Trancha Tony.

L'italien était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la porte quand il fut projeté contre le mur par deux bras solide. Sous l'effet de surprise, Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Après avoir cligné des paupières, il réalisa qu'une forte pression s'exerçait sur sa gorge et qu'il était coincé. Le torse de Gibbs était étroitement collé au sien et il pouvait sentir la respiration de son patron au creux de son cou. Conscient de la position dans laquelle tout deux se trouvait, Tony se sentit mal a l'aise. Son patron était rentré dans son espace personnel et c'était assez troublant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

* * *

Tony était complètement figé, il n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement. Le regard de Gibbs était plongé dans le sien et sentir ce regard sur lui le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'une personne et encore moins avec un homme. Décidément trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tete en ce moment. D'un coté, il voulait subvenir a son désir et besoin de vicodine qui ne cessait de croître et de l'autre il devait gérer cette proximité entre lui et Gibbs. Il se sentait prit entre deux feu.

Gibbs quand a lui, il ne pouvait décidément pas dévier son regard de celui de son agent. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche de lui et il pouvait respirer l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. Ces sens en éveil, le regard de Gibbs dévia sur les lèvres de l'italien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelques centimètres seulement les séparait et qu'il serait très facile de sauter sur l'occasion. Cependant cette pensée fut vite chassé de son esprit. En effet, Tony avait besoin de lui et il était persuadé que faire ce geste ne ferait que le perturbé davantage. Alors Gibbs décida de faire un tout autre geste. Il colla ses lèvres tout près des oreilles de son agent et commença a lui chuchoter d'une voix ferme.

_ _**Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Dinozzo.**_

Le regard de Tony se figea quand il entendit son patron.

_ _**Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Tu auras beau hurler, m'insulter, te comporter de façon abjecte ou même me frapper ... je ne bougerais pas d'un centimètre. Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire. Alors tu vas arrêter de prendre cette merde et je serais la pour t'aider. est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, agent spécial Dinozzo ?**_

Quelques secondes plus tard c'était comme si Tony revint a la réalité. Il se débattît et se libéra de l'emprise de Gibbs.

_ _**C'est bon ! j'ai compris mais lâche moi !**_

_**_ Bien. Je pense que tu devrais manger un peu**._

_ _**J'ai pas faim**_. Trancha Tony.

_ _**Écoute, Tony ... ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de te nourrir que je vais te donner ces foutues pilules ! alors tu viens manger, ne serait ce qu'une soupe, je m'en contre fiche mais tu manges quelque chose **_!

Sur ces paroles Gibbs partit en direction de la cuisine et Tony profita du dos tourné de son boss pour réaliser un bon nombre de grimaces en destination de son bourreau.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Tony s'était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son mal de tete était toujours présent - absence de vicodine oblige - et un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Gibbs accolé contre l'embrasure de la porte du salon, l'observait avec un regard bienveillant et si lui faisait en sorte de croiser le regard de son italien, ce n'était pas le cas pour Tony. Il s'était réfugié dans un mutisme que Gibbs avait bien l'intention de stopper.

_ _**Tu es bien silencieux. Ce n'est pas ton genre**_.

_ _**A croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement**_. Ironisa Tony.

_ _**Tu veux parier ?**_

_ _**Pardon ?**_ demanda perplexe l'italien ne voyant pas du tout ou son patron voulait en venir.

__** Tu es fils unique.**_

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un léger sourire.

__** Facile, c'est marqué sur mon dossier.**_

_ _**Ta mère est décédée quand tu avais 9 ans.**_

_ _**Trouves autre chose, Gibbs**_. Sourit Tony.

_ _**Ta couleur préférée est le bleu.**_

_ _**Pas compliqué a deviné, je ne porte pratiquement que cette couleur. Fit remarqué le jeune italien. Tu sais quoi, je vais cesser cette conversation qui a mon avis n'a pas grand intérêt. Je préfère encore m'abrutir devant la télé**_. Lâcha Tony avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ _**Bien. Comme tu voudras.**_

Gibbs s'assit au coté de Tony et ne put s'empêcher de soulever un point.

_ _**Tu a remarqué comme tu changes de sujet quand on commence a parler de toi ?**_

A cette question, Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour ne pas montrer que Gibbs venait de toucher un point sensible.

Après avoir regardé un film policier de seconde zone, Tony ressentit au fur et a mesure que le temps s'écoulait un profond mal être qui ne cessait de croître a l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait au fil des minutes de plus en plus nerveux et ce vide, ce manque qu'il ressentait grandissait de plus en plus et allait bientôt le rendre fou. Il avait entreprit de faire des allés retour dans son salon, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs de plus en plus étroit. C'était comme faire un circuit bien déterminé. Tony s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre, passant a coté de sa table basse et du poste de télé pour ensuite faire le chemin inverse mais en direction de sa petite bibliothèque ou était rangé un bon nombre de roman et bouquins diverses. Tout en l'observant, Gibbs comprit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la première d'une longue lignée de crise de manque apparaisse.

_ _**Je vais devenir dingue, Gibbs !**_

_**_ Tu n'es pas dingue, Tony**_. Répondit calmement l'ex marine avec une voix douce.

_ _**Ouai. Ca c'est que tu dis maintenant. Mais je sais que ça ne sera pas ce que tu penses, quand on m'aura placé dans un asile psychiatrique ! **_Rétorqua Tony, de plus en plus agité.

_ _**Je ne pourrais jamais penser une chose pareille, Dinozzo.**_

_ _**Je ne veux pas y retourner.**_

Gibbs fut surpris par l'utilisation du mot : retourner. Est ce que cela voulait dire que Tony s'était déjà rendu dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? ou ce n'était juste que les dérives de son agent du au manque de vicodine ? Mais il fut coupé de ses pensées par la respiration qui se fit plus forte, rapide et saccadée de l'italien. Tony était en hyperventilation et s'il ne se calmait pas cela allait bientôt dégénéré. Puis son coeur s'accéléra quand il vit Tony se plié de douleur, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Gibbs arriva aussitôt a ses cotés pour lui poser un main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Il voulait a tout prix que Tony soit conscient qu'il n'était pas seul.

_ _**Je vais mourir Gibbs !**_ plaida Dinozzo complètement paniqué.

L'ex marine prit Tony par les épaules et le secoua, le forçant ainsi a le regarder.

_ **_Tu ne vas pas mourir ! tu m'entends Tony ? c'est si tu continu a prendre cette merde que tu vas mourir ! regarde moi !_**

Tony dévia son regard sur celui de Gibbs. Il était complètement effrayé et perdu.

_ _**Tu ne vas pas mourir ! je te donne ma parole que je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver !**_

__** ça fait mal, Gibbs ... **_lâcha Tony dans un murmure.

Et la, Gibbs ne sut pas pourquoi une idée, un souhait lui est venu en tete. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette montée d'adrénaline était monté en lui. Peut être le fait de voir la personne, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde anéantît devant ses yeux. Ou peut être le fait, de voir ses larmes roulées le long de sa joue, ou d'entendre cette voix ... faible, cassée et remplit de douleur et de tristesse. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette poussée d'adrénaline lui fit faire quelque chose qu'il s'était jusque la interdite de faire. Il entraina Tony vers lui, colla son visage contre sa poitrine et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il lui passa une main douce dans ses cheveux et se mit a le caresser tout doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa un baiser dans la chevelure brune de son agent.

Tony avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, que ses os se brisaient a un a un. C'était une douleur atroce, insupportable qui ne cessait de s'amplifier de secondes en secondes. Sa respiration était toujours difficile, il croyait que sa tete allait exploser d'une minute a l'autre et ses membres se mirent a trembler violemment. Il avait oser prononcer ses trois a Gibbs, sans se soucier des conséquences. Et a vrai dire en ce moment, il s'en fichait pas mal que son patron le prenne pour un faible ou un lâche car de toute manière c'était ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette douleur cesse. Les hallucinations n'étaient pas encore apparu mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant que cela puisse atténuer la douleur. Et c'est a cet instant, qu'il se sentit comme tiré et entraîné contre quelque chose dur. Il entendit des battements de coeur, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le sien. Le sien battait beaucoup trop vite ... alors que celui ci battait de façon régulière et d'une certaine manière cela le rassurait. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait contre la poitrine de Gibbs. Il sentit par la suite, ses mains brosser ses cheveux. Ce contact, pour sa plus grande surprise le détendit de quelques degrés et l'aida a supporter ce profond mal être qui semblait l'amener vers le fond.

Après ça, Gibbs ne put lutter contre l'envie qui le submergea en ce moment. Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, l'ex marine fit glisser sa main le long du visage de Tony et s'arrêta au niveau de son menton. Il fit relever le visage de son agent, marqué par la douleur puis approcha ses lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser a l'italien. Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite. Au contact des lèvres de son patron, celui ci sursauta et eu un bref mouvement de recul. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa le passage libre a Gibbs et rendit timidement le baiser. C'était un premier baiser doux et timide que les deux hommes apprécièrent et savourèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire ma fic et merci de prenre le temps de me poster quelques petites reviews ;)

* * *

Au contact des lèvres de son patron, Tony entendit soudainement une voix qui lui était bien familière. Une voix qu'il avait méprisé et redouté a la fois. C'est pourquoi, il se figea net. A ce changement de comportement, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il était a la fois excité et frustré. Excité, parce qu'embrasser Tony était bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait put imaginer et frustré parce que son agent venait de rompre le contact avec ses lèvres. Seulement quand il vit le regard complètement effrayé de son italien, il oublia tout de suite ses désirs et ses frustrations. Tony regardait devant lui, les yeux fixé sur le mur d'en face. Gibbs regarda a son tour vers cette direction mais ne vit rien.

_ **_Je savais que tu aimais ça ... Anthonio ... _**sourit l'homme présent devant le jeune italien.

L'homme en question était habillé d'un costume noir trois pièce, c'était le genre de costume qui ne s'achetait absolument pas au marché au puce ou dans une quelconque grande surface. En dessous de son costume reposait une chemise blanche, sur laquelle était reposée une cravate de couleur noire. Celui-ci possédait une silhouette imposante et Tony ne put d'empecher de fixer ses mains. Ses mains qui avaient été la cause de tellement de souffrance et de coups. Sur sa main droite, on pouvait distinguer une alliance dont il ne cessait de tourner, avec son pouce et son index gauche. Il était âgée d'environ 50 ans et sa chevelure mi long était de couleur poivre sel et était coiffé en arrière, de sorte que ses mèches finissaient leurs courses derrière ses oreilles.

_ **_... Bizarrement, tu n'as jamais montré un moindre soupçon de désir pour moi ... _**continua t'il avec un sourire cruel.

Puis un silence s'installa de quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

_ **_... Oh mais c'est vrai que toi ... toi ... tu aimais souffrir, tu aimais que je te fasse mal, pas vrai Anthonio ?_**

Tony ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de garder son calme.

_**_ Arrêtes**_.

_ **_Tony, à qui tu parles ? _**demanda inquiet l'ex marine.

Le visiteur non désiré porta son regard sur Gibbs. Celui-ci ne pût s'empécher de laisser un rire froid devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui.

_ _**Tiens, alors c'est lui qui a pris ma place ?**_

_ _**Il n'a pas pris ta place**_. Aboya Tony.

_ _**Mmm ... c'est vrai que je suis difficile a oublier ... tu ne m'as pas oublier n'est ce pas Anthonio ?**_ demanda t'il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Le regard de Tony se fit plus dur. Il ne voulait pas montrer ou tout du moins il ne voulait plus montrer ses craintes et ses peurs. Il resta là, tentant de ne pas baisser le regard comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois auparavant mais cela lui était très difficile. Gibbs quand à lui comprit alors que Tony souffrait d'hallucinations. Cependant, ne voyant pas ce que le jeune italien voyait il lui était compliqué d'intervenir.

_ _**C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?**_ demanda t'il en jetant un oeil a Gibbs.

_ _**Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle**_. Répondit courageusement Tony.

_**_ Tu ne trouves pas que ton Gibbs ressembles a quelqu'un ?_** sourit il.

_ _**Ce n'est pas mon Gibbs !**_

C'est alors que l'homme mystérieux s'avança près de Tony qui se releva immédiatement afin de laisser le plus grand espace possible entre eux. Gibbs regarda tristement le comportement de son agent. Le voir dans cet état de douleur et de peur lui brisa le coeur. Il détestait voir le visage de Tony déformé par la peur ou par l'anxiété. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, cela lui était insupportable. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que Tony ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir tout seul. Oh ce n'est pas parce qu'il croyait que Tony n'était pas assez fort mais tout simplement parce qu'il savait que sous les effets de la drogue et du manque, on est plus fragile et plus tenter de replonger si l'on a personne sur qui compter. C'est alors que tout s'accéléra, il vit Tony courir dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermé. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et le suivit aussitôt. Il frappa contre la porte mais personne ne lui répondit.

Voyant Rick s'approcher de lui. Tony ne put rester calme plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela recommence ... il se refusait de revoir ces images dans son esprit. Et puis un sentiment d'angoisse était monté en lui. Cette angoisse s'accéléra quand il comprit le sous entendu de Rick. Après tout, ils avait un peu près le même age, la même silhouette, la même couleur de cheveux ... Tony avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il entendit le rire machiavélique et cruel de Rick au creux de ses oreilles, sa respiration se fit plus sifflante. Malheureusement pour lui, son cauchemar ne faisait que de commencer. Croyant bêtement, qu'une misérable porte verrouillée allait faire disparaître son bourreau, il le vit apparaître devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Celui ci était appuyé le dos contre celle ci, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ **_Tu croyais sincèrement pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?_**

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, que quelqu'un l'aide. quand il sentit la main de Rick sur son épaule, il sursauta et sa respiration s'accéléra. Des larmes apparurent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Mais étrangement, Tony décida que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il commença a donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire qui le projeta contre le mur d'en face. Celui-ci essuya sa lèvre ensanglanté avec le revers de sa manche puis reporta son attention sur l'auteur de sa blessure.

_ _**Anthonio, c'est ridicule. Tu sais parfaitement que je finis toujours par gagner.**_

Gagner. C'est vrai que Rick finissait toujours par gagner avant. Il était incapable de se défendre, si on reconsidérait les choses, c'était de sa faute. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas voulut tout ça, il aurait du savoir se défendre, se protéger, lui dire non, lui résister ... mais il en avait été incapable. Cela voulait il dire qu'il avait cherché tout ça ? que d'une certaine manière il l'avait voulu ... qu'il l'avait désiré ? il était vraiment minable.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Gibbs sentit son inquiétude monter de quelques degrés quand il entendit comme un bruit sourd. Puis ces bruits s'intensifièrent, on aurait dit que deux hommes se battaient a l'intérieur. Il perçut le bruit aigu d'un verre s'écraser contre le sol suivit d'un fracassa incontrôlable.

_ _**Tony ! Tony !**_

Aucune réponse. Gibbs décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il recula de quelques pas, pour prendre un maximum d'élan afin de défoncer la porte devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Tony semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible et ravageait tout sur son passage. Il n'entendit pas le verre se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol et ne sentit rien quand son pied fut en contact avec le verre. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Rick et tout ce qui le préoccupait s'était de ne pas retomber dans ses griffes. Quand il tomba lourdement sur le sol, il sortit une arme planquée de derrière la poubelle. Les mains tremblantes, il l'a chargea rapidement puis se retourna pour faire face a Rick devant lui.

_ _**Quoi tu vas me tuer ? **_déclara Rick incrédule.

_ _**L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais je deviendrais alors un monstre comme toi**_. Répondit il haletant.

Il se redressa et s'adossa contre la baignoire tout en tenant en joue son pire ennemi. Puis les yeux rougis et gonflés, il finit par lâcher dans un murmure.

_ _**Mais si je me tue ... cette fois c'est moi qui gagne**_. Puis tout en menant le geste a la parole, Tony plaça le canon de son revolver contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux attendant impatiemment sa délivrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, ben voila un nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! merci beaucoup ! et voici la suite en esperant que cela ne deçoive pas trop et que cela ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Quand Gibbs réussit enfin a défoncer la porte qui se trouvait sur son passage, il fut paralysé par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Une fois la porte franchit, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a voir ça. Tony tremblait de tout son corps, haletant et le regard fuyant même perdu. Mais ce n'était pas la condition physique de son agent qui lui fit le plus mal. C'était de voir son pire cauchemar, sa plus grande peur se présenter devant lui qui lui était insupportable. Le canon de son arme sur sa tempe, Gibbs vit que son jeune italien était prêt a appuyer sur la détente a n'importe quel moment. Gibbs décida de s'avancer tout doucement, il ne voulait pas faire peur a Tony et lui donner une occasion de mettre son plan a exécution. Au même moment, Tony entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui dangereusement. C'est pourquoi, il enfonça plus profondément le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Il ne voulait pas, il ne le supporterait pas, il n'avait plus la force de tout recommencer et de subir a nouveau ces souffrances. A cet instant, cette solution lui parut la meilleure de toute et il se demandait bien pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser avant.

_ **_Tony ... Tony ? ... _**commença doucement l'ex marine.

A l'annonce de son prénom, Tony releva la tete comme un réflexe. Mais ce n'est pas Gibbs qu'il vit devant lui. C'est pourquoi, il dévia le canon de son arme sur celui ci.

_ **_Oh oh Tony, c'est moi. C'est Gibbs_**

_ **_Laisse moi tranquille_**. Implora presque Tony dans un murmure faible.

_ **_Tony ... c'est moi. C'est Gibbs tu sais ? ton impitoyable patron ?_** essaya Gibbs dans un léger sourire.

_ _**Mon patron ?**_ demanda t'il confut.

Le sourire de Gibbs se fit plus large. Il venait de parvenir a sortir Tony de son mutisme, mais le plus dur restait a venir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de garder Tony avec lui.

_ _**Oui. Tu sais, l'ex marine froid qui se trimballe de partout avec son café a la main ?**_

A cette description, cela fit comme un déclic dans l'esprit du jeune italien. Il fut submerger par d'innombrables images de lui et de son patron au bureau mais aussi sur le terrain. Il revit la fois ou il avait été contaminer par la peste et que Gibbs était venu lui assurer qu'il allait rester en vie. Il revit quand s'était retrouvé enfermé dans les égouts de la ville lors de l'affaire Bill Atlas et que la personne qui était venu le chercher, n'était personne d'autre que Gibbs. Puis quand il fut coincer avec Jeffrey, ... qui était venu ? je vous le donne en mille ... Gibbs. Le regard du jeune agent changea en un instant. Il baissa son arme sous le regard rassurant de l'ex marine.

_ _**Gibbs, je j'en pris fais quelque chose !**_

La voix brisé de son agent lui fit un pincement au coeur. Il s'approcha de son agent et lui retira l'arme des mains, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, une fois cela fait. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Tony se laissa glisser contre le torse de son patron. Il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps a cette allure.

_ _**Je t'en pris, fait le partir**_. Sanglota le jeune italien.

_ _**Qui, Tony ?**_ demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony sembla fixer un point a l'horizon que Gibbs ne pouvait voir. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, espérant que ce simple geste pourrait le calmer et le mettre assez en confiance afin qu'il puisse parler. quand a Tony il regardait toujours Rick qui semblait le narguer et cherchait apparemment a l'intimider. Ce qui commençait sérieusement a faire effet sur le jeune italien qui enfoui un peu plus sa tete au creux de la poitrine de son patron.

_ _**Gibbs ? **_demanda timidement Tony.

_ _**Oui ?**_

_ _**Tu me promet de ne pas me laisser tout seul**_. Réussit a articuler le jeune agent d'une voix faible et tremblant contre le corps de son patron.

Gibbs ferma les yeux quelques instant et se passa une main sur le visage.

_ _**Je te le promet. **Mais si seulement je pouvais savoir de quoi tu as peur ? _se dit Gibbs ensuite a lui même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tony avait réussi a s'endormir. Certes, son sommeil était plus qu'agiter mais Gibbs aimait penser que durant ce temps de récupération, Tony souffrait moins. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Tony était hantés par des souvenirs et des images qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout oublier. Il se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé de son salon sous le regard inquiet de son patron. Le jeune italien mit quelques temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était dans son appartement et non dans le lieu de ses cauchemars. Il croisa le regard bleu profond de Gibbs qui le rassura pendant un bref instant. Toujours la respiration saccadée, Tony se mit en position assise. Il ferma les yeux durant quelques minutes et une fois les avoir ouvert de nouveau, il vit un bol de soupe devant lui.

_ **_Tu devrais manger un peu._**

**__ Je ne peux rien avaler._**

**__ Fais un effort, Tony. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir en refusant de te nourrir._**

_ _**Ok**_. Acquiesça tony tristement. Il but quelques gorgée du liquide chaud, mais celui ci lui brûla l'estomac. Tony respira profondément et tenta de calmer les caprices de son corps. ... **_Tu sais ce qui serais bien pour accompagner cette soupe ?_**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Tony ne décide de le rompre.

_ _**De la vicodine**_. Dit il d'une traite.

_ _**Ouai et tu seras défoncé de nouveau**_. Remarqua Gibbs en buvant une gorgée de son café.

_ _**Mouai, peut être. Mais au moins je n'aurais pas a me sentir aussi minable que maintenant**_. Rétorqua t'il en observant le liquide verdâtre de son bol.

_ _**Tu n'es pas minable**_. Dit tranquillement le chef d'équipe. _**Et tu ne l'as jamais été**_.

Tony eu un petit rire nerveux, _**Gibbs, je t'en pris. Vois la vérité en face**_, commença t'il en déviant son regard vers la fenêtre ... _**ton agent senior n'est qu'un drogué qui se défonce a la vicodine. Je crois que tu devrais commencer a faire passer des entretiens d'embauche**_. Finit il dans un ton amer.

_**_ Il en est hors de question. J'ai déjà un agent et je lui fais confiance._**

**__ Tu as tord._**

**__ Mon instinct ne m'a jamais tromper jusqu'ici._**

**__ Il y a une première fois a tout._**

**__ Tu te souviens des évènements de la matinée ?_** osa demander l'ex marine.

A cette question, les évènements de la matinée revinrent en mémoire du jeune italien. Il avait complètement pété les plombs. Il avait revu Rick, l'avait sentit et même parler. Décidément, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que cela. Puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une impression étrange. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait rêver comme Rick ou non. Il effleura ses lèvres avec le revers de sa main cherchant désespérément une réponse. Il avait l'impression que quoi que cela puisse être, il ne le méritait pas et que ce n'était pas bien. Il regarda Gibbs quelques instant s et ne put s'empêcher de dévier son regard. Il y avait quelque chose avec Gibbs, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son sentiment fut confirmé par le regard de Gibbs posé sur lui. Ah, ce que cela pouvait l'énerver ! il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que Tony s'était jurer de ne plus jamais boire. Peu de personne le savait mais Tony refusait toute proposition d'alcool. Oh bien sur, au bureau il jouait le jeu et faisait mine d'avoir eu des week end arrosé mais la vérité et tout autre. Enfin bref, tony était entrain de divaguer et ce n'était pas le moment.

_ **_Euh .. ouai et ... je suis désolé ..._**

**__ Dinozzo ne jamais dire que l'on est desolé ..._**

**__ ... c'est un signe de faiblesse, je sais. Mais la, ... je te les dois._**

**__ C'est oublié. Va prendre une douche et après on ira faire un tour_**. Ordonna Gibbs.

_ _**Attends, c'est un ordre ? **_demanda t'il incrédule.

_ _**Parfaitement et Tony ?**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_

_**_ Tu laisses la porte ouverte.**_

Après avoir prit une douche rapide et s'être installé dans un vieux jogging, Tony et Gibbs partirent faire une petite promenade près du domicile du jeune italien. Tony tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'envie de tenir une bouteille de vicodine a la main. C'est pourquoi, inconsciemment, il s'était mit a compter le nombre de pas qu'il avait entreprit de faire depuis la sortie de son immeuble. Gibbs l'observa faire et eu un léger sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Tony était bien plus fort que ce qu'il ne pensait. C'était peut être pour cela que l'ex marine avait finalement finit par craquer pour son bel italien. A vrai dire, en y repensant, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait craquer pour lui. Tony était une personne tout a fait fascinante. Derrière son masque de clown, se cachait un secret, un certain mystère que Gibbs ne pouvait se passer. Il était tellement plus que ce qu'il voulait faire croire et ce geste le montra une fois de plus.

Tony fixait ses pas et ne pouvait se détacher de la vue de ses chaussures. Il était comme hypnotiser par le bruit et le mouvement de ses pas, tel une mécanique bien huilé que ses pas répétaient inlassablement. De plus, il ne pouvait se détacher de cette impression et ce sentiment. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? il savait qu'il y avait eu autre chose Ah c'est pas vrai d'être aussi nul ! il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de ces gestes ! il sentait encore une certaine douceur parcourir ses lèvres. Une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant ainsi qu'une tendresse qu'il ne pourrait définir. Mais il n'avait pas été en contacte avec une femme depuis plusieurs jours ... Puis, c'est la qu'il vit le visage de Rick apparaître devant lui. A ce souvenir, Tony réprimanda ce visage et secoua la tete. Non, cela ne pouvait être Rick. ... les fois ou Rick l'avait touché ... il ne résultait que violence et douleur ... Rick n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Au contraire, Rick était un véritable masochiste et encore il pesait ses mots ... Rick c'était ... Rick. Rien qu'a la pensée de Rick, Tony fut parcouru de violent frissons qui se propagèrent sur l'ensemble de son corps. C'est alors qu'il fut couper de ses pensées par la voix familière de son patron.

_ _**Alors tu en es a combien ?**_ demanda t'il innocemment.

Tony fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la question de l'ex marine.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

Gibbs sourit, **_tu es a combien de pas ?_**

_ _**Ah euh ... mais comment tu sais que je ... ?**_

_ _**Ce n'est pas très difficile a deviner. Tu contemple tes pieds depuis le début du trajet**_.

Tony sourit légèrement, mal a l'aise et que son patron puisse le connaître a ce point. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et annonça son chiffre.

__** Euh ... 84 ... tu dois me trouver ridicule**_. Dit il tristement.

_ _**Non. Pourquoi ?**_

_ _**Je sais pas**_. Tony se mit a regarder devant lui, ne supportant pas le regard de son patron sur lui. ..._** je n'ai pas les idées claires en ce moment ...**_

_ _**Tony. Tu n'as pas prit de vicodine depuis plus de 24h. Il est normal que tu te sentes a cotés de tes pompes**_.

Tony parut surpris par le ton et les mots employés par le chef d'équipe mais ne dit rien. A la suite de sa phrase, Gibbs donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Tony qui provoqua comme un flash back a Tony. Il resta figé durant plusieurs secondes, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Non, c'était impossible. Il avait du rêver, ce n'était qu'un des effets du au manque de vicodine. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. A cet instant, il revit le visage de Rick lui dire avec un sourire sournois.

Alors c'est lui qui m'a remplacé ? ... je savais que tu aimais ça Anthonio ... tu n'as montré aucun soupçon de désir envers moi ... je savais que tu aimais ça, Anthonio ... c'est lui qui m'a remplacé ... lui qui m'a remplacé ... lui qui m'a remplacé ... ces phrases ou tout du moins ces bouts de phrases ne cessait de faire écho dans l'esprit de Tony. A ces phrases étaient superposé le souvenir de Gibbs l'embrasser lui, Anthony Dinozzo. C'était complètement irréel, surréaliste. Le grand Jetrho Gibbs était un hetero de pure souche et en plus c'était son patron. La respiration de Tony s'accéléra.

Devant le manque de réaction de son agent, Gibbs commençait sérieusement a s'inquiéter.

_ _**Tony ? Tony est ce que ca va ?**_

Tony releva son regard et le posa sur l'ex marine.

_**_ Gibbs ... Tu ... Est ce ... Est ce que tu m'as embrasser ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, je suis sincerement desolé pour le retard mais voici le prochain chapitre. Je voudrais remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster une reviews ainsi que ceux qui lisent mon histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_ **_Gibbs dis moi que c'est pas vrai !_** Demanda t'il en marchant a toute hâte dans la rue.

_ _**Tony, attends !**_ Gibbs le rattrapa très rapidement. Après tout, cela n'était pas très difficile. Tony était fatigué de la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eu, et c'est bien cela au contraire qui fit peur a l'ex marine. Parce que Tony était fragile en ce moment. Son corps était soumit a de rude tensions et a de rudes épreuves. Son organisme réclamait une drogue qu'il lui paraissait indispensable et il ne savait pas comment allait réagir celui ci. Ajouté au sentiment de manque, la fatigue, la douleur et maintenant le fait que l'on vous révèle que votre patron vous a embrassé , cela ne fait pas bon ménage.

Gibbs réussit a rattraper le jeune italien et stoppa sa course en le retenant par la manche de sa veste. Tony sentit une emprise sur lui comme si on l'empêchait de partir, ce sentiment de déjà vu, lui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline a l'origine de sa peur croissante. Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise et recula de nombreux pas.

_ _**Ne me touche pas !**_ cria Tony, la voix complètement paniquée.

_ _**Tony ... **_Gibbs fut a court de mots en voyant la réaction de son agent, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de lui. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Gibbs ne voulait pas c'est que Tony est peur de lui. Il pouvait le rejeter, lui hurler dessus, éprouver peut être un sentiment de dégoût après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller. Tout était de sa faute. Mais par pitié, il ne voulait pas résulter un sentiment de peur chez le jeune italien. Tout mais pas ça.

_ _**Comment tu as pu faire ça ? je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi !**_

__** Mais c'est le cas !**_

_ _**Je croyais qu'on était ... amis. Je veux dire depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble ... je croyais que l'on pouvait mettre ce nom sur notre relation ...**_

_ _**Mais on est amis, Tony !**_

_ _**Non, c'est pas vrai ! enffet, tu es comme Rick !**_ lâcha Tony, les larmes aux yeux.

__** Comme qui ?**_ demanda surpris Gibbs..

_ _**Laisse tomber !**_ répondit Tony en se détournant du regard de son patron. Il voulut continuer de nouveau sa route mais il fut stopper par la présence du chef d'équipe devant lui.

_ _**Attends ! qui est ce Rick ?**_

_ _**Je ne crois pas que cela soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler !**_ trancha Tony.

C'est alors que Gibbs traîna Tony dans la voiture.

_ _**Hey ! mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?**_

Gibbs s'installa sur le siège conducteur et tourna la clé de contacte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le moteur se mette a fonctionner.

__** Je t'emmènes chez moi !**_

_ _**Quoi ? non mais tu disjonctes !**_

Tony voulut ouvrir sa portière mais celle ci resta catégoriquement fermée.

_ _**Gibbs laisse moi sortir !**_

_ **_Pour que tu ne t'enfouis je ne sais ou, pour aller te défoncer de nouveau ? il en est hors de question !_**

C'est alors que Tony fut prit d'un flash back.

A l'époque, il était âgé de 23 ans. Il venait de finir l'école de police majeure de sa promotion et avait trouvé un emploi très rapidement dans la police de Baltimore. C'était son premier jour. Tony était très angoissé. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer cette première journée, et ne connaissait pas les gens avec lesquelles il allait bientôt travailler. Sous le stress, il ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner le matin même et était arrivé une heure a l'avance. Tony en avance ? oui, cela parait surréaliste mais Tony n'est pas vraiment la personne que l'on pense. Il s'était présenté a la réception a une jolie secrétaire qui lui d'attendre patiemment.

_ _**Je suis Anthony Emiliano Dinozzo. C'est mon premier jour de travail dans vos locaux**_. Sourit il.

La secrétaire était une jolie petite brune aux cheveux bouclés dont son regard était mis joliment en valeur par un maquillage très fins. Elle devait être âgée de 25 ans pas plus et était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu foncé. Elle répondit tout de suite au sourire de son interlocuteur et jeta un bref coup d'oeil a son ordinateur.

_ _**En effet. Et bien, Mr Dinozzo je vous laisse patienter. Mr Nichols ne devrait plus tarder.**_

_ _**Merci. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Tony**_. Dit il en affichant son plus beau sourire.

_ _**Sasha**_. Se présenta t'elle a son tour.

A l'époque, Tony ne le savait pas encore mais Sasha allait devenir une de ses meilleures amies, voir même sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony était en pleine lecture d'un vieil article dans le journal local quand une voix sympathique le salua.

_**_ Inspecteur Dinozzo ?_**

A son nom, Tony décrocha de son journal et releva la tete. La, il fut nez a nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre sel, les yeux marrons et d'une certaine corpulence. Il n'était pas gros mais il disposait d'une silhouette imposante. Il portait un costume noir, trois pièce sous lequel on pouvait distinguer une chemise blanche. L'homme inconnu tendit son bras devant lui.

_ _**Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Rick Nichols**_.

Tony laissa tomber son journal sur la table basse et rendit un franc sourire a l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avant de lui répondre par une ferme poignée de main.

_ _**Enchanté, Mr Nichols**_.

A l'époque, Tony ignorait aussi que son cauchemar venait a peine de commencer.

Fin du flash back

Quand Tony reprit ses esprits, il percevait la voix de Gibbs l'appeler plusieurs fois. Sans un mot, il sortit de la voiture, le teint blafard.

_ _**Tony, tu vas bien ?**_

Le jeune italien ne voulait pas montrer a son patron qu'il avait peur. Peur parce que tout cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de chose a son goût. Peur, parce qu'il croyait que Gibbs était comme Rick. Peur, de revivre cela une seconde fois. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta le dos contre la portière du passager, fixant la maison de son patron qu'il avait pourtant vu plusieurs fois déjà. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Il porta son regard sur la porte d'entrée, se demandant s'il allait en ressortir un jour. Cela pouvait sembler idiot voir complètement grotesque mais la peur est une chose de complètement irrationnelle. Elle était parfois inexplicable et parfois on pouvait en découvrir les origines. Dans le cas de Tony, cette peur avait des raisons d'exister mais elle était aussi absurde. Absurde parce qu'elle se portait envers un ex marine bien précis.

Gibbs n'était pas psychologue, loin de la. Mais il avait été proche de personne victime de viol. Et même si cela lui fit mal et qu'il eut envie de se tromper, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il avait reconnu certains signes caractéristiques. C'est pourquoi, il se dit qu'il avait agit comme un idiot. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Il avait du prendre une décision rapidement avant de perdre Tony pour toujours, car il savait que s'il l'avait laissé partir, il ne l'aurait plus jamais revu. A cet instant, il se sentit coupable. Coupable d'agir comme un con, coupable d'infliger a Tony ce sentiment d'angoisse qui ne cessait de le quitter. C'est pourquoi, il respira profondément et s'approcha de son jeune agent.

_ _**Tony ? Tony ? Regarde moi.**_

Tony dévia son regard sur les yeux bleu de son patron.

_ _**Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as ma parole, tu me fais confiance ?**_

A cette question, Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si son patron, lui avait posé cette question deux jours plus tôt, il aurait répondu sans hésiter ... mais aujourd'hui ... c'était différent. Alors il intensifia son regard et posa une question qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

_ _**Pourquoi ?**_

_ _**Pourquoi quoi ?**_ demanda a son tour le chef d'équipe.

_ _**Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ?**_

_ _**Tony ... on ne pourrait pas en parler a l'intérieur.**_

_ _**Je vois**_. A la suite de sa réponse, Tony se mit a faire le tour de la voiture et s'installa au siège conducteur. _**... les clés ?**_ demanda t'il en tendant sa main devant lui.

__** Quoi ?**_

_ _**Écoutes, que les choses soient claires. Je n'ai jamais demandé a arrêter la vicodine. C'est toi qui t'ai mis cette idée en tete !**_

_ _**Et qu'est ce que tu aurais aimé que je fasse ? que je te laisse te défoncer jusqu'à atteindre l'overdose ?**_

_ _**Pourquoi pas ? après tout, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! ... c'est vrai, pourquoi te compliquer la vie ? tu retournes au boulot et moi je fonce a la pharmacie et on fait comme si de rien n'était ! c'est la meilleure solution !**_

_ _**Elle ne l'est pas pour moi ! je ne te laisserais pas te détruires !**_

_ _**Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?**_

l'irritation de Tony montait en flèche et Gibbs du s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ _**Parce que je tiens a toi, espèce d'abruti !**_

Tony ne fit même pas attention a la phrase et déclaration de Gibbs. Il était partit dans un monologue sans fin quand les mots de Gibbs se répercuta dans son esprit.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**Je tiens a toi, Tony. ... bien plus que je ne le devrais. C'est pour ça que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu peux mettre les pieds chez moi et que tu dois arrêter. Écoutes, peu importe les sentiments que tu as mon égard. Cela ne changera rien. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de venir avec moi et que tu acceptes une bonne fois pour toute mon aide.**_

Les mots de Gibbs résonnèrent encore dans l'esprit de Tony. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait de telle chose. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il ne comptait pour personne a par peut être Sasha, mais la aussi c'était différent. Sasha l'aimait beaucoup mais comme une soeur aime son frère. Et même s'il savait qu'elle était prête a prendre une balle a sa place, cela lui faisait étrange de savoir qu'une personne ressentait des sentiments aussi fort a son égard. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué. De plus, il ne savait pas non plus comment agir envers Gibbs après cet aveux. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour son patron. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas posé ce genre de question, puisqu'il croyait et était même persuadé que personne ne se souciait de lui. Pourquoi sa vie était si compliqué ? il n'aurait pas put trouver une jolie fille, l'aimer et l'épouser comme la plus part des mortels ? mais non, Anthony Dinozzo ne veux jamais faire comme les autres, ça serait bien trop simple ! pourquoi se simplifier la vie ? il devait être maso, c'est sur. Devait il croire les paroles de Gibbs ? ... il avait observer ses yeux et Tony était convaincu que ses yeux ne lui mentait pas, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui.

_ _**C'est d'accord**_. Répondit Tony dans un murmure.

Gibbs parut soulagé.

_ _**Mais a une condition.**_

_**_ Tout ce que tu voudras.**_

_**_ Chacun dort dans son lit.**_

Gibbs sourit, _**je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, agent Dinozzo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, merci pour vos reviews. Voici une petite suite, bonne lecture et encore merci de votre soutien ! ;)

* * *

La nuit suivante fut éprouvante pour le jeune italien. En effet, aux alentours des 3h du matin, Tony s'agita de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Son esprit était envahit d'images n'ayant aucun sens, tout était déformé et surtout le visage de Rick ne s'était d'apparaître. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne parvenait pas a l'oublier ? pourquoi celui ci l'effrayait toujours autant ? ne pouvait il pas le laisser tranquille ?. Le sourire de Rick se transforma vite en un sourire effrayant, a la limite du psychopathe. Il le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, l'entendre rire d'un rire assez salasse et il sentit sa main sur lui. Ce contact, lui parut si réel que son corps réagit violemment. Des frissons s'emparèrent de lui et il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il hurla sa détresse, suppliant a Rick de ne pas le toucher mais a son réveil ce n'était pas Rick qui était en face de lui. Quand il prit conscience que ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, il se détesta d'avoir put parâtre si ridicule devant son boss.

Gibbs alerté par les gémissements de Tony, s'était rendu d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre. Il avait retrouvé Tony gesticulant dans tout les sens, se débattant avec les draps. On aurait dit que celui ci ne pouvait parvenir a sortir de sa torpeur. Gibbs s'etait alors rapproché de son agent et avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce geste provoqua une vive réaction de la part de son agent, il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et en criant son effroi. Devant ce cri de douleur et de détresse, Gibbs eu un pincement au coeur.

Tony regarda autour de lui, tentant peut être de se rassurer. Il voulait être sur que Rick n'était pas ici. Mais son besoin de combler ce vide qui semblait le bouffer de l'intérieur se fit plus grand. Il ne pouvait pas gérer. Il en était incapable. Il était incapable de réciter a la vicodine, il était incapable de résister a Rick ...

Le jeune italien se leva précipitamment de son lit pour faire face a Gibbs qui ne lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils se retrouvèrent face a face l'un de l'autre, leurs regards figé sur leur interlocuteur. C'est pourquoi, Gibbs vit que tony était complètement débousselé et ne savait quoi faire. C'est alors que la voix misérable de son agent se fit entendre. Il agrippa l'ex marine par le col de sa chemise, sa bouche n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre de celle de son patron et Gibbs du faire preuve d'un self contrôle irréprochable afin de ne pas dévorer les lèvres de son agent.

_ _**Donne moi de la vicodine**_.

Gibbs passa rapidement une main sur son visage. Il était désarmé devant la voix faible et pleine de souffrance de l'italien mais il ne devait pas abandonner. Tony avait besoin qu'il soit fort.

_ _**Je ne peux pas, tony. Tu le sais**_. Lui répondit il doucement.

L'emprise de Tony sur son col de chemise se fit plus forte.

_ _**Je t'en prit, Gibbs. Juste une. ... je ne vais pas y arriver**_.

C'est a cet instant que Gibbs prit le visage de son agent au creux de ses mains.

_ _**Tony, regarde moi. Regarde moi !**_

Tony eu finalement le courage et la force de supporter le regard de son patron sur lui.

_ _**Tu vas y arriver, tu m'entends ! tu peux le faire ! tu en es capable et je ne te laisserai pas !**_

A la suite de cela, Gibbs attira un peu plus Tony contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Au début, Tony sursauta puis il se laissa détendre ses muscles contre la poitrine de l'ex marine. Il posa sa tete au creux de l'épaule de Gibbs et se laissa aller. Il avait tellement mal et peur qu'il ne savait plus très bien ou il en était.

Quelques heures plus tard, On pouvait distinguer le chef d'équipe allongé sur le lit, tony près de lui. Il avait proposé a son agent de s'allonger, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Tony avait acquiescer et une fois sur son lit, son corps s'était mis a trembler très violemment. Ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien, la nausée ne faisait que croître et il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était pas réel. Cette impression de flotter et d'être ailleurs, le fit monter une vague de panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau.

Devant le mal être de l'homme qui l'aimait, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de tenter une approche. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser tout seul. Il n'avait pas a affronter cela tout seul. Il s'allongea alors près de tony mais laissa tout de même un léger espace entre eux. Il ne voulait pas terrifié, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il passa son bras droit derrière sa tete, puis donna un dernier regard au jeune italien. La position de Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était dos a son mentor, la tete enfoui au creux de son épaule. L'italien tenta de cacher sa douleur et détresse comme il le pouvait et s'empêcha de pleurer. Les larmes aux yeux, il garda le silence entraînant l'incompréhension, la colère et l'inquiétude de son patron. L'ex marine laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, c'est alors qu'il vit Tony se retourner difficilement et s'avancer lentement et prudemment vers lui. il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour ensuite sentir, la petite frimousse de son agent contre son torse, se maintenant a son t-shirt fortement.

_ _**J'ai peur**_. Murmura Tony entre deux tremblements.

_ _**Je sais. Mais je suis la**_. Et pour comme pour appuyer ses dires, Gibbs enveloppa Tony de ses bras.

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et était enfin soulagé de constater les premiers rayons de soleil apparaître. Même si la présence de Gibbs l'avait quelque peu rassuré, le visage de Rick ne cessait de se présenter devant lui. Il fermait les yeux, il le voyait et quand ses yeux étaient parfaitement ouvert, il obtenait le même résultat. Le jeune italien se sentait épuisé, il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son patron sans le réveiller. Une fois cela fait, il descendit les escaliers et fit un rapide passage a la salle de bain. Quand il vit son reflet un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de lui. Il ne ressemblait tout simplement a rien. Sa peau était pale, ses traits crispé et fatigué et ne parlons même pas des cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux brun. Tony ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter ce reflet, son reflet. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme une présence derrière lui. Deux bras fort le serra, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Des mains dure se mirent a le caresser avec violence, il ressentit même une morsure au niveau de son épaule. Tony sursauta et se retourna vivement, mais ne vit personne. La respiration haletante et rapide, Tony se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il devait absolument dormir ou il allait bientôt devenir dingue.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

_ _**Tony, ca va ?**_

A la voix de son patron, Tony essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions afin de ne pas dévoiler une réponse d'une voix trop fragile.

_ _**...Ouai ... tout va bien, boss. J'arrive**_.

Gibbs fronça des sourcils mais laissa faire. Il retrouva Dinozzo quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir assez moulant, laissant ainsi apparaître les traits fins de son torse. Cependant, l'ex marine, remarqua immédiatement que son agent avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Les cheveux en bataille et mouillé, tony fit mine d'afficher un sourire puis s'assit a la table de la cuisine. Gibbs lui déposa une tasse de café ainsi que différents pamcakes, beignets et céréales. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que prenait Tony au déjeuner, alors il avait fait un échantillon de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Le jeune agent regarda mal a l'aise les différents plats devant lui. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas faim. Il avait plutôt envie de vomir ou encore de boire du Scotch a défaut de n'avoir pas de vicodine a porter de main.

_ _**Gibbs, j'apprécie ... mais je n'ai pas réellement faim.**_

_ _**Je sais. Mais tu vas manger un peu**_. Gibbs porta sa tasse de café a ses lèvres. _**Je n'ai pas envie que tu me tombes dans les bras**_.

_ _**Ah bon ? je croyais que c'était le contraire ?**_ répliqua tony sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Quand, il s'aperçut de l'impact de ses paroles, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se maudit intérieurement.

_ _**... Pardon, Gibbs ... je ne voulais pas ... **_dit il avec culpabilité.

_ _**Je sais. T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave.**_

_ _**Si, au contraire ! je suis sincèrement désolé.**_

Gibbs se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

_ _**C'est oublié, Dinozzo.**_

Tony acquiesça en signe de remerciement.

_ _**Allez mange un peu.**_

Tony fit un sourire timide puis se força a manger un ou deux pamcakes avec son café. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire après tout ce que Gibbs faisait pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux agents se retrouvèrent devant la télé a contempler une émission dont le but leur échappait complètement. Tony commençait a sombrer dans l'inconscience, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourde. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après avoir dormir juste que quelques heures au cours de ces 3 derniers jours. Même s'il se trouvait devant la télé, l'esprit de Gibbs était hanté par plusieurs questions. Notamment, une, qui ne cessait de clignoter en rouge : Qui était ce Rick ?. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais et il donnerait sa main a couper que ce Rick était la clé de tout ce mystère. Parce que même si Dinozzo ne prenait plus de vicodine, son état semblait pas pour autant s'améliorer. En effet, il était toujours a cran, se retournant sans cesse, de peur que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui tombe dessus. De plus, sa perte d'appétit et son moral en prenait un bon coup. Même si le médecin légiste lui avait spécifier que le manque et la désintoxication pouvait entraîner déprime, perte d'appétit et irritabilité, il sentait que quelque chose d'autre en était également la cause. Tony était un homme intelligent, il n'aurait jamais prit cette satanée vicodine sans raison et encore moins pour faire comme les autres.

_ _**Pourquoi tu fais ça, Tony ?**_ demanda t'il sans attendre une réelle réponse. Cependant, il entendit un petit gémissement et une voix faible lui répondre.

_ _**... pour ... oublier **_. Répondit tony maladroitement dans son sommeil.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la voix de son agent.

_ _**Oublier quoi ?**_ tenta t'il sans trop y croire.

_ _**... Rick.**_

_ _**Qui est Rick ?**_ demanda l'ex marine en se rapprochant de son bel italien.

Mais a l'annonce de ce prénom, le corps de tony se figea radicalement. Tout ses muscles se crispèrent et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide.

**Dans l'esprit de Tony :**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Tony travaillait en tant qu'inspecteur dans la police de Baltimore sous les ordres du capitaine Nichols. Le jeune flic tentait en vain de faire au mieux son travail et dégageait une joie de vivre indéfinissable. En effet, Tony avait vite comprit que pour rester dans ce milieu, il fallait a tout prix garder son sens de l'humour et surtout prendre du recul avec les différentes enquêtes. Il trouvait toujours le mot qui finissait par faire sourire ses collègues et il était très doué dans son boulot. Tony était le genre de personne qui comprenait vite et qui n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques. Beaucoup trop de risques, selon Sasha. Bien sur, tout flic est soumis dans sa carrière, son travail a se retrouver face au danger mais avec Tony c'était diffèrent. C'était comme si les ennuis, le danger et la merde, pardonné moi l'expression était attiré par lui tel un aimant sur la porte d'un réfrigérateur. Non seulement, il l'attirait mais en plus, il n'hésitait pas non plus a se mettre en danger. Maintes fois Sasha avait pensé que celui ci le faisait exprès, qu'il agissait délibérément de cette façon, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ... qu'il cherchait a obtenir quelque. Ou alors ce n'était que pure insouciance.

Tony était agréable avec tout le monde dans le commissariat. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de sous métier, chaque personne était utile et apportait quelque chose afin de mener a bien le fonctionnement de la structure. C'est pourquoi, il discutait souvent avec les scientifiques, les légistes ainsi que les secrétaires. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier et il avait petit a petit réussit a trouver sa place.

De plus, Tony était une personne très douce. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il était très préoccupe par ce que pouvait ressentir les autres. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'on confia a Tony, la dire tache d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle a la famille a chaque fois. Tony avait horreur de ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se disait que si c'était lui qui le faisait au moins la famille ne sera pas mal traitée en plus de devoir supporter une perte douloureuse.

Toutes ces choses la, le capitaine l'avait très bien remarqué. En effet, durant ces 4 semaines il avait observé a mainte reprise ce jeune inspecteur qui lui éveillait un certain intérêt. C'était après tout, un très beau jeune homme disposant d'un certain charme qui ne lui était pas insensible. Combien de fois, il avait rêver de pouvoir toucher ce corps, le sentir sous ses doigts ... rien qu'a cette pensée, le capitaine eu un léger sourire espiègle. Il voulait sentir sa peau, ses lèvres et ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, c'était de le posséder entièrement. Son jeune inspecteur n'appartenais qu'a lui, lui seul avait le droit de le toucher, de le prendre ... Durant toutes ces semaines d'observation, il put déceler les points faible du jeune Anthony. Et il devait reconnaître que celui ci possédait un bon nombre de faiblesse. Tony était un homme discret, il ne parlait jamais réellement de sa vie privée. Oh bien, il avait remarqué que celui ci avait trouvé une confidente, mais cela ne le préoccupa davantage. C'était un homme fragile, qui ne possédait aucune attache. Pas de famille reconnue. En effet, le capitaine avait effectué de vive recherche a ce sujet et il avait découvert que son élève était fils unique, sa mère tuée dans un accident de voiture a l'age de ces 5 ans et un père totalement absent, même pratiquement disparu de la circulation. Il n'avait pas d'ami connu mis a part, la jeune Sasha, qui devra sans doute sans occuper ... il n'était pas un homme fêtard et ne sortait jamais, mise a part peut être pour aller rendre visite a son grand père, hébergé dans une maison de retraite. Ce grand père ne lui posera pas trop de problème. En effet, celui ci était atteint d'alzheimer, il y avait donc peu de chance que celui ci demande la présence de son petit fils.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu tony boire un seul verre. Par ses quelques sources, il avait apprit la raison a cela. Tony ne buvait pas a cause de l'image de son père mais en plus ne le supportait pas. Et encore, c'était une des facettes de son inspecteur qu'il connaissait mais il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser parâtre.

Tony était occupé a mettre a jour son rapport quand son patron frappa a la porte de son bureau.

_ _**Dinozzo, toujours la ?**_

_ _**Oui, monsieur. Mon rapport sera sur votre bureau dans 20 min.**_ Sourit il.

_ _**Je n'en doute pas**_.

Le capitaine Nichols fit quelques pas afin de se rapprocher du bureau de son subordonné.

_ _**Écoutez, Dinozzo. Vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez rentrez chez vous. Vous finirez ce rapport demain matin**_.

_ _**Je préférais le finir maintenant**_. Répondit il avec un léger sourire en coin. Tony se passa une main sur le visage.

_ _**Dinozzo, rentrez chez vous c'est un ordre !**_

Tony haussa les épaules et capitula.

_ _**Très bien, c'est vous le patron.**_

Tony éteignit son ordinateur, se munit de sa veste et de son sac puis franchit les portes de son bureau. Il fut suivit par les pas de son supérieur.

_ _**Monsieur ?**_ demanda Tony, ne sachant pas ce que lui voulait son patron.

_ _**Votre voiture est au garage, il me semble ?**_

_**_ Oui, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.**_

_ _**Bien, alors je vous dépose. Et on ne discute pas, Dinozzo !**_

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Sa tete lui faisait un mal de chien et la lumière des rayons du soleil n'arrangeaient rien. Il clignota des paupières et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il était allongé sur son canapé et comme par réflexe celui ci jeta un oeil a sa montre. Il était exactement 16h10. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ? enfin, dormi, il devrait plutôt dire cauchemardé. Ressasser les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Rick n'était pas ce qu'il préférait au contraire. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'étira de tout ses membres. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être fatigué ! il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme s'il avait couru un marathon ou soulever des grosses caisses toutes la journée. Il se sentait faible. Avant, il pouvait au moins s'épargner cette sensation désagréable qui le révulsait au plus au point. Le jeune italien se leva et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Il traversa le salon, tenta en vain de ne pas percuter le moindre obstacle puis franchit la porte de la salle de bain. Son esprit avait soumis légèrement la question de savoir ou était Gibbs mais il l'abandonna bien vite.

Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et mouilla son visage a deux reprise avant de se rendre compte qu'un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la gauche ou il fut surpris de voir Gibbs, sous la douche, entièrement nu. Il resta complètement figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui et 3 mots ne cessaient de marquer son esprit. GIBBS - NU - DOUCHE - GIBBS - NU - DOUCHE - GIBBS - NU - DOUCHE ... et cet enchaînement aurait pu durer des heures, seulement il se reprit très vite et commença a bégayer vaguement des excuses envers son patron.

_ _**Euh ... désolé ... je ... je vais ... **_Puis Tony mal a l'aise désigna la porte avec sa main droite et fila a toute jambe, laissant derrière lui un Gibbs tout sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs sortit de la salle de bain habillé cette fois ci. Il rejoignit Tony dans le salon ou celui ci faisait mine de lire un magazine alors que esprit était totalement ailleurs. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il relisait la même phrase sans sans rendre compte. pourquoi mais pourquoi était il rentré dans cette foutu salle de bain ? pourquoi il n'avait pas frapper avant d'entrer ou pourquoi est ce que Gibbs n'avait il pas verrouillée cette putain de porte ?. La, il en était sur et certain, il était maudit. C'est ça. Il avait du être un pourri dans sa vie antérieure et maintenant il devait en payer le prix. Il n'avait jamais vu son patron nu et a vrai dire cela ne lui avait jamais effleurer l'esprit. Mais pourquoi est ce que l'on s'acharnait sur lui ? il l'oserait plus jamais regarder Gibbs en face maintenant, c'était trop gênant.

Gibbs quand a lui fut attendri et même amusé par la réaction de son agent. Voir un Tony gené était un agréable spectacle et l'ex marine ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui ci était trop mignon. Tony cachait son visage grâce au magazine et cela fit sourire l'ex marine.

_ _**Qu'est ce que tu li ?**_ demanda t'il avec amusement.

_ _**Hein ?**_

_**_ C'est intéressant ?**_

Devant le froncement de sourcil de son agent, Gibbs décida d'éclaircir la situation.

_ **_Ton magazine ?_**

_ _**Ah ... euh ... **_Tenta d'articuler l'italien en venant de comprendre la question de son boss. _**Ben enfet ... **_Tony détourna son regard sur celui de son patron et vit un sourire aussi large qu'une soucoupe sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la torture que lui infligeait l'ex marine. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses muscles se détendirent peu a peu. .. _**Tu te fout de moi, c'est ça ? **_demanda t'il sur un ton léger.

__** Non, loin de moi cette idée. Mais ce n'est pas souvent que je vois MON agent principal a court de mots**_. Répondit il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ _**Tu sais que je vais finir par te le faire bouffer ton sourire !**_ Puis menant les gestes a la paroles, le jeune italien lança le magazine en sa direction. Le chef d'équipe eut a peine le temps de l'éviter de justesse.

_ _**Fait moi penser a te ramener le plus tôt possible en salle de tir.**_ Renchérit Gibbs devant la défaite de son agent.

_ _**Mouai**_. Fut le seul commentaire de Tony. Il était redevenu pensif et Gibbs se demandait bien pourquoi. Cependant, il était heureux que Tony ai put se détendre quelques minutes avait put profiter durant ce laps de temps de son Tony. Il avait aperçu le vrai tony durant cet échange et il désirait plus que tout que son jeune italien s'ouvre a lui et se laisse être lui même. Il ne voulait pas qu'il joue avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il porte ce masque de clown qu'il semblait porter constamment au bureau. Il connaissait le vrai Anthony Dinozzo, c'était lui, cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

_ _**Il est bientôt midi. Prends tes affaires, on va faire un tour.**_

_ _**Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir.**_

_ _**Première chose a faire ... **_Tony le regarda intensément, se demandant bien ou son patron voulait en venir. _**... ne pas t'écouter**_. Tony roula des yeux et sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas avoir le dernier mot, se leva du canapé et prit sa veste. En l'enfilant, il eut comme un réflexe bête. Il plongea sa main droite dans sa poche a la recherche de sa petite boite mais la réalité lui revint a l'esprit. Gibbs ayant assister a la scène, afficha un regard triste mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer son italien puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Tony prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et releva la tete pour être face aux regard bleu de son patron. Tout d'un coup, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une certaine gène et une légère honte, il devait bien l'avouer.

_ _**Je suis désolé**_. Dit il en baissant les yeux.

_ _**Il te reste encore du chemin a faire mais je te promet que ça va aller**_. Répondit tout simplement Gibbs.

* * *

Tony était assis dans un restaurant Italien en face de l'ex marine. Ils s'étaient retrouvés a une table placée dans le fond de la salle près de la grande baie vitrée. Cet emplacement convenait très bien au jeune agent qui ne supportait pas la foule et aimait disposer d'un brin d'intimité. Si Tony aimait le contact humain, il ne supportait pas pour autant la foule. Il était agoraphobe depuis l'age de ses 15 ans suite a un concert qui s'était très mal passé. Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir ou les cris, l'hystérie et ou le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer et il ne revivrait cette expérience pour rien au monde. Une fois la carte de l'établissement en main, la jambe de Tony ne cessait de trembler et ses mains se firent moites. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. C'est vrai il était en manque mais il pensait que le plus gros était fait déjà. Combien de temps tout ce cirque allait il encore durer ? Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur autre chose et observa les différents plats proposés. Cependant, même si tout ces plats avaient l'air aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, Tony n'en ressentait ni la faim, ni l'envie de goûter a l'un de ses plats. Il donna un bref coup d'oeil a Gibbs qui lisait lui aussi son menu. Puis, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il lâcha violemment le menu sur la table en se disant que c'était absolument absurde qu'il consulte cette stupide carte puisqu'il connaissait ces plats par coeur. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez a l'aide de son pouce et de son index sous l'oeil attentif de Gibbs.

_ _**Tony ?**_

_ _**Parle moi, Gibbs. Parle moi, je t'en supplie ou je vais faire une connerie**_. Implora t'il d'une voix basse ou l'on pouvait distingué un léger sanglot.

_ _**Combien font 2356 divisé par 3 ?**_ demanda t'il avec une voix douce.

_ _**Quoi ?**_ demanda a son tour Tony, en relevant la tete vers son interlocuteur.

_ _**Combien font 2356 divisé par 3 ?**_ répéta tranquillement l'ex marine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tony commença alors a calculer dans sa tete et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas du tout doué en calcul mental. Décidément, lui et les maths ça faisait deux et cela ne remontait pas d'hier. Il continua cependant a chercher dans les moindres recoins de son esprit la réponse a cette simple question mais n'en vit pas le bout. C'est dix minutes plus tard, que Gibbs le tira de ses pensées avec un sourire tendre.

_ _**Toi qui connaît les spécialités que me conseilles tu ?**_

_ _**Euh ... **_Fut la seule réponse de l'italien pour le moment. La question de son patron venait de lui traverser l'esprit et comme il devait répondre a son boss, il laissa de coté ses recherches de calcul. ... _**euh, moi je prend toujours spaghettis a la bolognaise mais si tu ... **_Tony n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut couper par la voix de son interlocuteur.

_ _**Alors ça sera deux spaghettis bolognaise**_. Dit il avec un léger sourire a la serveuse se tenant tout juste près de lui. Celle ci lui rendit un sourire et lui fit un bref coup de tete en signe d'approbation. Tony resta figé durant plusieurs minutes. Depuis quand la serveuse était elle a leur table ? il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, ni même entendu. C'était vraiment du pur délire !

_ Depuis combien de temps elle était la ? demanda t'il a son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Gibbs regarda vaguement sa montre, 5 min.

_**_ 5 min ?**_

_ _**Tu étais très bien concentré**_. Se contenta de dire le chef d'équipe.

_ _**Mouai**_. Fit Tony méfiant.

_ _**Tony, tu me le dirais si quelque chose te préoccupait ?**_

A cette question, Tony remua difficilement sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, en réalité. Soit il se contentait de lui dire un mensonge mais il savait que Gibbs le verrait tout de suite, soit il disait la vérité et ça c'était une chose qui lui était très difficile. Devant le regard intense et insistant de celui ci, ou Tony avait la méchante impression d'etre lu et passer au rayons X, il capitula.

_**_ Je n'en sais rien**_. Puis, il se munit de son verre et le fit rouler sur lui même. Il ne savait pas comment Gibbs allait réagir face a cela c'est pourquoi il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ _**Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?**_

Devant cette aberration, Tony releva vivement la tete.

_ _**Si, Bien sur. Je n'ai jamais remis ma confiance a ton égard en question ... enfin pas depuis l'autre jour**_. Finit il de dire dans un murmure.

Gibbs savait pertinemment de quel jour, son agent faisait mention et il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Si ce qu'il avait vu était juste alors c'était un comportement tout a fait normal.

_ _**Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

Tony prit une grande inspiration, _**Je te fais confiance, Gibbs. Mais ... mais je n'aime pas, parler de moi**_. Le jeune italien ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait réussi a le dire. Il avait réussi a dire ce qu'il pensait sincèrement et cela ne lui était pas arriver depuis fort longtemps. C'était une sensation qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il se sentait comme plus léger mais il éprouvait aussi un certain remord a l'avoir dit. Tony n'aimait pas que les gens connaissent ses opinions, ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses faiblesses enfin tout ce qui pouvait les conduire a en savoir plus sur lui. Il avait commis une fois cette erreur, et il ne s'en était jamais réellement remis. Il pensait que de laisser une fenêtre ouverte sur sa vie, son passé ne pourrait être qu'une faiblesse. En effet, n'importe quel individu pourrait être apte a s'en servir contre lui et ainsi profiter de la situation. Il en avait déjà fait les frais et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. C'était pour une de ces raisons que Tony jouait au clown et aimait se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

__** Je comprends.**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_

Gibbs sourit, Je ne suis pas un monstre, tony. Je peux tout a fait comprendre qu'une personne ai des réticences a parler d'elle. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas très bavard moi non plus.

Un petit silence agréable s'installa entre eux. C'est Gibbs qui le rompit en décidant d'engager une autre tactique. Après tout, il voulait connaître l'identité de ce Rick, persuadé que celui ci était la clé de tout ce mystère.

_ _**Quand je suis rentré chez les marines, j'avais 19 ans**_.

Tony fronça les sourcils devant l'aveu de son patron, quoi ?

_ _**J'avais 19 ans. Mon père m'a toujours répéter depuis ma tendre enfance qu'il n'y avait pas de plus beau métier que de servir son pays. Tu trouves que c'est le plus beau des métiers, toi ?**_

Tony haussa les épaules, _**Je ne sais pas trop, ... Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Si l'on venait a manquer de médecins ou encore d'éboueurs, tout le monde pourrait en être touché**_.

_ _**Vrai.**_ Reconnu Gibbs étonné de la façon de penser de son protéger. En réalité, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu dire autre chose que les dernières répliques de films ou encore ses déboires avec les femmes. C'était un coté du caractère, de la personnalité de Dinozzo qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et il désirait plus que tout en apprendre plus.

C'est a cet instant que la serveuse arriva avec les deux plats en main. Elle les déposa délicatement sur la table et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de repartir en direction des autres clients du restaurant. Les deux hommes mangèrent tranquillement toujours accompagné de petites anecdotes sur la vie de l'ex marine. Tony appréciait ça. Il appréciait que son patron lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir un peu a lui. De plus, cela lui permettait de respirer un peu et de ne pas être l'objet de toutes les attentions durant un repas. C'était agréable, il se sentait bien. Les symptômes de manque c'étaient dissipés et il en remercia silencieusement Gibbs. Il savait que la présence de l'ex marine y était pour beaucoup mais il ne savait pas encore très bien l'expliquer. Ils finirent leurs assiettes, puis Gibbs commanda un café. Tony avait refusé poliment le dessert et le café. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus faim et le café n'était pas franchement une de ses boissons préférées. Une fois le café de Gibbs terminé, les deux hommes sortirent du restaurant et repartirent en direction du chemin de la maison de Gibbs.

* * *

A bientot, pour la suite ;) Et un grand merci pour vos reviews ! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Tony avait l'intention de rendre visite a son grand père, Emiliano. En effet, Tony lui rendait très souvent visite même si celui ci ne pouvait pas convenablement se souvenir de lui. Ce manque de reconnaissance blessait beaucoup le jeune italien mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir a son grand père, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Mais, il est vrai que lui rendre visite était une épreuve plus dur a chaque fois. Il était très difficile de voir son unique parent, la seule personne qui compte pour vous et qui a tout sacrifié pour vous élevé, malade et faible. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, mais il avait aussi très envie de le voir. Emiliano, avait toujours été la pour lui et il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans sa présence. Une des plus grande peur du jeune agent était de perdre son grand père, même si d'une certaine manière, il l'avait déjà perdu un peu.

La nuit avait été plus calme que les précédentes, c'est pourquoi il se sentait capable de sortir seul sans commettre le moindre écart, tel que se précipiter dans une pharmacie par exemple. Il était 10h, Tony venait de finir de s'habiller et de manger quelques morceaux d'une omelette quand il descendit les quelques marches de l'escalier menant a la cave de son patron. Il ne fut pas très surprit de le retrouver a poncer son bateau et sourit a cette image.

_ _**Gibbs, je m'absente quelques heures.**_

Le chef d'équipe s'arrêta net dans sa progression puis jeta un regard méfiant au jeune italien.

_ _**Ou vas tu ?**_ demanda t'il d'une voix calme. Gibbs était tout a fait conscient qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attacher Tony sur une chaise et le séquestrer chez lui mais il désirait faire son maximum pour l'aider.

_ _**Une petite course personnelle**_. Déclara t'il tout aussi calmement, puis comme pour diminuer les soupçons de son patron, il rajouta dans un sourire. _**Je ne vais pas braquer une pharmacie, boss**_.

_ _**Je viens avec toi**_. Dit il d'un ton sans appel et ne laissant place a aucune discussion.

_ _**La confiance règne !**_ ne put s'empêcher de soulever Tony légèrement irrité et blessé par la réaction de l'ex marine.

A la suite de ces paroles, Gibbs monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de son agent et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ _**J'ai confiance en toi, Tony. Mais tu n'es pas dans une forme olympique ces derniers temps. Il est normal que je prenne des précautions.**_

_ _**Mouai**_. Se contenta t'il de répondre. Après tout, il devait avouer que son comportement n'était pas vraiment idéal pour laisser place a la confiance. Ces 4 derniers jours avaient été éprouvant et il s'était montrer dans un état qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour eux deux et surtout pour Gibbs. Supporter quelqu'un de complètement irrationnel, pour ne pas mentionner le mot dingue, fou, cinglé ou complètement barjo ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec cette histoire, alors peut être que la présence de Gibbs a ses cotés n'était pas si mal que ça finalement.

__ **Je ne te rends pas les choses facile, hein ? **_remarqua t'il dans un murmure.

Gibbs sourit, non, mais je ne suis pas non plus une personne très facile a vivre. Déclara t'il pour toute réponse afin de faire sourire son homme. Attendez son homme ? oula, il devait a tout prix arrêter de s'engager dans cette voix, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de laisser divaguer ses fantasmes.

L'ancien marine était sur le point de franchir la porte d'entrée quand il s'aperçut que tony était resté complètement figé dans le hall d'entrée.

_ _**Ca va tony ?**_

_ _**Gibbs ...**_

Devant la tete déconfite de son protéger, Gibbs ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui.

_ _**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

Tony venait de réaliser que son patron allait l'accompagner voir son grand père a la maison de retraite et c'était une idée qui lui était difficile d'accepter. Faire entrer Gibbs dans sa vie était déjà pour lui très dur mais si en plus il en découvrait une peu plus sur lui, sa véritable personnalité, sa vrai vie alors la c'était carrément la catastrophe. Cela le gênait que Gibbs découvre une parcelle de sa vie, et s'il s'en servait un jour contre lui ? et s'il décidait de le menacer ou d'en tirer profit ? quand il s'aperçut des questions qui hantaient son esprit, Tony tenta de les chasser de son esprit le plus vite possible. Il était entrain de parler de Gibbs, la, Pas d'une quelconque personne. oh c'est pas vrai ! cette maudite vicodine lui retournait le cerveau ! il n'y avait pas d'autres explications a ce qui lui arrivait.

Gibbs ne voyant aucunes réactions de la part de son agent s'était rapproché de celui ci.

_ _**Tony ?**_ réessaya t'il de nouveau.

_ _**Je ... c'est que ... c'est une course personnelle et ... ça me rend ... assez nerveux.**_

Gibbs sourit, _**Je comprends mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire. Tu me fais confiance, non ?**_

Confiance, pourquoi ce mot revenait il sans cesse dans leurs moindres conversations ? ... Tony hocha la tete positivement puis se décida enfin a suivre son patron jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

Tony franchit les portes de la maison de retraite avec une certaine hâte et en même temps avec un peu de réticence. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange d'éprouver ces deux sentiments en même temps, mais bon, son choix était fait et il ne voulait en aucun cas revenir en arrière. Il fit un sourire amicale a la jeune réceptionniste qu'il reconnu immédiatement. C'était la jeune Lili aujourd'hui qui était de service, il lui adressa un rapide bonjour puis se dirigea en direction de la chambre de son grand père. Tony n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui indique le chemin, il le connaissait par coeur. De plus, il se sentait soulagé que Gibbs accepte de l'attendre dans la voiture. Au moins, il pourrait se retrouver un peu seul avec Emiliano et il en avait besoin. Il traversa le long couloir puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il attendit quelques minutes pour enfin voir les portes de la cabine s'ouvrir sur une bonne vingtaine de personne attendant de pouvoir rejoindre l'étage désiré. Ses yeux s'arrondirent telles des soucoupes, il était décidément hors de question qu'il monte la dedans. Il y avait trop de monde, les gens étaient serrés entre eux, se collant presque. Apparemment, il préférait s'étouffer que de prendre les escaliers. L'agoraphobie de Tony prit le dessus et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva a monter les 4 étages a pieds. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, après tout, un peu d'activité sportive ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il arriva enfin au 4 étages avec quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant son front mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Emiliano et rien d'autre. Il arriva devant la chambre 404 et frappa assez fort pour que celui ci l'entende. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte et retrouva son grand père assis sur son fauteuil roulant, habillé et coiffé. Apparemment, cela devait être l'heure de sa petite balade quotidienne, c'est d'ailleurs a cet instant que l'infirmière franchit la porte.

_ _**Mr Dinozzo, nous allons ...**_ Mais l'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand elle reconnu le jeune visiteur. Tony ! quelle bonne surprise ! comment vas tu ?

Tony sourit, a cette question il ne se voyait pas lui dire, oh ben ca va, je suis juste un accro a la vicodine qui essaye tant bien que de mal a se désintoxiquer a l'aide de son pot de colle de patron, et toi ? Alors, Tony se décida a répondre simplement.

__** Ca va et toi ?**_

La jeune infirmière fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle ne semblait pas convaincu.

_ _**Ca va. J'étais justement sur le point de lui faire faire une petite balade. Mais si tu veux le faire ?**_

_ _**Avec plaisir ! **_Répondit directement le jeune italien avec un ton enjoué.

_ _**Très bien**_. L'infirmière se rapprocha du vieil homme puis lui parla d'une voix calme et claire. _**Mr Dinozzo, je vous laisse faire une petite balade avec Tony aujourd'hui. Vous vous souvenez de Tony ?**_

En percevant la voix de Julie, Mr Dinozzo reporta son regard sur celle ci puis dévisagea longuement le jeune homme.

_ _**Qui êtes vous ?**_ demanda t'il d'une voix un peu sèche.

Tony ferma les yeux quelques instants, c'était toujours dur pour lui. Julie le savait parfaitement, c'est pourquoi, elle répondit a sa place.

_ _**C'est Tony, votre petit fils. Vous vous souvenez de Tony ? il vient très souvent vous voir.**_

_**_ Mon petit fils ?**_

_**_ Oui. Vous voulez faire un tour avec lui ?**_

Le vieil homme parut réfléchir quelques instants puis après avoir peser le pour et le contre accepta en voyant le regard triste du jeune homme.

Tony sourit, soulagé puis Julie les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du petit parc situé juste derrière la résidence. Elle lui fit un dernier signe et lui rappela qu'il pouvait la biper a n'importe quel moment en cas de besoin. Tony acquiesça reconnaissant puis commença a faire le tour du parc accompagné de son grand père qui ne cessait de faire des réflexions sur les passants, les infirmières ou encore sur le parc en lui même.

De son coté, Gibbs attendait patiemment le retour de son agent dans la voiture. Il avait parfaitement vu le mal aise de Tony au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur destination, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il était garé sur le parking de la résidence et quand il avait vu " maison des sources " sur l'enseigne, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ou ils étaient. Tony venait sûrement rendre visite a l'un de ses grands parents. Cependant, il était tout de même étonné. En effet, cette maison de retraite avait l'air de coûter très cher et il se demandait bien ou tony pouvait il chercher l'argent pour payer cette résidence. Il regarda sa montre de nouveau. Cela faisait exactement un peu près une heure que Tony était rentré, il n'allait sûrement plus tarder maintenant. Il décida d'allumer la radio, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie et tomba sur un flash info.

" Grâce a l'expérience du capitaine Nichols, les braqueurs de banque sévissant dans la région de Washington DC ont été neutralisés. Nous vous rappelons, que la police locale a fait appel a Nichols pour sa forte expérience dans ce domaine et cela ne fut pas une erreur puisque quelques jours plus tard seulement, les malfaiteurs ont été interpellés... "

C'est alors qu'il vit Tony sortir de la propriété. Seulement, il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul a voir que tony était présent. En effet, a quelques mètres de la, une mercedes noire, aux vitre tintées étaient stationnée. De la fumée recouvrait entièrement l'habitacle ou des mégots de cigarettes étaient éparpillés un peu de partout. Sur le siège passager un bon nombre de photo en noire et blanc reposait sur une grande enveloppe marron. Sur ces photos, on pouvait facilement distingué un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années sortant de chez lui, sortant du QG du ncis, se promenant dans la rue, assis a une table d'un restaurant derrière une grande baie vitrée, rentrant dans sa voiture et même devant un kiosque a journaux. C'est alors qu'on entendit le bruit d'un appareil photo prenant plusieurs clichés. Cette fois ci, on prit le jeune homme sortant d'une maison de retraite, portant le nom de " maison des sources ". Une fois les clichés pris, l'homme alluma une nouvelle cigarette et posa son outil de travail sur ses genoux, dévoilant ainsi un sourire machiavélique et son visage. Il prit une photo posée sur le siège passager et observa attentivement sa proie. Son sourire se fit plus large et expulsa un allô de fumée qui se propagea sur la photo en question. Il venait de le retrouver. Bientôt, il serait de nouveau a lui et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. L'homme se mit a rire.

_ _**Tu es a moi, Anthonio.**_

Le jeune homme présent sur ces clichés n'était qu'autre qu'un jeune italien portant le nom d'Anthony Emiliano Dinozzo.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Tony avait arrêter la vicodine et si les premiers jours avaient été dur, il semblait que le plus gros était fait. Bon, parfois quand il n'allait pas bien, il éprouvait une certaine envie mais il savait la gérer tout du moins ... quand Gibbs était dans les parages. Il savait pertinemment que si Gibbs n'avait pas été la lors de ces nombreuses envies soudaines, il aurait depuis longtemps replongé. Il était revenu au bureau et tentait de continuer sa misérable vie sans la substance qui avait depuis longtemps été comme sa deuxième moitié. De plus, il n'avait pas relancer le sujet du : Mon boss en pince pour moi mais je suis complètement paumé et ne sais pas comment faire pour m'échapper de ce merdier " sur le tapis et il savait qu'il devait a tout prix éclaircir certaines choses avec son patron même s'il n'en avait pas très envie. En effet, il n'avait pas envie de se remettre en question mais depuis ce fameux aveux, Tony ne cessait de se poser des questions et il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait connu a ce jour une seule relation avec un homme et cela avait été une expérience douloureuse pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage et la force de repasser par la. Oh bien sur, Gibbs et Rick n'avaient absolument rien avoir l'un l'autre mais l'ombre de l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de mal ne cessait de flotter au dessus de sa tete et il éprouvait toujours une certaine crainte. Mais pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? cette question ne le quittait jamais.

Si seulement Sasha était la, elle, elle serait quoi faire. Elle serait trouver les mots qui le rassurerais, elle serait quoi faire et comment agir. Elle serait la pour prêter une oreille attentive et une épaule réconfortante. Sasha, ... elle lui manquait tellement. Cet a cet instant, qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas penser a elle depuis un petit moment et il se sentit coupable. Après le boulot, il devait absolument aller la voire. Elle devait se sentir bien seule et une petite visite leur ferait le plus grand bien a tout les deux. Sasah était fille unique, sa mère décédée d'une longue maladie et son père, mort de tristesse a la suite de la perte de sa compagne. Sasha était alors restée seule, sans aucunes attaches jusqu'à la rencontre avec le jeune Anthony et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Sasha était tout l'opposée de Tony, c'est pourquoi il se complétait a merveille. Elle était plus extraverti et se foutait complètement de l'opinion des autres. Elle était agressive dans le sens ou elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et savait directement ce qu'elle voulait. De plus, elle était très méfiante envers les autres et très intuitives. C'est pourquoi, elle fut la première a remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec ce Rick Nichols. Elle avait fait par de ses soupçons a Tony mais celui ci lui répondait toujours avec un sourire et la rassurait, en lui disant qu'elle ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il aurait sans doute du l'écouter ...

Tony sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, aveux du quartier maire Anderson en mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Gibbs l'envoyait souvent diriger les entrevues avec les suspects ces derniers temps, pas que cela le gênait mais c'était assez étrange de sa part. D'habitude, le responsable et pro des entretiens c'était Gibbs, pas lui. Bon, il devait reconnaître que cela ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. C'est simple, il laissait le suspect mariner un peu dans son coin, puis il faisait son entrée, prenant une posture droite et affichant un regard perçant. Seulement en aucun cas, il n'agressait les suspects ou leur hurlait dessus. Il n'était pas très doué a ce jeu la. Lui, il envisageait les choses sous une autre forme, et empruntait une toute autre approche. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé a qui que se soit, mais Tony avait également fait des études de psychologies et du comportement donc il savait pertinemment comment agir en fonction des individus qu'il rencontrait. Pourquoi avait il fait des études de psychologies ? et bien une partie parce qu'il trouvait la nature humaine, les hommes tout a fait fascinant puis l'autre raison était restée dans un tiroir de sa tete ou ses rêves les plus plus fou y était enfermé précieusement.

Le jeune italien repartit en direction de l'open space pour y retrouver le reste de son équipe. Il tendit le dossier a son patron et lui déclara d'une voix sure et satisfaite.

_ _**Les aveux du quartier maître Anderson sont dans la boite**_. Puis il repartit en direction de son bureau pour terminer le processus de l'affaire, c'est a dire, la formulation du bon vieux rapport sous les yeux attentif de son patron.

* * *

Plus les jours avançaient et plus cela ressemblait a une victoire pour Gibbs. Il espérait que tony tienne encore le coup car il n'était cependant pas encore tiré d'affaire. En effet, les symptômes de manque étaient passés mais il savait comment réagissait son jeune italien. Il suffisait que quelque chose vienne le contrarié pour menacer 4 longues semaines de travail éprouvante. C'est pourquoi, il tenait toujours un oeil sur lui, même quand le jeune homme s'y attendait le moins. Ces derniers temps, Gibbs confia les nombreux interrogatoires a son agent senior car il avait remarqué qu'il était vraiment très doué pour cette tache. Connaissant Tony, celui ci devait penser que Gibbs le punissait ou tout simplement qu'il voulait le garder a l'écart du terrain et aux risques possibles de faire une rechute mais ce n'était pas le cas. Gibbs avait observé que tony était très compètent en matière des relations humaines. Il l'avait observé une ou deux durant ces interrogatoires et il fut subjugué par la manière dont Tony arrivait a faire parler un suspect. Il était capable de cerner le fonctionnement de la personne et de s'adapter a celle ci. Il ne criait jamais mais utilisait des mots clés qui permettaient d'enfermer celle ci dans son propre piège. C'était une chose très difficile a expliquer pour lui mais il n'avait encore jamais vu personne fonctionner de cette façon. cette technique n'avait encore jamais été utilisé par les agents du ncis. Cela ressemblait plutôt a une autre approche mais laquelle, il ne sut le dire pour le moment.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Tony sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait, anticipa les ordres de son patron et prépara ses affaires devant les yeux intrigués de ses collègues. Cela faisait exactement plus de 5 ans qu'il travaillait sous les ordres de Gibbs et il avait apprit a observer ces moindres gestes et surtout a les déchiffrer. Quand une nouvelle affaire se présentait, Gibbs avait la fâcheuse manie de froncer les sourcils. De plus, sa mâchoire et sa main droite se crispèrent pour laisser apparaître une veine très distincte au niveau de son front.

Devant les regards curieux de ses collègues, Tony fit un rapide sourire puis leur donna un petit conseil.

_ _**Règle numéro 2 : une affaire peut surgir a tout moment.**_

_ _**Mais ce n'est pas la règle numéro 2**_. Commenta Ziva.

_ _**Je parlais des miennes, ma chère Ziva**_.

Puis quelques secondes plus, Gibbs griffonna une adresse sur un morceau de papier et déclara d'une voix grave.

_ _**Pre****nez vos affaires, on va a Quentico.**_

Mcgee et Ziva se regardèrent surpris tout en prenant le plus vite possible leurs affaires alors que Tony était déjà a l'intérieure de la cabine attendant patiemment le reste de son équipe.

En arrivant sur la scène de crime, tony observa attentivement le moindre détails, scrutant le moindre indice. La position du corps, enfin les différents membres du corps ainsi que la disposition des traces de sang indiquait pour le moment que cet acte avait été fait par un tueur amateur. Il s'approcha du corps et remarqua de nombreuses trace de coup de couteau sur l'ensemble du torse. Si l'équipe avait affaire a un tueur professionnel, celui ci l'aurait tué en un seul coup et non en lui infligeant de manière violente 6 coups. A moins que celui ci ne voulait voir sa victime souffrir ? Mais dans ce cas cas, il aurait prit soin d'épargner les organes vitaux pour pouvoir jouir plus longtemps du spectacle alors qu'ici ... Tony n'était pas légiste mais il pouvait deviner que l'un des coups avait touché au moins le foie. Après il devra attendre les conclusions de Ducky. Il prit des photos du torse puis des membres inférieurs et supérieurs. C'est a cet instant que le légiste du ncis arriva accompagné de son fidèle assistant, Mr Palmer.

_ _**Anthony, qui est notre cher ami ?**_ demanda le médecin désignant d'un signe de tete le corps près de lui.

_ _**Caporal Andrew Carter**_. Répondit machinalement le jeune agent.

_ _**Oh et bien monsieur Carter, l'auteur de votre misérable état ne vous a pas épargner.**_

* * *

De retour au QG, l'équipe commença son enquête. C'est a dire relevé bancaire, téléphonique, consultation de son dossier personnel etc. C'est environ une heure plus tard, que Ducky arriva avec ses premières constations et fit remarquer exactement ce que tony pensait précédemment. Savoir qu'il avait vu juste provoqua un léger sourire chez celui ci avant de se replonger dans la consultations de ces vieux dossiers. Cependant, il fut vite interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il posa la main droite sur le combiné et décrocha mais la sonnerie persistait toujours. C'est alors qu'il comprit que la sonnerie était celle de son téléphone portable. Il fit un sourire a l'attention de ses collègues et décrocha son portable.

_ _**Anthony Dinozzo**_. Déclara t'il d'une voix enjoué.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. il attendit encore quelques minutes puis décela une forte respiration a l'autre bout du fil. C'était une respiration rauque, le jeune italien fronça les sourcils.

_ _**Il y a quelqu'un ?**_ demanda t'il sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues.

Mais toujours aucunes réponse, alors Tony décida de raccrocher. Après tout, cela devait être un faux numéro ou un gamin tentant d'impressionner ses camarades et il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. C'est qu'il avait du boulot et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire perdre du temps a l'équipe.

_ _**Faux numéro**_. Déclara t'il avec un haussement d'épaule.

* * *

Il devait être plus de minuit quand Tony se décida a sortir du QG. Leur dernière affaire avait été longue, très longue et périlleuse. Mais pour Tony, c'était une affaire réglé car il venait a l'instant de poser son rapport sur le bureau de son patron. La température ne devait pas dépasser les 0 degré et le jeune italien se les gelait. Il réajustait le col de sa veste quand il vit la silhouette de Gibbs l'attendre patiemment près de sa voiture. Il sourit s'en sans rendre compte et se dirigea vers son boss. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la voiture puis partirent en direction de la maison de l'ex marine. Durant le trajet Tony ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Gibbs, cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait arrêter la vicodine et il ne pensait pas franchement faire une nouvelle rechute. C'est pourquoi, il ne pouvait plus rester dans la maison de son patron. De plus, même s'il avait fait le point sur ses sentiments envers l'ancien marine, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Et puis, il méritait largement mieux qu'un ancien défoncé aux idées noires.

Une fois a l'intérieur, Tony rangea ses quelques affaires dans son sac de sport et le porta sur son épaule. Il traversa le salon ou il rencontra le regard surprit de Gibbs.

__** Tu vas quelques part ?**_ demanda t'il.

_ _**Chez moi.**_

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, _**mais tu es ici chez toi.**_

_ _**Écoutes Gibbs ... je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais ... tu ... tu mérites mieux.**_

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**Oh je t'en pris Gibbs, ne fais pas ça. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi**_. Tony se passa une main sur le visage. _**Tu ... tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. Je ... je ne pense pas que je puisse t'offrir beaucoup. C'est vrai quoi, je suis quelqu'un d'anxieux, complètement paumé et je ne sais même pas faire la cuisine. Crois moi, tu gagnes franchement pas au change**_.

Gibbs était resté complètement figé devant les paroles du jeune italien. Avait il vraiment bien comprit ce que cette déclaration sous entendait ? Tony avait il réellement des sentiments envers lui ? c'est la dernière phrase surtout qui provoqua un sacré coup dans sa poitrine." Crois moi, franchement tu ne gagnes pas au change " cela voulait dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproque, non ? autrement Tony n'emploierait pas cette formulation ... Gibbs fit de grand gestes afin de montrer a Tony de stopper dans sa progression.

_ _**Attends, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?**_

_ _**Ben que tu ne gagnais pas au change**_. Répondit l'italien, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron lui faisait répéter, il n'était pourtant pas sourd.

Gibbs s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme en face de lui.

_ _**Cela veut il dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?**_

Devant cette question, Tony trouva que la température de la pièce avait monté de quelques degrés. Il ne s'était pas du tout a ce retournement de situation, c'est pourquoi il recula au fur et a mesure que son patron s'approchait de lui. Cependant, il fut bientôt stoppé dans sa course quand il percuta le mur du salon.

_ _**Quoi ? je ... euh ... tu sais que je suis bloqué entre toi et le mur ?**_

_ _**Parfaitement. Et cela me convient, pas a toi ?**_ répondit il avec un sourire coquin au creux des lèvres.

_ _**Ben c'est pas ce que je préfère**_. Tenta t'il de dire d'une traite.

_ _**Tony ?**_ interpella l'ex marine gentiment.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**Arrête moi, si tu n'aimes pas**_.

Tony était sur le point de répondre quand il sentit les lèvres de son patron effleurer les siennes doucement puis se créer un passage pour lui donner le plus tendre des baisers qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu.

* * *

Merci a tous et a bientot ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Tony fut quelque peu surprit mais se laissa faire. Le baiser que venait de lui offrir son patron était l'un des plus tendre qu'il n'avait, alors, jamais connu jusqu'ici. Gibbs, ravi que Tony ne le repousse pas continua d'embrasser son homme, mais, cette fois ci, il décida d'explorer son cou. Il le parsema de plusieurs baiser aussi doux les uns que les autres, dévorant et mémorisant chaque parcelle de sa peau et de sa chair. Tony bascula sa tête en arrière . C'était des sentiments tout nouveau pour lui. La douceur dont faisait preuve l'ex marine lui était inconnu et il ne savait comment contrôler tout ce surplus d'émotions et de désirs qui ne cessait de monter en lui. Seulement, Gibbs ne voulait pas en rester là, il désirait aller plus loin mais alla doucement, afin de laisser a Tony le choix de le stopper ou non. C'est pourquoi, il passa une main sous la chemise de son agent et commença a effleurer son torse. Il le caressa lentement, prenant son temps et prenant soin de déguster les formes de son homme. Tony ne protestant pas, Gibbs continua en déboutonnant sa chemise afin de laisser le champs libre à ses lèvres. Quand, le chef d'équipe descendit le long du torse de son agent pour arriver au niveau du bas ventre, Tony se figea en un instant. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Remarquant le changement d'attitude du jeune italien, Gibbs se stoppa, et remonta pour capturer de nouveau ces magnifiques lèvres. Quelques minutes part, c'est Tony qui rompit le contact.

_ _**Gibbs, je ... je peux pas**_. Réussit il enfin a dire dans un léger murmure. Puis il se passa une main sur le visage et s'éloigna de l'emprise de Gibbs pour repartir en direction de la porte.

_ _**Ou vas tu, Tony ?**_ demanda l'ex marine d'une voix douce.

_ _**Je te l'ai dis. Je rentre chez moi.**_

_ _**Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu es ici chez toi**_. Répondit l'ancien marine.

_ _**Je ne peux pas, Gibbs. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux**_. Marmonna l'italien avant de détourner le regard.

Gibbs se rapprocha alors de lui, un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

_ _**Tu m'offres beaucoup de choses au contraire, agent Dinozzo. Et je suis prêt a prendre ce que tu peux me donner. Tu n'as pas à te faire de souci pour ça, tu sais.**_

_ _**Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais de nouveau être opérationnel ... je ... il faut que tu saches**_. Finit par lâcher Tony, les yeux rouges.

_ _**Que je saches quoi ?**_

Tony respira un bon coup puis se colla, dos contre la porte d'entrée.

_ _**Il s'appelait Rick. C'était mon patron a Baltimore et ... je l'aimais. Enfin ... au début. Rick ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon ... quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal et je n'arrive pas a enlever ses images de ma tête. Ca me rend dingue ! il était violent et il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour me libérer de son emprise. ... **_Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Tony au fur et a mesure de sa progression. Il _**m'a fait des trucs, des trucs, que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. ... **_C'est alors que Tony craqua et que Gibbs se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, très fort jusqu'à qu'il ne sente plus ses muscles. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'était plus seul. Il détestait le voir souffrir, le voir pleurer. Il voulait aussi lui faire comprendre que le sexe, n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra et que même si leur relation n'allait pas plus loin, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas que Tony s'inquiète pour ça, il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une source d'angoisse. C'est pourquoi, il murmura a l'oreille de son agent d'une voix calme et douce.

_ _**Cela m'est égal, Tony. On fera ce que tu veux**_.

Devant la compréhension et la phrase de son patron, Tony fut si touché qu'une larme, en plus, coula le long de sa joue. Il ne parvenait pas a croire que cela lui arrivait a lui. Il ne parvenait pas a croire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un comme Gibbs. A ce moment très précis, il sut qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir croiser sa route et qu'il ne voulait plus être loin de lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Pour toute réponse, Tony posa un timide baiser sur les lèvres de son patron que celui ci lui rendit automatiquement.

Toute l'équipe du ncis assistait a une conférence sur la sécurité du territoire qui semblait passionné le jeune italien. Enfin, passionné était un bien grand mot. Tony se trouvait au fin fond de la pièce, debout contre le mur et ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs a sa montre et a ... je vous le donne en mille, a un ancien marine, bien précis. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait, de garder un comportement professionnel au bureau afin de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Après tout, cela ne concernait personne, et ils avaient bien l'intention de garder ce petit secret pour eux. 13h15. Il était 13h15 et cela faisait exactement plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Si cette Réunion durait encore ne serait qu'une minute de plus, Tony se dit qu'il allait se mettre une balle en pleine tête. De plus, il commençait sérieusement a avoir faim, et il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, un bon plat de pâtes. Et oui, il est italien et il ne pouvait pas changer cela. Le jeune agent leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant tout d'un coup, très intéressant d'observer le plafond blanc cassé de la salle. C'est alors, qu'il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le mode vibreur de son portable. Il le sortit discrètement de sa poche, et fut surprit de ne pas reconnaître l'identifiant. Il décrocha et se faufila tranquillement a l'extérieur, afin de trouver un minimum d'intimité. Il se retrouva sur la parcelle quand il indiqua son identité.

_ _**Anthony Dinozzo.**_

Mais encore une fois personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit une nouvelle fois une respiration forte puis il distingua un petit rire.

_ _**Les mômes c'est pas très malin de jouer au plus malin avec un agent fédéral**_. Rétorqua Tony avec un léger sourire, afin de faire peur aux gamins a l'autre bout du fil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony comprit que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Apparemment ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté. Il sourit de nouveau en pensant aux blagues que se prêtaient a faire les gosses. Ce genre de blague, il en avait fait quelques unes dans le passé, mais avait vite finit par se lasser. C'est alors, que plusieurs personnes sortirent a leur tour et vu leur comportements et leurs expressions, Tony comprit qu'ils étaient plus que ravi d'avoir fini avec cette torture. Il fut rejoint par Gibbs qui ordonna au reste de son équipe de se remettre au travail. Ne voulant en aucun cas défier le grand boss, ceux ci s'exécutèrent sans rien ajouter.

_ _**Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de prendre congé de la réunion, agent Dinozzo ?**_ demanda Gibbs faisant mine d'être en colère.

_ _**Hey, ne t'en prends pas a moi. Ce n'est pas faute. Je suis sujet a des blagues téléphoniques**_. Sourit il avant de repartir en direction de son bureau.

A la fin de la journée, Tony et Gibbs partirent les derniers du bureau. Les deux hommes étaient a mi chemin pour prendre la voiture de Gibbs quand le jeune agent changea de direction.

_ _**Ou vas tu ?**_

_ _**chez moi**_. Répondit tranquillement Tony. Voyant le visage inquiet de son patron, celui ci, enchaîna aussitôt pour clarifier les choses. _**Gibbs, ... cela fait plus de deux mois que je loge chez toi, il me faut des fringues !**_

Gibbs se rapprocha de l'italien avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ _**Te voir sans vêtement me pose aucun problème.**_

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. _**Je me doute bien**_. Sourit il, _**mais j'ai besoin de m'habiller pour aller bosser et même si j'ai déjà emprunter quelques unes de tes chemises, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres ai des soupçons.**_

_ _**Parce que tu crois qu'ils font la différence entre nos chemises ?**_ demanda Gibbs amusé.

_ _**Abby, oui. Écoutes, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Le temps de passer chez moi, de prendre deux trois petits truc et de revenir.**_

_ _**Ok.**_ Capitula finalement Gibbs. Puis celui ci franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait pour déposer un fougueux baiser a l'homme qu'il aimait. Devant ce geste, Tony eu un léger effet de surprise mais savoura immédiatement les douces lèvres de son patron sur les siennes. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant que Tony mit fin au contact. Il fallait bien qu'un des deux soit raisonnable et bizarrement dans leur relation, c'était Tony qui calmait le jeu. Gibbs était toujours en demande mais avait accepter ce que Tony voulait bien lui donner, et il s'en contentait sans rien dire. Cela faisait une semaine seulement, que Tony avait répondu aux sentiments de son patron et cela lui était encore difficile, mais Gibbs comprenait pourquoi. Tony avait eu l'honnêteté de lui parler de son passé douloureux et il l'accepta également. Après tout, cela faisait partit de Tony et il n'avait pas de problème avec ça.

Tony fit un dernier signe à Gibbs puis démarra pour se diriger chez lui. Gibbs quand à lui regarda la voiture de son bien aimé avant de prendre lui aussi la route.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingts minutes a l'italien pour aller chez lui, il faut dire qu'a cette heure ci, les rues étaient complètement déserte. Il se gara de l'autre coté de la rue, traversa et franchit la porte du hall d'entrée. Après avoir monté les escaliers 4 a 4, il longea le long couloir pour enfin atteindre son appartement. Il tourna les clés dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière du salon. Il se dirigea a toute hâte dans sa chambre et commença d'un geste rapide a remplir un vieux sac de sport qui traînait dans le coin. Il faut dire, que depuis qu'il vivait chez Gibbs, il aimait de moins en moins se retrouver ici, c'est pourquoi il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il prit 3,4 jeans, quelques chemises, fit sa réserve de boxer et prit un ou deux pull au cas ou. Une fois cela fait, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil a son appartement puis repartit sans le moindre remord.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une enquête de routine, Tony fit en sorte de partir plus tôt. Il tapa son rapport, le donna a son patron puis disparu des locaux aux alentours des 17h. Gibbs le regarda partir en silence, mais son esprit était en ébullition. Il ne savait pas où Tony allait, ni ce qu'il allait faire. Il tenta en vain de se concentrer sur le rapport que venait de lui rendre son agent senior, et attendit, la réception des deux autres rapports du reste de son équipe. Quand a l'italien, il se rendit directement au parking et récupéra sa voiture. Il avait décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite a Sasha et avant cela, il désirait passer chez le fleuriste afin de lui offrir de jolie fleurs. Il mit le contact, fit ronronner le moteur puis appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il prit la route silencieusement, roula a une vitesse raisonnable et réussit enfin a se rendre chez son fleuriste. Il faut dire, qu'il se trouvait juste a coté, et qu'il venait régulièrement donc il n'était pas étonnant que le fleuriste, Dan, et lui se connaissait. Des que Tony fit son entrée, Dan lui lança un franc sourire et le salua d'une voix enjouée.

_ _**Hey, Tony !**_

_ _**Comment vas tu, Dan ? **_demanda gentiment,l'agent spécial.

_ _**Très bien et toi ?**_

_ _**la routine.**_

_ _**Je suppose que si tu es la, c'est pour donner un petit coucou a Sasha**_. Le sourire de Dan s'effaça en quelques secondes devant la mention du nom de la jeune femme.

_ _**Oui**_. Lui répondit il tout simplement, puis enchaîna d'une voix plus triste. _**Tu as mes fleurs ?**_

_ _**Bien sur. Ne bouge pas, je vais te les chercher**_.

Tony acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Dan était un très bon fleuriste. Toutes les plantes présente dans sa boutique tenait une forme olympique et l'on pouvait ressentir toute la passion que celui ci possédait envers ces petites merveilles. C'est alors, qu'il fut coupé de son observation par la sonnerie de son portable. Quand il découvrit le nom de l'identifiant, Tony laissa échapper un petit soupir. La personne à l'autre bout du fil n'était autre que Gibbs, et il n'avait pas réellement envie de lui parler maintenant. Il regarda son portable vibrer et attendit que la sonnerie cesse. Cependant, il savait très bien que Gibbs tenterait de nouveau de le joindre, et comme il ne voulait pas que celui ci s'inquiète, il décida de lui envoyer un message.

Le téléphone contre son oreille, Gibbs attendait nerveusement que l'italien réponde. Il laissa sonner plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit et tomba nez a nez avec le répondeur. Il raccrocha puis laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et d'inquiétude. Mais il devait se faire des idées, non ? après tout, Tony n'avait peut être pas entendu sa sonnerie. ça ne serait pas la première fois. C'est pourquoi, il prit une grande respiration et tenta de nouveau l'expérience mais il n'eut aucun résultat. C'est alors qu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il regarda l'identifiant et un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Celui ci venait de lui envoyer un message.

_" Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai une petite chose à faire. A ce soir._

_Emiliano. "_

Gibbs sourit devant la signature de son message.

Flash Back

Les deux hommes étaient de retour de la maison de retraite, et Gibbs avait très bien vu que Tony était mal. Celui ci n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant tout le trajet, ce qui, inquiétait encore plus le chef d'équipe. En arrivant chez l'ex marine, Tony se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Cette visite avait été terriblement éprouvante pour lui, comme toujours. Seulement, cette fois ci, Tony n'était pas seul pour affronter ça. Gibbs laissa quelques minutes au jeune italien puis se décida a le rejoindre dans sa chambre. La porte était entre ouverte et il put facilement voir Tony, étalé de tout son long sur les draps blanc, le regard vide et lointain. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de son patron près de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Gibbs coupa ce silence pesant, qu'il tourna la tête vers sa direction.

__** Est ce que ça va ?**_ demanda t'il, en ouvrant la porte de quelques centimètres.

Tony ferma les yeux, peut être, pour s'empêcher de craquer, ou peut être pour éviter le regard de l'homme en face de lui, il ne savait pas trop. Sentant sa gorge se serrée devant la question de Gibbs et de cette image de son grand père malade, Tony n'osa pas répondre. Il se contenta de laisser échapper un petit soupir.

Devant les muscles tendu et le comportement du jeune homme, Gibbs se rapprocha.

_ _**Tu n'as pas a faire, ça**_.

_ _**Faire quoi ?**_ réussit a demander Tony d'une voix un peu près convenable.

_ _**Te cacher.**_

Il eut un grand silence puis Tony ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue.

_ _**On croit que l'on peut s'y habituer mais c'est faux**_. Commença t'il dans un murmure. _**Je ... je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça**_.

_ _**Ton grand père ?**_ demanda Gibbs, mais cela ressemblait plus a une affirmation.

Tony parût surprit que Gibbs ai deviné de qui il parlait. Devant la tête de l'italien, Gibbs sourit.

_ _**Je t'accompagnes à une maison de retraite, Tony. Il ne faut pas être devin pour en déduire, qu'il s'agissait d'un de tes grands parents**_. Répondit il d'une voix douce.

_ _**Ouai.**_

_ _**Tu étais proche de lui ? **_demanda t'il d'un air intéressé.

Un sourire attendri s'afficha sur son visage, _**Très.** **C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Emiliano s'est occupé de moi après la mort de ma mère.**_

Gibbs parut réfléchir quelques instants devant cette révélation. Emiliano, était un prénom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avait déjà entendu et vu ce prénom quelque part, c'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire.

_ _**Anthony Emiliano Dinozzo**_.

_ _**Tu comprends vite**_. Ria Tony. _**C'est ma mère qui a choisit mon deuxième prénom et elle voulait me donner le prénom de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. C'est comme ça que j'ai hérité de ce prénom, et je me souviens qu'avant qu'elle ne meurt, je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé Emiliano ? ... **_le sourire de Tony s'effaça peu a peu pour laisser apparaître un visage triste._** Déjà, a cette époque, je vouais un culte a mon grand père maternelle**_.

Gibbs s'était avancé et assis au coté de Tony. Il caressa son dos de manière rassurante afin de l'encourager a continuer et surtout pour lui montrer qu'il était la.

_ _**C'était une personne bien**_. Continua Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

_ _**Ouai. C'était le meilleur. Il m'a tant donné, Gibbs**_. Déclara t'il dans un léger sanglot.

Devant le changement de voix, Gibbs resserra son étreinte et laissa Tony évacuer toute sa tristesse. Il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que, Tony se recule de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ _**Merci.**_

_ _**Quand tu veux**_. Il se leva et avant de franchir la porte, celui ci déclara. _**Allez viens manger un peu, Emiliano.**_

A cet instant, Tony eu un rire sincère. Il était particulièrement ému de l'attention de son patron et l'en remercia intérieurement.

Fin du flash back.

Depuis ce jour, Gibbs appelait Tony, Emiliano dans l'intimité. C'etait en quelque sorte, leur petit secret. Enfin, il représentait un des nombreux petits secrets qu'ils étaient sur le point de vivre ensemble.

Dan, revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un joli bouquet de roses blanches. Il les donna a Tony en l'échange d'un billet. L'agent le remercia puis quitta la boutique, traversa la rue et franchit les portes du cimetière. Il avança d'un pas tranquille dans les nombreuses allées, jetant de vague coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il n'y avait presque personne aujourd'hui. Il marcha avec le même rythme pendant encore dix petites minutes puis arriva en bas d'un sol pleureur, ou reposait une pierre en marbre. Sur celle ci, on pouvait lire :

_Sasha Finley_

_1975 - 2002_

_A ma petite soeur, bien aimée_.

Tony regarda longuement le nom inscrit puis se baissa afin de poser délicatement les roses.

_ _**Je suis désolé. ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venu te voir**_. Commença doucement l'agent. _**Mais tu sais, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque**_. Tony sourit. _**Je sais que tu n'es pas rancunière, alors tu ne m'en veux pas, mais ... je suis quand même desole. Tu sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis que je suis venu te voir la dernière fois. Je suis un agent du Ncis, maintenant, et c'est pas mal. J'ai déménagé aussi. Je ne vis plus a Baltimore. C'était trop dur ...**_ le sourire de Tony s'effaça. _**Je vis à Washington, tu sais, la maison blanche et tout ... j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sur que tu l'adorais ... et que tu lui en ferais voir des vertes et des pas mures**_, murmura t'il doucement, avec un sourire en coin. _**Mais, tu sais, il est plutôt coriace alors je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous aurait le dessus**_, Ria pleinement le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony s'arrêta de rire et se plongea de nouveau dans le silence. _**... Tu me manques, mon petit ange ... **_Finit il par dire, les yeux rouges.

A quelques mètres de là, on pouvait distinguer un allô de fumée se former derrière un érable. Depuis qu'il était arrivé a Washington, Rick n'avait cessé de suivre sa petite chose, son jouet, ce petit être qui lui appartenait et attendait patiemment le jour J. Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette puis déclina la tête de quelques centimètres afin de prendre une nouvelle photo. Le jour J, se rapprochait et il savait parfaitement comment agir, afin qu' Anthonio lui appartienne de nouveau. Il le connaissait ... devant cette scène, Rick laissa échapper un petit rire. Avoir Anthonio dans sa possession était jouissif mais le faire souffrir était encore mieux.


	11. Chapter 11

Après sa visite au cimetière, Tony prit tout son temps pour rentrer. Décidément, cela faisait toujours aussi mal d'aller la voir et se retrouver dans cette ville, lui donnait la chaire de poule. Le jeune italien roula lentement et sûrement puis arriva au domicile de son patron plusieurs heures plus tard. Il franchit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea directement sur la petite terrasse. Il avait fait un vague signe de tête a.à Gibbs, ne pouvant émettre un seul mot. L'ex marine posa sur lui un regard inquiet puis le rejoignit.  
Tony venait de sortir un paquet de cigarette et un zippo de sa poche. En effet, depuis l'arrêt complet de sa vicodine, Tony tentait en vain de la remplacer par autre chose. C'était stupide, il le savait très bien, mais il fallait qu'il comble un manque afin de ne pas devenir fou. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et tira sur celle ci. Tony n'aimait pas tellement le goût de la nicotine mais au moins, elle lui permettait de se détendre sans avoir l'air d'un défoncé.

Gibbs le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, Tony l'avait informé de sa nouvelle forme de dépendance, et même s'il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, il savait que Tony en avait besoin. Tout du moins, au début. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, le chef d'équipe avait bien l'intention de faire renoncer à son agent le tabac. Il s'approcha de lui et vint se placer à ses cotés.

_ _**Dis moi, ce qui te tracasses**_. Demanda Gibbs. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais un souhait, c'est pourquoi Tony ne le prit pas mal.

Tony afficha alors un faux sourire, c'était plutôt un sourire amer. _**Rien. Encore une blessure non cicatrisée, dans la vie du tourmenté Anthony Emiliano Dinozzo**_. Répondit il en laissant échapper un mince filet de fumée.

_ _**Et quelle est l'origine de cette blessure ?**_

Tony baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de lassitude. Pourquoi avait il l'impression d'être aussi compliqué ? ah, peut être parce qu'il l'était. _**Comment tu as fais pour t'en remettre ? **_Devant le regard interrogateur de l'ex marine, Tony décida de compléter sa question précédente. _**Après la mort de Kelly et de Shanon ?**_. A l'annonce de ces deux prénoms, le visage de Gibbs se referma et se crispa. C'était un sujet toujours aussi douloureux et il tentait tant bien que de mal, d'y penser le moins possible. Même si c'était un sujet dont il ne préférait parler d'habitude, l'ancien marine fit un effort. Après tout, Tony s'était confié a lui, il pouvait faire de même. De plus, il avait envie de partager ça avec l'homme qu'il aimait des a présent.

_ _**On ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. Il m'arrive toujours de penser a elles et elles me manquent ... la douleur diminue mais est toujours presente... pourquoi ?**_

Tony haussa des épaules, _**Je suis allé voir, Sasha, aujourd'hui**_.

_ _**Sasha ?**_ demanda t'il curieux.

Tony eut un léger sourire puis tira de nouveau sur sa clope. _**C'était ma meilleure amie.**_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent après cette aveux. _**Elle est décédée, il y a de cela ... 6 ans et j'ai toujours du mal a ... **_Tony tira sur sa cigarette de nouveau nerveusement. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il voulait calmer un peu ce sentiment d'angoisse qui venait de monter en lui. Gibbs remarqua tout de suite, son changement de comportement face a la mention de cette Sasha. C'est pourquoi, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là en cas de besoin.

_ _**... Elle a été tuée dans un accident de voiture. Finit par lâcher le jeune agent. ... On devait se voir ce soir là, ... si j'avais conduis, on s'en serrait peut être sortit**_. Avoua l'italien, la voix tremblante.

_ _**Ce n'est pas ta faute**_. Répondit Gibbs voyant où son italien voulait en venir.

_ _**Peut être. Mais même en savant ça, la douleur est toujours là**_. Tony tira une nouvelle fois sur sa clope, espérant que celle ci puisse diminuer cette souffrance, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs posa sa main sur celle de son homme.

C'est la respiration rapide et haletante que Tony couru après le jeune Adrien Smith. Celui ci était un témoin clé de leur affaire en cours, et il était le seul a pouvoir condamné le lieutenant Tim Daniels, suspecté de vente illicite d'armes. Cependant, le jeune homme avait prit peur et des lors avait commencé une longue course poursuite entre lui et les agents du ncis. Il s'était échappé du QG, s'attaquant aux deux gardes qui étaient chargé de sa surveillance. Tony avait été le premier a voir que celui ci prenait la fuite, très rapidement suivit de Gibbs et du reste de l'équipe. Les deux hommes avaient traversés de nombreuses routes, des parcs et se faufilaient tant bien que de mal entre les différents passants et véhicules. Si Adrien courrait vite, Tony semblait bien tenir la distance malgré sa contamination, il y a quelques années de cela, de la peste, et des conséquences sur ses poumons que cela engendraient. Ils tournèrent à gauche a une intersection lorsque Tony commença réellement a en avoir marre et se munit de son portable. Deux sonneries retentirent quand il entendit enfin la voix de Gibbs.

_ _**Quand tu veux, patron. C'est pas que je commence a fatigué !**_

_ _**Tu es ou ?**_ demanda le chef d'équipe ne prenant pas en compte l'ironie de la phrase de son agent.

_ _**44 Webside**_. Trancha le jeune italien avant de raccrocher.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture noire se mettre en travers de la route. Les trois agents en sortirent et réussissent a intercepter Adrien qui percuta assez violemment le par-choque de la voiture de fonction. Voyant que le reste de son équipe avait la situation en main, Tony se stoppa dans sa course et se maintient a un mur, afin de reprendre sa respiration. Gibbs lui jeta un regard et Tony comprit immédiatement la question silencieuse qui en découlait.

_ _**Ca va.**_

Gibbs acquiesça puis une fois les menottes passé a Adrien, il le bouscula violemment sur la banquette arrière.

_ _**Hey ! je ne suis pas un criminel !**_ Cria Adrien, quand il sentit les menottes autour de ses poignets.

__** La ferme !**_ Renchérit l'israélienne, énervée par le comportement de celui ci.

Tony remontait tranquillement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la voiture quand il fut percuté par quelqu'un. Sous l'effet de surprise, l'italien recula de plusieurs pas, évitant de justesse de tomber a la renverse.

_ _**Oh, pardon, je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu**_. Déclara l'homme a l'origine de la bousculade.

Tony releva la tete et commença alors a répondre.

_ _**Ce n'est rien, je vous a ... **_Mais Tony n'a jamais pu finir cette phrase. Une fois la tête levée, il fut nez a nez avec un visage qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Un visage, qui malgré les années, ressemblait au visage qui hantait ses nuits. Tony eut le souffle coupé, son visage devint blême, et il n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement. Devant l'effet produit, le mystérieux inconnu sourit. Il avait réussi son coup et il en était très fier. Cependant, ce n'était que le début. Il regarda attentivement sa propriété. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant mais pas d'aussi près. C'est pourquoi, il observa le moindre détail, la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Au fil de la contemplation, celui ci humecta ses lèvres de façon très lente. Il avait décidément l'eau a la bouche rien qu'a la vue de ce spectacle. Il se réjouissait déjà de ce qu'il l'attendait. Cette peau, ce visage, ces lèvres, ces mains ... puis son regard se plaça un peu plus au sud. Ensuite, réalisant qu'il avait obtenu l'effet escompté, l'homme se rapprocha de Tony et passa près de son oreille afin de lui murmure quelques mots avant de poursuivre sa route.

_ _**Je te l'avais dis, Anthonio. Tu m'appartiens.**_

A ces mots, Tony ferma les yeux. Son corps fut parcouru par de nombreux frissons et il ressentit de violente nausées. Non, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ? ce n'était qu'une hallucination du a la fatigue, rien de plus. A moins, qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de la vicodine ? mais non, cela était impossible. Il l'avait arrêter depuis plus de deux mois maintenant. Le jeune italien ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était la, immobile, sous les yeux de son patron. En effet, une fois que celui ci se décide a enfin rouvrir les yeux, il tomba nez a nez sur le visage de Gibbs et son regard intense. Le chef d'équipe paraissait inquiet du manque de réaction de la part de son agent. Il avait appelé Tony plusieurs fois déjà, et il semblait ne pas l'entendre.

_ _**Tony ?**_

Tony revint soudain a la réalité et marmonna, _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**ca fait plus de 10 min que je t'appelles, tu rêves ou quoi ?**_

_ _**Oh. Désolé, boss.**_

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, _**Allez on retourne au QG.**_

Tony acquiesça en silence puis avant de suivre son patron, il se retourna et rechercha du regard une personne bien particulière. Malheureusement, il ne vit personne.

Une fois au QG, Tony profita de l'entrevue de Gibbs et de Adrien pour allez soufflez un peu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire qu'il l'avait revu. Si Rick était là, ici même a Washington, alors ses problèmes étaient sur le point de commencer et il le savait parfaitement. Rick n'était pas du genre a abandonner, et il fera tout pour lui pourrir la vie au maximum et reprendre d'après lui, ce qui lui revint de droit. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, où sa vie semblait reprendre un certain équilibre. Tony sentit une vague de chaleur désagréable l'envahir. Ses mains se mirent a trembler et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front. Génial ! il ne manquait plus qu'une crise de panique en plein dans les locaux ! Tony se passa une main rapide sur le visage puis se dirigea en direction de l'ascenseur. Il devait absolument aller fumer, autrement, il ne tiendrait pas. Arrivé a l'extérieur, Tony sortit machinalement une cigarette et son zippo. Il porta ensuite la clope sur ses lèvres et respira la nicotine qui se propagea a l'intérieur de tout son organisme. Il tenta de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration, puis fuma pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

Cela faisait 3 jours. 3 jours qu'il fumait clope sur clope et dont l'anxiété n'avait cessait d'augmenter. Gibbs avait très bien vu ce changement d'attitude, c'est pourquoi, il décida d'intervenir avant que Tony ne fasse un ulcère. D'habitude, il aimait laisser le temps a Tony de prendre lui même l'initiative de venir lui parler mais là, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine a mangé un morceau de pizza - enfin, Gibbs mangeait alors que Tony ne cessait de s'amuser avec - quand, Gibbs posa la question fatidique.

__** A quoi tu penses ?**_

Tony détourna légèrement le regard. _**A rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.**_

_**_ Emiliano, je le vois tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas. Alors, s'il te plait ne me mens pas**_.

_ _**je t'assures tout va bien. Juste de la fatigue**_. Déclara avec un sourire le jeune italien. _**Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé**_. Puis, Tony se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, fit un rapide signe de tête à Gibbs et lança un bonne nuit au dessus de son épaule.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Rick n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles. D'une certaine manière, Tony, se sentit soulagé. Après tout, le dicton n'était pas : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? il avait sûrement imaginer sa présence près de lui il y a cela une semaine, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Fatigue et surmenage devaient être la cause de son problème d'hallucination, rien de plus. Il se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là. D'une parce que c'était Dimanche et qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de sa journée et de deux parce qu'il venait de passer une semaine pure d'angoisse et qu'il allait pouvoir se détendre enfin. Quand il posa son regard sur sa montre, il vit qu'il était 7h. Il souris. Décidément, il était impossible pour lui de dormir bien longtemps, a part, peut être quand il était malade ? enfin bref, on s'en fout, la n'était pas la question du jour. Il se leva et après avoir enfilé un survet' gris, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon café. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir son patron déjà une tasse de café a la main.

_ _**Bonjour ! **_déclara le jeune italien de bonne humeur.

_ _**Je sens quelqu'un de bonne humeur aujourd'hui**_. Enchaîna l'ancien marine, ravi de voir enfin un large sourire sur le visage de l'italien.

_ _**Mais pourquoi je ne serais pas de bonne humeur ? on est dimanche et le temps est splendide. Bon, ... c'est vrai que j'ai un patron exécrable mais on peut pas ... **_Tony n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gibbs lui envoya le journal en plein dans la figure.

_ _**Aieuuuuuuhhhhh !**_

_**_** **Ca c'était pour le patron exécrable**_. Puis Gibbs se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. Baiser, qui eu pour effet de stopper tout commentaire de la part du jeune agent. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent durant quelques minutes avant que Gibbs ne rompe le contact, a son grand regret.

__** Et ca c'était pour quoi ?**_ demanda Tony, avec un léger sourire.

_ _**Pour être aussi mignon des le matin.**_

Tony eut un rire gené puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. _**Je vois. Bon, je vais courir**_. Dit il en déposant la tasse de son café vide dans l'évier.

_ _**Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?**_

_ _**Non, papy. Je cours plus vite que toi et puis j'aime bien courir seul.**_ Répondit Tony avec un rire franc, sans être un rire moqueur.

_ _**Très bien, gamin**_. Puis avant que Tony ne franchisse la porte, Gibbs attrapa son avant bras et l'emmena vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser cette fois ci, plus passionné. Une fois, le contact rompu, Tony tenta de dire quelque chose mais il bafouilla.

_ _**Euh ... ouai ... je ... je vais partir**_. Décidément, Gibbs était très doué pour ce genre de chose, et cela le mettait hors de lui que quelqu'un puisse le déstabiliser ainsi.

Tony courrait d'un pas rapide et sur dans le parc, tout en observant les arbres qui l'entouraient. Les premiers rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions et propageaient une douce chaleur. Il était encore tôt et très peu de personne était présente dans le parc ce matin la. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tony, au contraire. Et oui, agoraphobie oblige, il devait avouer qu'être seul était parfait. Il pouvait profiter au maximum de l'espace qui s'offrait a lui, et de l'oxygène qui gagnait a chaque respiration ses poumons. Il couru encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver sur un petit sentier de terre ou reposait de nombreux arbres et arbustes aux alentours. C'était le coté ou le nombre de végétaux était le plus élevé, c'est pourquoi, la luminosité se fit plus rare et que l'humidité remplaçait la chaleur jusque la, présente dans tout le parc. Il fit quelques pas, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et le faire basculer, dos contre un arbre. En percutant le tronc d'arbre, il se cogna la tete, fit une rapide grimace puis reporta son regard devant lui. C'est la, qu'il vit avec horreur, Rick. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Rick lui tenait fortement les poignets et était collé tout contre lui. Leurs torses se frôlèrent, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, ils pouvaient tout deux sentirent la respiration de l'autre.

_ _**Anthonio, ça faisait longtemps**_. Déclara le capitaine avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

* * *

Ps : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et ceux / celles qui me suivent. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_ _**Rick, laisse moi partir**_. Déclara le jeune italien, faisant attention de ne faire transparaître aucune émotion.

_ _**que je te laisses partir ? tu plaisantes. Il m'a fallu des années pour retrouver ta trace, joli travail, d'ailleurs**_. Fit il remarquer avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

_ _**C'est mon travail.**_ Se contenta de répondre Tony, dont le coeur commença a taper de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle proximité entre eux et il voulait a tout prix y mettre un terme. Seulement, il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Non seulement, il était tétanisé, même s'il faisait son maximum pour donner le change et il n'avait pas la capacité physique de le faire. Sans doute du a la fatigue de ces derniers jours, il ne savait pas trop. C'est alors que Rick approcha ses lèvres en direction de celle de l'italien. Tony, tenta de l'esquiver mais voyant une réticence de la part de celui ci, cela fit enrager Rick qui accentua son emprise sur les poignets du jeune agent.

_**_ Tiens toi, tranquille. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire les sainte ni touche, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble**_. Murmura t'il d'une voix sèche.

_**_ Sinon, quoi ? tu vas me frapper ? ben vas y, ne te gènes pas ! j'ai l'habitude.**_

Rick rigola de bon coeur. _**Ah, Anthonio ... cette fougue, cette passion qui bouillonne en toi, m'avait fort manqué. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tout notre temps**_. C'est alors qu'il resserra son emprise plus violemment et emmena Tony tout contre lui, afin de capturer ses lèvres. L'italien fit ce qu'il put pour se dégager de son emprise. Tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, c'était un profond dégoût et de forte nausé ce qui faisait l'homme qui était en face de lui le dégotait et lui faisait peur. Il savait de quoi Rick était capable ... le comportement de son homme, ne plut pas du tout au capitaine qui profita d'être seul pour lui lancer un direct du droit. Puis, il le fit tomber a terre et lui donna un autre coup de pied au niveau du thorax. Tony en eu le souffle couper et eu du mal a respirer durant quelques minutes.

_**_ Je vois, que ce cher Gibbs, a défait tout mon travail. Tu vas m'obeir de nouveau Anthonio. Tu seras de nouveau a moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.**_

* * *

Tony resta recroquevillé sur le sol boueux durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver une respiration normale. Il se releva doucement, posant une main sur sa poitrine tenant de faire disparaître la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Oh, bien sur, ceci n'était rien de ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Rick. Celui ci voulait redémarrer en douceur, pour prendre plus de plaisir par la suite, il le savait parfaitement. Il marcha tranquillement en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Seulement, une chose le le fait que Rick était revenu pour lui pourrir la vie et lui faire du mal, il pensait a Gibbs. Quand Rick l'avait embrassé, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, l'image de son patron lui était apparu et il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahit. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir résister plus longtemps. Il avait détesté sentir les lèvres de Rick sur lui, il avait détesté sentir sa peau contre la sienne, et il avait détesté sentir son souffle au creux de son cou. Rien que d'y repenser, cela lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Tony continua calmement sa route, tentant de faire disparaître ces nausées qui devenaient de plus en plus forte. Mais il devait se contenir, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le sache. Pourquoi ? ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

* * *

Il arriva devant la porte de l'ancien marine, prit une profonde inspiration, enfin il fit ce qu'il pouvait, le coup de pied au niveau de son thorax avait du mal a passer, puis entra. Gibbs était en plein ponçage de son bateau quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il sourit et monta les escaliers. Une fois a l'étage au dessus, il tomba nez a nez avec Tony, qui lui, se dirigeait en direction de la salle de bain. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit dans quel état se trouvait l'homme qu'il aime. Un hématome commençait a prendre forme sur son visage, sa lèvre était enflée, et ses vêtements recouvert de terre. Les cheveux en bataille, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et Tony devenait blanc de minute en minute. Le jeune italien resta figé devant son boss durant quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer sa route.

_**_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **_demanda Gibbs inquiet.

_**_ Oh, rien de grave. Je suis tombé en courant, ne t'inquiètes pas**_.

Gibbs fronça des sourcils, _**tomber en courant ?**_

_**_ Oui. Tu sais, ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous**_. Lâcha t'il avec un timide sourire. Puis, sentant la nausée monter et plus forte, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, mit la tete au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et se mit a vomir. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi. Il resta dans cette position, jusqu'à qu'il ne sente plus un liquide brûler le fond de sa gorge. Fatigué par tout ca, Tony se décala de quelques centimètres et s'assit, dos contre la baignoire. C'est alors, qu'il remarqua la présence de Gibbs a ses cotés. Il avait pourtant bien fermé la porte, non ? a moins, qu'il l'ai laissé ouverte ... il ne savait plus.

_**_ Tu es la depuis longtemps ? **_demanda l'italien avec une voix tremblante.

_**_ Assez longtemps, pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien.**_

_**_ Sûrement, un truc que je n'ai pas digéré.**_ Répondit du tac au tac Tony, comme si c'était un réflexe.

_**_ Et tu crois que je vais gober, ça ? tu n'as rien mangé ce matin**_. Enchaîna Gibbs, tentant de garder son calme.

_**_ Oh, ben ça doit dater d'hier.**_

_**_ Tu as toujours réponse a tout, hein ?**_ Le ton de l'ancien marine était monté de quelques décibels, mais ce n'était pas de la colère mais de l'inquiétude.

Tony ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Gibbs. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était dormir et oublier. Oublier, le souvenir de Rick, oublier sa rencontre avec lui, oublier son baiser, oublier ses coups ... c'était trop demander. Il se releva doucement afin de ne pas avoir de vertiges devant lui, puis se précipita vers sa chambre.

_**_ Emiliano, attends !**_

_**_ Je vais me coucher !**_ Répondit sur la défensive celui ci avant de violemment claquer la porte.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis ce soir la, et Tony semblait de plus en plus prendre ses distances. Ce changement de comportement, blessa le chef d'équipe. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, Tony semblait faire marche arrière alors qu'il y a de cela une semaine, leur relation avait évoluer sur un autre niveau. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait , l'italien, il en mettrait même sa main a couper. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi. Tony n'était pas un très grand bavard, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire partager ses sentiments et ses craintes. Alors, qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone sonner. Il s'aperçut que le téléphone en question, appartenait a Dinozzo.

_**_ Dinozzo**_.

C'est alors que le visage de Tony se crispa et devint aussi blanc que la neige.

Quand Tony avait répondu, il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix. Cette voix qu'il maudissait et qu'il craignait. Une voix effrayante, proche de la folie. Devant les paroles de son interlocuteur, Tony ferma les yeux. L'objet de l'appel de Rick n'était qu'une succession de menace, de torture psychologique et surtout de détails sur les jeux sexuels qu'il prévoyait de lui faire et de lui faire faire. Ces choses qu'il expliquaient dans le moindre détails, fit monter une vague de nausée au jeune italien qui lui était insupportable. En faisant cela, Rick savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait que faire remonter a la surface de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des souvenirs, qui le dégoûtait au plus au point et qui le ramenait a une image de lâche et de faible. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le combiné du téléphone, mais Tony était Tony, et il fit comme si de rien était. Il garda tout son calme et son self contrôle, jusqu'à que Rick commence a en avoir marre et ne raccroche. Une fois cela fait, Tony, prit une voix des plus naturelles, afficha son sourire et déclara.

_**_ Je descend au labo voir Abby.**_

Puis, toujours avec un calme et une non chalance absolu, il se dirigea vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Gibbs l'avait observer durant tout le long. Il avait bien remarquer que Tony cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas dupe, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait a tout prix en toucher deux mots avec lui avant que cela ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne le perde a tout jamais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait cette boule au creux de son estomac qui n'était pas bon signe.

De son coté, Tony n'est jamais allé rejoindre Abby. Il franchit les portes de l'agence et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement, mais il savait comment se contrôler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire semblant et faire paraître que tout allait bien. C'était juste une question d'habitude.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Tony prit alors une décision. Il ne devait plus rester près de Gibbs. S'il tenait Gibbs loin de lui, alors, qui sait, il pourrait sans doute s'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs soit blesser par ce malade, il voulait le tenir a l'écart de tout ça. Il y avait une chance que cela marche. Il n'avait rien dit a Gibbs, donc cela lui laissait une fine petite chance. Il prit une profonde respiration puis marcha auprès de son patron. Il était très tard, plus personne n'était au bureau, par conséquent le parking était désert.

_**_ Gibbs, je vais rentrer chez moi.**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_

_**_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Je plis bagage, je retourne chez moi.**_ Continua d'une voix froide, le jeune italien.

_**_ Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? je ne comprends rien !**_

_**_ Il n'y a rien a comprendre ! tu sais très bien, que je suis en permanence a la recherche de changement ! cette situation, cette vie commune ne me conviens plus !**_ Puis, Tony fit demi tour et marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture.

_**_ Oh, non ! tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! **_Hurla Gibbs, prêt a le suivre.

_**_ Oh mais bien sur que si ! la preuve !**_ Renchérit Tony, en haussant le ton lui aussi. Puis comme pour mimer le geste a la parole, Tony ouvrit sa portière avant.

_**_ Emiliano, attends**_. La voix de Gibbs était plus douce a ce moment. Il y avait un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse dans cette voix, cette voix qui l'aimait tant. Tony ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, en entendant le prénom de son grand père. Il n'y avait que Gibbs qui avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Puis, il se maudit et se détesta pour ce qu'il allait bientôt dire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé.

_**_ Je ne t'aime pas, Jet ... Et je ne t'ai jamais aimé**_. A la suite de cela, Tony monta dans la voiture et quitta le parking a vive allure.

* * *

Le jeune italien arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient rougis du a la déclaration qu'il avait du faire quelques instant plus tôt a Gibbs. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était dormir. Cependant, ce n'était pas les projets de tout le monde. Une fois a l'intérieur de chez lui, tony alluma l'interrupteur et sursauta quand il vit Rick, debout près de la fenêtre, avec un verre de Scotch a la main. Celui ci sourit, devant l'effet de surprise produit.

_**_ Anthonio. Tu en as mis du temps. Trop de travail au ncis ?**_

Cependant, celui ci n'obtint aucune réponse. Il déposa son verre sur la table basse et entama de compléter la distance qui le séparait de son fantasme. Le voyant approcher dangereusement de lui, Tony regarda les recoins de son appartement, afin de trouver une issue mais c'était assez limitée. Et puis, dans ces moments la, on arrive pas tellement a réfléchir. Tony n'écouta alors que sa peur et commença a courir dans chacune des pièces de son appartement. Il fut vite suivit de près par Rick, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et était prêt a tout pour le capturer.

Tony traversa le salon pour atterrir ensuite dans la salle de bain ou il s'enferma a clé. Rick, juste derrière lui tapa violement contre la porte et était bien déterminé a la défoncer. Le jeune italien chercha le moindre objet qui pourrait servir de bouclier, et ainsi condamner son accès mais c'était peine perdu. Il ne disposait pas de meuble dans sa salle de bain, juste des étagères et une pharmacie. Tony, comme attiré par l'objet, se jeta dessus et ouvrit tout les compartiments a la recherche d'une certaine boite orange. S'il devait subir de nouveau tout ça, autant être le moins conscient possible. Il fit toutes les étagères, bascula les nombreuses boites et autres récipients, mais ne trouva rien. Ah, pourquoi avait il arrêté ? pourquoi n'avait il pas laisser, juste une boite en cas de besoin ? C'est alors que toutes les réponses a ces questions menèrent vers un seul homme. Jet. Il chercha son portable dans la poche de son jean et de sa veste mais rien. Il avait du faire tomber son portable dans la voiture ... mais quel abruti ! C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Un bruit de bois cassé qui fit tourner le visage du jeune italien en direction de celui ci.

* * *

Gibbs ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tony lui avait il dit ça ? Leur relation venait a peine de commencer, c'était complètement grotesque ! Il savait très bien que Tony avait toujours eu un souci d'engagement mais ... cela ne pouvait pas être la réponse a tout. Alors quoi, tony aurait répondu a ses sentiments que pour ne pas lui faire de mal ? il aurait fait semblant ... il l'aurait tromper et pourquoi ? parce qu'il avait ressentit de la pitié ? parce qu'il craignait pour son job ? non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Il savait que Tony ressentait une certaine réticence d'être avec un homme depuis ce ... ce Rick, mais ... pourquoi alors l'accepter pour ensuite le rejeter ? ... et puis, Gibbs repensa a son changement de comportement. ... ces derniers temps, tony avait changé. Il était anxieux, bon, il savait pertinemment que Tony était anxieux de nature mais a ce point la... il était devenu agressif et il ne cessait de lui raconter des crack, Gibbs en était certain. Il lui mentait et il était devenu distant ... on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de quelque chose... il ne cessait de regarder par dessus son épaule, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui tombe dessus ou je ne sais quoi.

Il se passait quelque chose. Il devait a tout prix savoir quoi. C'est pourquoi, il décida de freiner un bon coup, puis fit demi tour en direction de l'appartement de son agent.

* * *

Tony était allongé sur son lit maintenu par les poignets par Rick, assis a califourchon sur lui.

_**_ J'aime te voir me résister, Anthonio**_. Lui souffla t'il au creux de son oreille. Tony bascula sa tete sur le coté et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé crié mais il savait parfaitement que cela ne servait strictement a rien. A vrai dire, il ne sentait pas très bien. Ces muscles étaient engourdis et une immense fatigue s'était emparé de lui. Rick, l'avait encore drogué, il en était certain. De toute manière, cela avait toujours été sa façon de procédé, et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui change ses petites habitudes. Le capitaine de Baltimore déposa plusieurs baiser sur le visage de Anthonio puis captura avec violence ses lèvres. il en profita pour lui mordre a la fois la langue et sa lèvre inférieure. Il continua ainsi son exploration et descendit au niveau de son coup ou il commença a le sucer. Tony était peut etre drogué mais il pouvait sentir certaine chose. Et c'était le genre de chose, qu'il sentait très bien. Cet acte le révulsât.

Rick libéra le cou du jeune anthony, puis murmura :

_**_ Comme ça, tu as ma marque. Tu m'appartiens.**_

Il descendit ensuite le long de son torse ou il le mordit ardemment. Tony sentit ses dents percer sa peau, il sentit ses dents mordre sa chair, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que Rick l'avait mordu a sang, c'était son truc. Il aimait le faire souffrir pour prendre son pied. A la suite de cela, il lécha le contour de ses mamelons puis d'une main experte commença ces caresses. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela des caresses. Rick se mit a enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair du jeune italien et lui laissa de profonde marque. Marque qui se juxtaposèrent aux anciennes cicatrices. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la douleur mais ne dit rien. C'est alors, que la main de Rick commença a se glisser sous le pantalon du jeune agent. Tony se braqua a ce mouvement. Rick, le remarqua parfaitement et laissa échapper un sourire sadique sur son visage.

_**_ Non, je garde ça pour plus tard.**_ Et avant de relâcher son emprise, il dévora de nouveau ses lèvres de façon bestiale.

Debout, près du lit, il retira un petit flacon de sa poche. Celui ci était orange et le déposa sur la table de nuit.

_**_ Quelque chose me dis, que tu en auras besoin.**_ Il posa son regard sur Anthony avant de continuer avec une voix dure et cruelle.

_**drogué, Anthonio et tu ne seras qu'un _ nous savons tout les deux, que tu n'es qu'un drogué, Anthonio. Tu ne sais faire que ça, ... te défoncer ! tu es un drogué. **_Puis avant de partir, il laissa une photo en noir et blanc sur la table de chevet. Il la posa bien en vue afin que tony ne rate rien du spectacle.

_**_ C'était une si jolie jeune fille ... dommage, qu'elle est eu ce malencontreux accident**_. Ricana t'il. _**Tu ne voudrais pas, que cela se répète sur ce très cher Gibbs ?**_ puis menant les gestes a la parole, il déposa une photo de Gibbs a coté de celle de Sasha.

* * *

Ps : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, cela me fait tres plaisir !

bisous.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony regarda attentivement et simultanément les deux photos qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ces deux photos, représentaient deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour le jeune italien. Elles représentaient, les seules personnes qu'il aimait dans ce monde de violence et de désespoir. C'étaient elles, qui lui permettait de rester en vie, et malheureusement, l'une d'entre elles, n'étaient plus là. Il devait vivre, survivre, serait le mot le plus juste, avec son absence. Et comme, si cette douleur ne suffisait pas, il apprend qu'en plus de ça, il est le seul responsable de sa mort. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait conduit a sa perte, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. C'était lui et lui seul, qui s'était mis dans cette situation et Sasha en avait subit les conséquences. Pourquoi ? Elle, qui était si douce ... Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Alors que lui ... lui, il l'avait cherché. C'était lui, qui s'était infligé tout ça ... lui, qui méritait de mourir. Puis, son regard s'immobilisa sur la photo de Gibbs. Non ... pas Jet, ... pas lui. C'etait simple, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas une fois de plus, la perte d'un être cher, et vivre avec la culpabilité. Il devait en finir, aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Tony sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et une affreuse douleur traverser tout ses membres. Comme par réflexe, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, tentant de calmer la douleur, mais c'était inutile. Avec l'esprit pas tout a fait clair, et envahit par des pensées les plus sombres les unes que les autres, cela se transforma vite en une crise d'angoisse incontrôlable, pour le jeune italien. Non seulement, sa respiration était saccadée et haletante mais en plus, son corps fut prit de violent tremblements qui le fit paniqué encore plus. La pièce tournait de façon très rapide et cette douleur qui ne le quittait pas, le rendait petit a petit complètement fou. C'est alors, qu'il vit le petit récipient orange. C'était la seule solution de calmer cette douleur, c'était la seule façon de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Rick avait raison, ... il n'était qu'un défoncé ... comment avait il put croire, une seule seconde, le contraire ? c'était tout a fait ridicule. Son visage se crispa au fur et a mesure qu'il tendit le bras pour récupérer la fiole, et quand il réussit enfin a l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts, celle ci tomba a terre. Il poussa un juron et frappa de sa main tremblante le matelas. Il n'avait plus qu'a la récupérer. Cela n'allait pas être une tache des plus faciles.

Il sentit sa peau lui brûler, sans doute du aux morsures et aux traces de cigarettes. Il faut dire, que c'était son passe temps préféré, allumer des cigarettes et les écraser contre sa peau. Dans un premier temps, il se bascula sur le ventre, qui lui valut l'apparition de nombreuses gouttes de sueurs. Puis, il se fit de nouveau basculer, mais cette fois ci, dans l'autre sens. Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'etait que le sang sur son torse avait accroché sur les draps ce qui lui provoqua une vive douleur. Cependant, cela ne le fit pas reculer. On entendit un bruit assourdissant dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Tony venait de se laisser tomber du lit et il le sentit quelque peu passé. Ventre à terre, la respiration cette fois ci, devenue sifflante et de plus en plus difficile, il tenta de retrouver l'objet en question. Il regarda autour de lui, et c'est la qu'il le vit. Ses yeux s'illumèrent durant quelques secondes et un faible sourire apparu sur son visage.

Il rampa difficilement, mais, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant.

* * *

Gibbs arriva devant l'appartement de Tony, une heure plus tard. Il sortit vivement de sa voiture, traversa le hall d'entrée puis monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Il devait a tout prix savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tete de son homme. Il savait que Tony était une personne plus complexe qu'il ne voulait le montrer. C'est pourquoi, une boule au creux de son estomac avait décidé de prendre place. Il arriva enfin a l'étage de l'italien, et traversa le long couloir. Cependant, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son agent était entre ouverte. Il s'approcha doucement, cherchant instinctivement son arme dans son holster. Une fois cela fait, il entra, arme aux poing. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouva le salon. Des meubles, des chaises étaient renversés et plusieurs objets étaient tombé à terre. Apparemment, il y avait eu une lutte et cette perspective ne rassura pas l'ancien marine, au contraire. Il avança doucement, puis entendit comme un gémissement provenant de la chambre, ainsi qu'une respiration très forte. Il n'en fallut pas plus au chef d'équipe pour vite faire le rapprochement et se diriger en direction de la chambre a grande vitesse.

Quand il vit la scène qui se présenta devant lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard se posa sur Tony, a terre, rampant, et sur l'objet que celui ci cherchait manifestement a acquérir. Son coeur manqua un battement durant quelques secondes, puis comme s'il était revenu a la réalité, il se précipita vers lui.

_ Emiliano ! non, ne fait pas ça ! puis menant les gestes a la parole, il prit le récipient de vicodine et le rangea dans sa poche.

Quand, on enleva le seul objet qui pouvait lui diminuer cette souffrance insupportable, il se laissa tomber a terre.

_ Oh mon Dieu ... Emiliano ? Emiliano, tu m'entends ? demanda Gibbs en posant son arme dans son holster. L'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony, le terrifia. Il fallait a tout prix, qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer. Il s'accroupit et décida de poser sa tete sur ses genoux. Tony quand a lui, ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas reconnu Gibbs, et quand il sentit une main se poser sur lui, il s'agita. C'est alors que l'ex marine, serra sa main gauche a l'aide de sa main droite et l'appela.

_ Emiliano ! Emiliano ! Emiliano, c'est moi !

En entendant, le prénom de son grand père, Tony sut alors, de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appela de cette manière.

_ Jet ? Demanda t'il haletant.

_ Oui. Je suis la, calme toi. Puis son regard dévia sur le torse de son bel italien et se figea immédiatement en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait. Oh mon Dieu ... Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Gibbs décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il devait se concentrer pour aider Tony a se calmer. Mais, il savait que vu les dégâts et les symptômes de plus en plus important, il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul. Il prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui était capable de l'aider.

_ Docteur Mallard, Autopsie.

_ Ducky, c'est Gibbs.

_ Jethro ? devant la voix tremblante de son ami, le médecin légiste fronça les sourcils et continua, Tout va bien ?

_ C'est Tony. Il ne va pas bien, il respire de plus en plus mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lâcha d'une traite l'ex marine.

_ Calme toi, Jethro. Dit moi précisément les symptômes. Declara le médecin d'une voix rassurante.

_ Respiration saccadée, rapide et sifflante ... trace de sueurs ... violent tremblements... regard vitreux ... il ... il a des ecchymoses sur tout le torse ainsi que des traces de morsures ... et ... Gibbs s'arrêta dans son énumération quand il aperçu des traces de piqûre au niveau de son avant bras. Oh, non c'est pas vrai ! dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, tony ! tout mais pas ça ! c'était décidément un pur cauchemar ! bientôt, il allait se réveiller et trouver Tony entrain de déblatérer sur je ne sais quel film, hein ? dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Devant le manque de réponse de son ami, Ducky commença a s'inquiéter. Jethro ?.

_ Il ... il a des traces de piqûres sur les avants bras. A cette annonce, les yeux du médecin légiste se fermèrent puis il se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Très bien. Écoute, moi bien Jethro. Cela ne ressemble pas a une overdose. Tu m'entends ? je sais a quoi tu penses, et rassure toi. Ce n'est pas une overdose ! tu m'entends ?

_ Oui. Déclara d'une voix faible le chef d'équipe.

_ Très bien. La respiration, les tremblements et les traces de sueurs sont les symptômes typique de crise d'angoisse. Il faut a tout prix que tu lui parles, que tu le rassures. Si tu peux te procurer un sac plastique, c'est mieux.

_ Un sac plastique ? demanda décontenancé l'ex marine.

_ Oui, il va aider le jeune Anthony a régler sa respiration. Tu le maintiens au niveau de sa bouche et de son nez, afin qu'il puisse souffler convenablement a l'intérieur. Tu m'as compris ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Pour le reste des symptômes, j'arrive immédiatement.

C'est de cette manière que la conversation entre les deux hommes s'acheva. Ensuite, Gibbs fit un rapide état des lieux de la chambre et remarqua la présence d'un sac en plastique, qu'il trouva dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il le vida et ne fit pas attention a son contenu, puis fit ce que Ducky lui avait dit de faire. Une fois le sac en plastique en place, Gibbs prit de nouveau la main de Tony dans la sienne tout en maintenant le sac plastique avec l'autre.

_ Tout va bien, Emiliano. Je suis la.

Gibbs resserra son emprise sur la main de tony, Je suis la, tu m'entends ? tu ne risque rien. Je suis la et je serais toujours la.

Tony n'entendit pas tout les mots prononcés de son patron mais ce qu'il entendit le rassura quelque peu. Il entendit les mots : suis la - toujours - bien. Il sentit ensuite une vague de fatigue l'envahir de nouveau. Ses yeux se mirent a papillonner puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves, Tony commença a entendre des voix près de lui. Son sommeil devint plus léger et, ce fut finalement son mal de tete, qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il mit plusieurs minutes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était chez lui. Allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Gibbs et Ducky près de lui. Comme par réflexe, il porta sa main sur son crane, pensant naïvement, que cela atténuerai la douleur puis voulut se redresser. Ce simple mouvement lui procura un léger vertige, mais il se rattrapa et avala sa grimace, afin de rien ne laisser transparaître. Une fois assis, il regarda alternativement Gibbs et Ducky, se demandant bien ce que son ami et l'homme qui partageait maintenant, depuis peu sa vie faisait ici, a la regarder comme un lion en cage. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des évènements de la veille, a part ... Rick. Rick l'avait retrouvé et il était venu ici. Il se mit a froncer les sourcils, sentir leurs regards sur lui le mettait légèrement, mais que très légèrement mal a l'aise.

_ Comment te sens tu Anthony ? demanda enfin le médecin légiste, rompant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

Le jeune italien ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre a cette question. Bien, déclara t'il très rapidement.

A cette réponse, Gibbs sentit ses muscles se contracter. Il ne pouvait pas croire, que Tony continuait son petit jeu du " je vais bien, tout va bien ". S'il avait apprit une chose sur Tony et, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient devenu plus intime, c'est que Tony aimait se cacher derrière un masque de clown. Il se cachait derrière ça, parce qu'il avait peur de ce que l'on pourrait découvrir en dessous. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et son silence avait presque failli lui coûter la vie, et ça, c'était une chose qui rendait malade l'ex marine. C'est pourquoi, il demanda silencieusement a Ducky de sortir de la chambre. Le vieux médecin connaissait parfaitement l'ex marine, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années c'est pourquoi, il sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Gibbs se leva de sa chaise, se passa une main sur le visage et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Comment te sens tu, Emiliano ? et je veux la vérité, cette fois. Pas une de tes réponses, toute faite. Demanda le chef d'équipe avec une voix ferme.

Gibbs l'avait appeler par son deuxième prénom. Il ne l'avait pas appeler, Dinozzo ou Tony. Cela voulait dire, que l'homme qui lui parlait en ce moment était Jet, et non le patron. C'est pourquoi, Tony laissa échapper un Léger soupir de fatigue puis répondit honnêtement a l'homme qui était rentré dans son monde, son cercle, sa vie.

_ Pas terrible.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? continua l'ancien marine.

A cette question, l'entrevue avec Rick lui revint en mémoire. Il revit en instant, la poursuite dans l'appartement ... le poids de Rick sur lui, l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. A ce souvenir, Tony passa machinalement sa main sur son avant bras. Gibbs le remarqua, très vite et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette vision d'horreur s'offrir de nouveau dans son esprit. C'était décidément un cauchemar, un pur cauchemar. Il refusait de revivre ça a nouveau. Il était hors de question qu'il perde Tony, comme il l'avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. C'était une chose qui lui était insupportable. Il fut coupé de ses pensées, quand il vit Tony, immobile, les yeux fermés.

_ Emiliano ?

Quand il entendit son prénom prononcé par Jet, tony laissa échapper une larme sur sa joue. Cette scène, ... Rick sur lui, l'embrassant, le mordant, posant ses mains sur lui ... le rendait complètement malade. cela le rendait malade, parce que ... parce qu'il ne voulait pas être touché par Rick ... parce qu'il n'aimait plus Rick ... parce que rien que de le voir le révulsait ... parce que ...parce qu'il ... parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Venant de prendre conscience, de cette vérité, de ses sentiments, il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Jethro.

_ Je suis désolé. Dit il d'une voix étranglée.

_ pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda déconcerté le plus âgé.

_ Je ... il ...il ...

Devant son affolement, Gibbs s'assit a ses cotés. Hey, calme toi. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Pourquoi, tu ne me parles pas ? pourquoi, tu ne te confies pas a moi ? tu as peur de quoi ? A la suite de ces questions restées sans réponse, Gibbs continua. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Devant cet aveux, Tony tourna son visage vers son patron.

_ Quoi ? c'est si dur a croire pour toi ? ... Je t'aime, Emiliano. Je crois, que je ne cesserais jamais de me faire du souci pour toi. Et très franchement, tu ne me rends pas les choses facile. Déclara t'il dans un sourire.

_ Ne me déteste pas. Répliqua tony la voix étranglée.

_ Et pourquoi, je te détesterais ?

A cette question, Tony se leva précipitamment et se mit a faire des va et viens dans la chambre.

_ Dis moi, ce qui s'est passé. Demanda une nouvelle fois, l'ex marine.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Tony commença alors son récit.

_ Tu te souviens du Rick, dont je t'ai parlé ? Gibbs acquiesça en silence... il m'a retrouvé, il est venu ici, il m'a ... et comme la fois précédente, tony passa sa main sur son avant bras et rien qu'a ce geste l'ancien marine comprit.

_ C'est lui qui t'as drogué ? Tony ne repondit pas mais son silence en disait long. Et inconsciemment, Tony passa une main sur son torse, ou régnait les nombreuses traces de morsures, et les cicatrises du aux brûlures de cigarettes. C'est lui qui t'as fais ca ? la voix de l'ancien marine était dure, mais cela n'était en aucun cas adressé a son jeune agent. De nouveau, devant le manque de réponse, la colère du chef d'équipe ne fit qu'augmenter. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

_ Est ce qu'il t'as touché ? Sa voix venait de monter de plusieurs décibels. Gibbs et tony n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gibbs, posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre redressa le menton de son protéger. Emiliano. Est. ce. qu'il. t'as. touché ? demanda t'il de nouveau, fou de rage.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony ne put laisser échapper qu'une seule phrase, qui affirma tout les soupçons de l'ancien marine.

_ Je suis désolé.

Devant la petite voix de Tony, Gibbs lui donna une légère tape sur la joue et amena son visage vers lui afin de lui déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Une fois cela fait, il se recula, et envahit par un profond sentiment de haine et de colère, il donna de violent coup de pied et de poing dans le mur.

_ Je vais le tuer !

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, je suis très en retard. Mais voici, le nouveau chapitre en esperant qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite a tous, de très bonnes fetes de fin d'années.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent cet aveux, furent tendu. En effet, Gibbs refusait catégoriquement que Tony ne sorte sans surveillance, comportement qui, au fur et a mesure, semblait étouffer le jeune italien. Bien sur, il comprenait tout a fait Jet, et il savait que Rick était une menace. Mais ... il représentait une menace pour les autres, pas pour lui. Il connaissait suffisamment le capitaine, pour savoir que celui ci ne tenterait rien contre lui. Tout du moins, pas directement. Il était capable de lui faire du mal, de le torturer, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement, mais jamais il ne le tuerais. Et en vérité, Tony ne craignait pas pour sa vie mais pour celle de Jet, ou même celle des membres de son équipe. Il savait qu'il était prêt a tout pour atteindre son but, pour l'atteindre lui. Et malheureusement, si cela continuait ainsi, il craignait une vive réaction de la part de Rick.

Tony avait côtoyer l'homme assez longtemps pour pouvoir présenter son profil. Il l'avait observé, il avait apprit a lire entre les lignes, comme pour Jet d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait observer, et analyser les moindres faits et gestes des personnes qui l'entouraient. C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs années au ncis, il était capable de dresser le profil de toute son équipe. Il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Sa seule erreur, avec Rick, est qu'il avait été aveuglé par son amour et avait refusé, de prendre en compte les signes qu'il avait perçu. Et cette erreur, il n'allait pas la commettre deux fois. Il avait retenu la leçon, et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Les deux hommes étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, se jaugeant du regard. Tony savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Rick, allait certainement pas tarder a frapper. Pour lui, Tony lui appartenait. Personne n'avait le droit de le posséder, de le toucher, de l'embrasser a part lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, Rick avait fait une fixation sur lui. Mais, il en savait suffisamment sur lui, pour savoir comment celui ci allait réagir. La présence des gardes, la mise en quarantaine n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. On lui interdisait catégoriquement de voir, ce qui lui revenait de droit. Plus loin que ca même, cet homme allait lui prendre tout ce qu'il possédait. C'était lui, qui devenait le mâle dominant. Il était maitre de la situation, c'était lui qui contrôlait, et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pire, lui seul, possédait un pouvoir quelconque sur Anthonio et cela le rendait malade. Tony savait déjà ce que pouvait penser Rick, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Pour lui, la menace c'était Gibbs. Et il voudra l'éliminer quoi qu'il en coûte, pour récupérer son droit, son pouvoir, sa place d'homme dominant près de lui. Tony ne voulait pas revoir Rick, il ne voulait meme pas être dans le même pièce que lui, mais par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit a Jet, par sa faute.

De plus, il se sentait mal. Il avait trahit Jet en quelque sorte, et cela le rendait malade. Ces temps ci, il avait réfléchit au futur de sa relation avec Jet, et il s'était dit que si un jour, il se sentait prêt a franchir le pas, alors, il ne le ferait qu'avec l'ancien marine. Se faire embrasser et toucher par Rick, lui avait été insupportable, mais Gibbs devait être encore plus mal que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Même, s'il savait que l'ex marine ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il ne pouvait s'empécher de se sentir comme souillé. Une pensée traversa une fois de plus son esprit. Il était normal que lui souffre mais pas Jet. Surtout pas Jet. Et cette situation, tout ça, était parfaitement ridicule. Il ne méritait pas que l'on se mette en quatre pour lui, il ne méritait pas qu' Abby passe des heures dans son labo ainsi que Tim a pianoter sur son ordinateur, recherchant la moindre trace de Rick. Il ne méritait pas, que Ducky le voit dans cet état second. Jet, ne méritait pas de le voir si fragile et complètement défoncé. C'était lui qui était la cause de tout ça. C'était lui, qui avait choisit de se défoncé et d'être tourmenté. Pas eux.

_ _**Je suis désolé**_. Dit il une nouvelle fois.

_ _**Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Tu n'as rien fait de mal**_. Répondit simplement le chef d'équipe.

_ _**Vous ne le retrouverez, jamais**_. Lâcha d'une petite voix, l'italien.

_ _**On le retrouvera et crois moi, il aura ce qu'il mérite**_. Continua l'ainé avec une voix dure, qui fit peur a Tony.

Il savait ce que cette phrase sous entendait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin, il savait pertinemment a quoi Jet pensait. Il savait comment celui ci agissait, réfléchissait. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Quand il avait dit cette phrase, sa voix était devenue dure, froide sans la moindre émotion. Et même s'il avait voulut se contenir, Tony avait très bien pu percevoir de la colère et surtout de la haine. Il avait dit les trois premiers mots, puis avait laisser un petit silence s'installer comme s'il réfléchissait. Et cette pause, ce petit moment de silence, Tony savait exactement ce a quoi Gibbs, avait pensé. Il avait réfléchit a la manière de punir et de détruire Rick. Le _" crois moi "_ signifiait qu'il était plus que déterminé et avec son passé d'ex marine, d'ancien soldat, cela en était qu'encore plus convaincant. Et enfin, avait surgit ces quatre derniers mots : _" il aura ce qu'il mérite ". _Tony ferma les yeux, il avait eu de très nombreuses fois peur, mais avant ce soir, tout ça n'avait été rien. Il refusait que Gibbs risque sa carrière, son avenir, pour devenir un assassin de sang froid, et encore moins pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, Gibbs décida de se lever, se munit de son portable et appela la jeune gothique.

_ _**Je vais voir ou en sont Mgee et Abby**_.

Tony acquiesça et vit son patron se retourner afin de partir en direction du salon. Une fois le dos tourné, les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, large comme des soucoupes. C'est la qu'il vit un petit poing rouge se dessiner sur le pull de Jet et bouger de haut en bas. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Tony avait très bien comprit le message. Avant que Gibbs ne quitte la cuisine, Tony l'interpella. Il venait de prendre sa décision. C'était a lui de tout arrêter. Il ne voulait pas un autre massacre, une autre vie de perdue. A cette pensée, il vit le visage de Sasha s'afficher devant lui.

__** Jet ?**_

Gibbs se retourna vivement, le poing rouge avait aussitôt disparu.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

Tony le regarda attentivement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il prit une photo mental du visage de l'homme qu'il était afin de ne jamais en oublier le moindre traits. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un léger sourire angélique, dont lui seul a avait le secret.

_ _**J'ai toujours rêver d'être profiler**_.

Tony espérait que par le biais de cette phrase, Gibbs comprenne qu'il était au courant de ses intentions, mais l'ex marine ne fit pas le rapprochement. Il était seulement surprit de cet aveux, en ce moment précis et surtout vu les circonstances. Il se contenta de répondre avec un sourire puis commença alors sa conversation avec Abby, en se dirigeant vers le salon.

* * *

Une fois partit, Tony se retourna en direction de la fenêtre. Elle représentait sa seule sortie. Il marcha vers elle, l'ouvrit et l'enjamba. Heureusement pour lui, elle était relié directement a l'escalier de secours. Il descendit les marches quatre a quatre, voulant être le plus rapide possible afin que Gibbs remarque son absence le plus tard possible. Il se retrouva bientôt en bas de l'immeuble ou deux gardes étaient plantés la. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Jet. Il se faufila le plus lentement et silencieusement possible derrière l'un des gardes. Il repéra l'arme au niveau de sa taille et un sourire malicieux orna son visage. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il donna une légère petite tape sur l'épaule droite de l'un des gardes, celui ci regarda dans cette direction, ce qui permis a Tony de lui envoyer un crochet du droit et de récupérer son arme, par la même occasion. Sous l'impact, l'homme recula de trois pas. Le second allait se munir de son arme mais Tony le menaça avant.

_ _**Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi**_. Dit il d'un ton calme.

Le second se stoppa net devant la menace.

_ _**Fais glisser ton arme vers moi. Et attention, pas d'entour-loupe**_.

_ _**On est la pour vous protéger**_. Finit par avancer le premier, la main sur son nez plein de sang.

_ _**Personne ne peut.**_

Une fois la deuxième arme récupérée, Tony scruta les alentours. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. Ne connaissant pas le numéro, il se douta bien de l'autre personne a l'autre bout du fil.

_ _**Ma ligne est sur écoute. Tu n'es pas très malin, Rick.**_

_ _**Oh rassures toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps**_.

_ _**Rappelle ton gars. Je te rejoins**_. Répondit Tony, tentant de rester maître de ses émotions.

Une fois cela dis, il se souvint qu'il avait encore ces deux zigotos devant lui et qu'il devait s'en débarrasser. Deux secondes. Dit il en s'adressant a Rick. Avancez. Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'à une grande baie vitrée d'un restaurant se situant juste en bas de chez l'italien. La présence des deux hommes interloquèrent plusieurs personnes, qui se contentèrent de les regarder avec un froncement de sourcil. L'un était devant alors que le second se trouvait juste derrière lui. Baissez vous, pour toucher vos pieds. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui complètement ahuri. Faite ce que je vous dis. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Puis Tony donna un violent coup de pied dans le second, qui fit basculer le premier, et tout deux traversèrent la grande baie vitrée pour tomber violemment contre le sol du restaurant, renversant sur leur passage deux ou trois tables. Les clients du restaurant s'affolèrent et c'est quand, les cris perçant des jeunes femmes se firent entendre que Tony décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dégager, le plus vite possible d'ici.

_ _**Quel gars ?**_ fit Rick, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ou voulait en venir Anthonio.

_ _**Je t'en pris, Rick. Je ne suis pas stupide. Rappel le !**_

_ _**Du calme, Anthonio. Tu n'as aucun ordre a me donner, tu te souviens.**_

Tony se passa une main sur le visage, _**ouai, tu es celui qui donne les ordres**_. Répondit Tony, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer.

_ _**Bien. Comme tu as bien appris ta leçon, je le rappel. Mais je te veux, maintenant et tout de suite.**_ Tony ne put s'empêcher de constater que Rick avait utiliser maintenant et tout de suite dans la mène phrase. Rick était pressé et certainement un peu frustré. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit finalement la bouche pour demander ce qu'attendait Rick.

_ _**Ou ?**_

_ _**Dirige toi, au bout de la quarante sixième rue. Il y a une cabine téléphonique qui renferme un trésor. **_Avant de raccrocher, Rick interpella de nouveau le jeune italien. _**Oh, Anthonio ... ?**_ Tony leva les yeux au ciel, voyant parfaitement ou Rick voulait en venir. _**Je me débarrasse de mon téléphone, je sais. **_Mais il ne raccrocha pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait raccrocher, car alors ça serait lui qui aurait le pouvoir et cela ne ferait que mettre en colère le capitaine. C'est pourquoi, il attendit que cela soit lui qui raccroche puis raccrocha a son tour et lança son portable dans les buissons près de lui.

* * *

A bientot pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Tony avait pris sa décision. Il allait rejoindre ce taré de Rick, il devait le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas que Jet soit impliqué, et ne se fasse tué par sa propre faute. C'est pourquoi, il se mit a courir. A courir, aussi vite qu'il le put. Il devait faire vite afin de gagner un maximum de temps. Il fit de grande enjambés, longeant le trottoir puis traversa la rue devant lui. Il croisa plusieurs personnes sur sa route, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il leur jeta quelques regards, sans vraiment prendre le temps de les regarder. Il croisa des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des couples ... tout type de personne susceptible de sortir un samedi soir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir la, et Tony fit en sorte de ne pas penser qu'il était encerclé par un bon nombre de personnes. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur sa destination finale. Une fois, arrivé a l'endroit indiqué, Tony s'enferma dans la cabine téléphonique et s'appuya contre une des parois. Il était entrain d'essayer de reprendre une respiration normale quand tout d'un coup, il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Cependant, cela ne venait pas du téléphone de la cabine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçu une masse noire. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il tendit le bras et récupéra l'objet en question.

_ _**Dinozzo**_.

_ _**Je vois que tu as toujours peur de la foule**_. Ricana la voix de Rick a l'autre bout du fil.

_ _**Je ne pense pas qu'on est la pour faire une liste de mes phobies**_. Répondit l'italien, tout en tentant de garder une voix calme.

_ _**Anthonio, Anthonio ... tu ne devrais pas me répondre de cette façon**_. dit il d'une voix menaçante.

Tony ferma les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce sous entendu savait lire entre les lignes. Alors, il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui et continua doucement.

_ _**Ou veux tu que j'ailles, Rick ?**_

_ _**Nulle part. Je t'ai déjà trouvé**_.

C'est alors, que Tony entendit quelqu'un frapper contre une des parois de la cabine. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez a nez avec son bourreau.

* * *

De son coté, Gibbs était en colère. Il était en colère contre les agents qui n'avaient pas été capable de retenir Tony et surtout contre lui même. Pourquoi n'avait il rien vu ? pourquoi n'avait il pas deviné les intentions de l'homme qu'il aimait ? C'est a ce moment, plus que jamais, qu'il se rendit compte que Emiliano était un être imprévisible. Un être imprévisible et destructeur. Se rappela tristement l'ancien marine. La vicodine, Rick ... deux éléments qui détruisaient Emiliano a petit feu et Gibbs le savait très bien. S'il pensait avoir résolu le problème de la vicodine et encore rien n'était sur, Rick allait poser un véritable challenge. A cet instant, un sentiment de pure angoisse monta en lui qui se transforma vite en une peur intense. Et s'il le perdait pour toujours ? et s'il ne parvenait pas a le retrouver ? et s'il arrivait triop tard ou que celui ci ne décide de ne plus jamais revenir ? Le coeur du chef d'équipe se brisa un instant en réalisant que peut être, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir le visage de l'italien. De son italien. Cette pensée lui était insupportable, inacceptable. C'est alors qu'il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Il porta son regard sur l'homme en face de lui, c'était Ducky. Ducky, le fameux médecin légiste, son meilleur ami. La seule personne qui était dans la confidence au sujet de ses sentiments pour son agent senior. Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire tendre puis lui murmura une simple phrase, qui fit le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

_ _**Mon cher ami, tu dois vraiment beaucoup compter pour notre jeune Anthony**_.

_ _**Pourquoi dis tu ça, Duck ? il est partit. Il est partit, rejoindre ce Rick. Et je sais, qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Emiliano**_.

_ _**Emiliano, hein ? c'est donc ça, la signification de ce fameux, Anthony.E. Dinozzo**_. demanda le médecin légiste, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment a une réponse. C'est pourquoi, il continua.

_ _**Jethro, je ne suis pas psychologue et je ne connais que ce que tu as voulu me dire sur ce Rick ... mais, je pense que c'est une manière pour lui de te protéger**_.

_ _**Protéger de quoi ? ce Rick, ne me fais pas peur !**_

_ _**Peut être bien. Mais, il fait peur a notre jeune Anthony... et lui seul, sait de quoi cet homme est capable**_. Le médecin légiste marqua une petite pause. _**De plus, je te connais bien assez ainsi, que notre Anthony pour savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers cet homme.**_

Le regard de l'ancien marine se plongea dans celui du médecin. C'est alors, qu'il eu comme un flash back.

**flash back **

_ **_Jet ?_**

Gibbs se retourna vivement, le poing rouge avait aussitôt disparu.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

Tony le regarda attentivement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il prit une photo mental du visage de l'homme qu'il était afin de ne jamais en oublier le moindre traits. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un léger sourire angélique, dont lui seul a avait le secret.

_ _**J'ai toujours rêver d'être profiler**_.

**fin du flash back**

le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils, il venait sans doute de relever quelque chose d'important et il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'Emiliano a voulu dire, il y a de cela plusieurs heures plus tôt.

_ _**Juste avant qu'il ne parte, il m'a dit, qu'il avait toujours rêver de devenir profiler**_. Confia t' il a mi voix.

_ _**Donc, il a parfaitement deviné tes intentions**_.

Gibbs se donnait une tape mentale sur son crane quand il entendit son téléphone sonner.

_ _**Gibbs ?**_

_ _**Patron, j'ai interrogé avec de Ziva plusieurs passant dans un périmètre de 10 km. Un couple a reconnu la photo de Tony et l'ont vu dans une cabine téléphonique. Il y est resté quelques minutes et est partit ensuite, je cite : de façon très rapide et mal a l'aise avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.**_

_ _**Ou se trouve cette cabine ?**_ hurla Gibbs.

_ _**Au coin de la quarantième sixième rue**_.

_ _**Appel Abby ! je veux une recherche complète d'emprunte et une fouille totale de cette maudite cabine**_. Aboya le chef d'équipe, déjà en route pour les rejoindre.

_ _**C'est déjà fait, patron.**_

Avant de partir, il se retourna vivement et lança un rapide et sincère merci au médecin légiste.

* * *

Tony se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Celle ci avait du coûter cher, vu la qualité des meubles et la propreté des lieux. Rick, l'avait conduit ici, tout en le dévorant des yeux tout le long du trajet. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce regard sur lui, mais il avait tellement peur de ce que Rick était capable de faire, qu'il se tu. Une fois arrivé, Rick lui avait ordonné de prendre une douche et de le rejoindre immédiatement. Il avait alors fait, ce qu'on lui ordonna de faire. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et était sur le point de se déshabiller quand il sentit encore la présence du policier derrière lui.

_ _**Tu comptes me regarder pendant que je me déshabille ?**_ demanda timidement l'italien.

Rick passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis répondit avec un léger sourire en coin. _**Avant, cela ne te posait aucun problème**_.

_ _**Oui, mais c'était avant**_. Répondit il d'une voix faible.

_ _**De toute manière, je te verrais bien sans vêtement, d'ici ... **_il regarda sa montre _**... 10 petite minute**_.

Cependant, il décida de laisser seul, Anthonio dans la salle de bain. Il fit demi tour et lança, ne tarde pas trop derrière son épaule. Une phrase bien anodine qui provoqua tout de même des frissons dans le dos au jeune italien.

Tony prit tout son temps sous la douche, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de rejoindre Rick dans ses fantasmes les plus écoeurant soit il. Mais, Rick était très impatient et commença a se mettre en colère et réclama son homme près de lui et très vite. Tony ferma les yeux, prit son courage a deux mains et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Il s'enveloppa d'une serviette autour de la taille et remarqua une petite boite orange posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

_ _**Tu aimes ça, non ?**_

Tony sursauta en sentant la main du capitaine sur son épaule. Il réfléchit longtemps a la question posé et reporta son attention sur le petit objet orange.

**flash back :**

_ _**Hey ! non mais ca va pas !**_

Gibbs l'agrippa violemment par la manche de sa veste et le traîna quelques mètres plus loin, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Il le percuta contre le mur de la maison de Jefferson donnant sur un petit jardin. Sous l'impact, Tony eut comme le souffle coupé mais se reprit rapidement. Il se retrouva coincer entre le mur et un Gibbs des plus en colère. Cela va s'en dire que cela n'avait rien de bien plaisant en soit, il fallait le reconnaître. Gibbs donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur près du visage de Dinozzo. Croyant que ce coup de poing lui était en réalité destiné, Tony ferma les yeux et afficha une grimace pensant a sa douleur prochaine.

_ _**On pourrait savoir ce qui t'a pris ? c'est une des premières fois que je te vois agir de manière si peu réfléchi !**_

Mais Gibbs n'obtint aucune réponse. Tony s'était contenté de baisser les yeux et trouva bizarrement très intéressent le sol. Mais ce que Gibbs ne savait pas, c'était que Tony se foutait complètement de ce que racontait Gibbs ... et c'était bien une des rares fois. Tout ce a quoi il pensait c'était a sa boite de pilules orange qui devait traînée dans l'une de ses poches ou dans sa salle de bain. Les symptômes commençaient a monter d'un cran et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

_ _**Réponds moi franchement. Tu es suicidaire ?**_

Mais là pour toute réponse, Gibbs rencontra le regard douloureux de son agent. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant .. un regard qui lui fit peur ... son regard était dur, froid il ne trouva plus aucune trace de la joie de vivre, ou de cette petite étincelle si particulière. Il avait peur car même si Tony n'avait pas répondu, son regard parlait pour lui.

_ _**Fout moi la paix, Gibbs !**_

Tony se desserra de l'emprise de son patron et partit sous le regard inquiet de son patron.

* * *

_ _**Gibbs ?**_ demanda Tony d'une voix faible et effrayé.

_ _**Oui. Ca va aller. Tu m'entends ? concentre toi. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi**_. Il montra la boite de pilule trouvé près de son agent. _**Combien tu en as pris ? combien tu as pris de vicodine ?**_

_ _**Je ... je sais ... pas.**_

_ _**Fais un effort ! combien ?**_

_ _**Euh .. peut être 5 ... 6 ... 7 .. je sais plus.**_

Gibbs ferma les yeux quelques instant. C'est pas vrai ! Puis il fit la seule chose qui lui vint a l'esprit et qui lui parut la meilleure des solutions. Il tira Tony vers la cuvette des toilettes et le maintenu fortement par la nuque et les épaules.

_ _**CRACHE ! tu m'entends, Tony ? crache ! crache maintenant !**_

* * *

_ _**Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Dinozzo.**_

Le regard de Tony se figea quand il entendit son patron.

_ _**Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Tu auras beau hurler, m'insulter, te comporter de façon abjecte ou même me frapper ... je ne bougerai pas d'un centimètre. Je ne te laisserai pas te détruires. Alors tu vas arrêter de prendre cette merde et je serais là pour t'aider. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, agent spécial Dinozzo ?**_

Quelques secondes plus tard c'était comme si Tony revint à la réalité. Il se débattît et se libéra de l'emprise de Gibbs.

_ _**C'est bon ! j'ai compris mais lâche moi !**_

* * *

_ _**Je vais mourir Gibbs !**_ plaida Dinozzo complètement paniqué.

L'ex marine prit Tony par les épaules et le secoua, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

_ _**Tu ne vas pas mourir ! tu m'entends Tony ? c'est si tu continu a prendre cette merde que tu vas mourir ! regarde moi !**_

Tony dévia son regard sur celui de Gibbs. Il était complètement effrayé et perdu.

_ _**Tu ne vas pas mourir ! je te donnes ma parole que je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arrivé !**_

* * *

_ _**Donne moi de la vicodine.**_

Gibbs passa rapidement une main sur son visage. Il était désarmé devant la voix faible et pleine de souffrance de l'italien mais il ne devait pas abandonner. Tony avait besoin qu'il soit fort.

_ _**Je ne peux pas, tony. Tu le sais**_. Lui répondit il doucement.

L'emprise de tony sur son col de chemise se fit plus forte.

_ _**Je t'en prit, Gibbs. Juste une. ... je ne vais pas y arriver.**_

C'est a cet instant que Gibbs prit le visage de son agent au creux de ses mains.

_ _**Tony, regarde moi. Regarde moi !**_

Tony eu finalement le courage et la force de supporter le regard de son patron sur lui.

_ _**Tu vas y arriver, tu m'entends ! tu peux le faire ! tu en es capable et je ne te laisserai pas !**_

* * *

_ _**Tony ?**_

_ _**Parle moi, Gibbs. Parle moi, je t'en supplie ou je vais faire une connerie**_. Implora t'il d'une voix basse ou l'on pouvait distingué un léger sanglot.

_ _**Combien font 2356 divisé par 3 ? **_demanda t'il avec une voix douce.

_ _**Quoi ?**_ demanda a son tour Tony, en relevant la tete vers son interlocuteur.

_ _**Combien font 2356 divisé par 3 ?**_ répéta tranquillement l'ex marine.

* * *

_**Une petite course personnelle**_. Déclara t'il tout aussi calmement, puis comme pour diminuer les soupçons de son patron, il rajouta dans un sourire. _**Je ne vais pas braquer une pharmacie, boss.**_

_ _**Je viens avec toi**_. Dit il d'un ton sans appel et ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

_ _**La confiance règne ! **_ne put s'empêcher de soulever Tony légèrement irrité et blessé par la réaction de l'ex marine.

A la suite de ces paroles, Gibbs monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de son agent et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ _**J'ai confiance en toi, Tony. Mais tu n'es pas dans une forme olympique ces derniers temps. Il est normal que je prenne des précautions**_.

**fin du flash back**

_ _**Plus maintenant**_. Fut la simple réponse de l'agent senior, qui tout en menant le geste a la parole, prit le récipient et le jeta a la poubelle.


	16. Chapter 16

Une fois sur les lieux et le périmètre bouclé, Abby se mit rapidement au travail. Elle analysa la cabine entière passant des cloisons au téléphone lui même. De leurs coté, Ziva et Mcgee cherchèrent la moindre trace d'indice autour de la cabine. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien. Le jeune informaticien proposa alors a son patron de vérifier les appels émis de la cabine afin de retrouver un numéro et une localisation. Gibbs acquiesça puis se mit a observer les alentours, espérant en vain de voir apparaître la petite frimousse de son agent.

De retour au QG, Abby compara tout de suite les empruntes qu'elle avait trouvée avec l'ensemble des empruntes qu'elle disposait. Elle ne fut pas très surprise de voir une correspondance avec celle de Tony dans un premier temps, puis la recherche continua. De son coté, mcgee releva les différents numéro grâce au code de la cabine. Il analysa les numéro un par un, cherchant leur origine et releva les principaux suspects. Beaucoup n'avait absolument rien a voir avec leur affaires, c'était souvent des portables, des restaurants ou encore des discothèques. C'est alors qu'une petite brunette arriva dans l'open space avec un sourire au lèvre et légèrement agité.

_ _**J'ai trouvé !** **les empruntes relevés appartiennent a un certain, Rick Nichols. Un capitaine de police de Baltimore**_.

_ _**Un capitaine de police ? ou as tu trouvé ses empruntes ? **_demanda Mcgee, surpris.

_ _**Est ce vraiment important, Mcgee ? on a pas le temps ! appelle Gibbs, tout de suite !**_

Devant l'empressement d'abby, Mcgee s'exécuta.

_ _**Gibbs.**_

_ _**Patron, Abby a réussi a trouver des empruntes sur ...**_

_ _**Abrégez Mcgee ! **_ordonna le chef d'équipe dont les nerfs commençaient légèrement a lâcher.

_ _**Ce sont celle d'un certain, Rick Nichols.**_

_ _**Vous savez ou le trouvez ?**_

Mcgee traça rapidement tout les numéros de la cabine puis trouva enfin le propriétaire du téléphone. Avec le numéro trouvé, il traça l'ensemble de ses appels et trouva en dernier appel : hôtel Velcado. Il donna rapidement les informations a son patron puis avant même qu'il eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, il fut nez a nez avec la tonalité. Abby, qui avait tout entendu - en effet, Mcgee avait mit le haut parleur - ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger frisson dans le dos.

_ _**J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise**_.

_ _**Ouai, moi aussi**_. Se contenta de répondre Mcgee. Réponse qui eut un effet révélateur sur la jeune femme.

_ _**Attends, une minute. Moi, je sais pourquoi, il risquerait de faire une bêtise mais toi ... ?**_

Devant le regard de son équipier, Abby fronça les sourcils. _**Cela voudrait dire que tu ... tu ... tu es au courant ?**_

_ _**Au courant de quoi au juste ? **_demanda Mcgee légèrement mal a l'aise.

_ _**Oh je t'en pris, Timmy me fais pas ce coup la !**_

Devant le regard insistant de son amie, Mcgee n'eut d'autre choix de capituler.

_ _**Je suis au courant**_.

__ **Mais comment ? enfin, je veux dire ... que moi, je le suis c'est normal mais toi ... ?**_

_ _**Tony est un ami et ... je le n'ai jamais vu aussi détendu que depuis que lui et Gibbs ... enfin, tu sais**_.

Abby sourit devant la gène de son ami.

_ _**Tony t'en a parlé ?**_

_ _**non. Et je préfère attendre que cela soit lui qui le fasse**_. Sourit il.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel du Velcado, Tony se retrouva allongé sur le grand lit. Il était complètement a l'ouest, pardonnez moi l'expression. En effet, Rick l'avait immédiatement drogué. C'était son truc et il jubilait de désir en voyant le torse du jeune agent. Celui ci était assis a califourchon sur lui et caressait inlassablement les lignes et contours de ce corps si parfait. Tony quand a lui, était désoriente. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans une chambre avec Rick et de la raison qui l'avait amené ici. Seulement, sentir la main ou plutôt les mains de Rick sur lui le révulsait. La pièce autour de lui avait tendance a trop tourné a son goût et cela lui rappela les effets de la vicodine. Depuis, qu'il avait rencontré Jet et surtout depuis qu'il l'avait forcé a arrêter de se drogué, Tony n'aimait plus du tout toutes ces sensations. Au contraire cela lui faisait peur maintenant. Avant, il se sentait en sécurité, comme protégé de la réalité mais la, c'était tout autre chose. La, il avait peur. Il voyait des choses qui ne le rassurait en aucune manière et il pouvait sentir une sensation désagréable. Cette sensation de n'être qu'un minable, un lâche, une véritable loque. Il se destestait pour ça. C'est alors que des frissons prirent possession de tout son corps. Sensation qu'il trouva complètement illogique puisque qu'il n'avait aucunement froid. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de bouillir sur place, que non seulement sa peau mais aussi ses organes étaient en feu. C'est pourquoi, des perles de sueurs étaient apparu sur son front quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis, Tony ne sentit plus les mains rocailleuse de Rick sur lui mais sa langue râpeuse. A ce contact, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir. Il la senti sur son torse puis celle ci se déplaça dangereusement vers son bas ventre. Rick était au comble de la jouissance. Son coeur s'accéléra et son pantalon devenait beaucoup trop petit pour contenir tout ce plaisir qui ne demandait qu'a être assouvit. Sa langue continua sa progression puis rencontra un obstacle qui n'en était pas vraiment un, la serviette de bain. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire indescriptible mais qui fit peur au jeune italien. Il se dépêcha de passer sa main sous la serviette et prit le membre de façon violente entre ses doigts. Sous l'effet de surprise, Tony émit un gémissement. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec du plaisir, bien au contraire.

_ _**Tu aimes ça, Anthonio. N'est ce pas ?**_ demanda Rick mais celui ci n'eut jamais aucune réponse.

Alors il continua son oeuvre. Il commença a caresser fortement le membre du jeune homme puis souleva la serviette. C'est a cet instant, qu'il rencontra un profond regard de terreur de la part de l'italien. Tony ne voulait pas que Rick le touche, il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus sentir ni ses mains ni sa langue sur lui. Tout ça, lui faisait trop mal. Il en avait assez, il fallait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne pouvait pas continuer a avoir toujours peur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas ! ces paroles, cette prière ne cessait de raisonner dans l'esprit de Tony. C'est alors qu'il se surprit a dire une chose, une chose qu'il pensait ne jamais dire de toute sa vie.

_ _**Ne me touche pas ... **_déclara t'il difficilement et d'une voix faible.

_ _**Tu joues au rebelle, Anthonio maintenant ?**_ ria l'interressé.

_ _**... il n'y ... a ... qu'une personne ...**_commenca articuler le jeune homme.

_ _**Tu as raison, et cette personne c'est moi.**_ Affirma le capitaine, ravie de sa victoire.

_ _**... Non ... il n'y a qu'une personne ...qui puisse me toucher ... et c'est Jet**_.

A l'annonce du prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait, Tony utilisa ses dernières forces et donna un violent coup de pied dans le sternum de son adversaire. Celui ci sous l'effet de surprise, se retrouva quelque mètre plus loin et atterrit sur le sol. Une fois que le capitaine reprit ses esprits, il se releva et afficha un regard perçant et dangereux.

_ _**Tu vas me le payer, anthonio**_.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony encore sous les effets de la drogue, se laissa tomber du lit et atterrit violemment sur le sol. Il laissa échapper une légère grimace sous le choc, entre ses côtes et le carrelage, puis tenta de se faufiler sous le lit. Tony était de nature courageux, mais il ne fallait pas confondre courage et insoucience. Il savait pertinemment que dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'avait aucune chance de se battre contre Rick, et encore moins de gagner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de gagner du temps, et de se protéger au mieux. Il rampa le plus vite qu'il le put sous le lit, mais fut rattraper par deux mains puissance l'agrippant au niveaux des chevilles. Il tenta de se dégager de son emprise, mais c'était une chose très difficile. La vision trouble, il regarda autour de lui et chercha quelque chose a prendre afin de s'en servir comme moyen de défense. C'est quand il se retrouva dos a Rick, qu'il prit conscience de la table de nuit a ses cotés, et par conséquent de la présence d'une petite lampe. Devant la seule issue qui se présenta devant lui, Tony prit une grande inspiration afin de prendre un maximum de force puis lança de violent coup de pied en direction de la table de chevet. Sous l'impact, la lampe tomba a terre. Mais c'est à ce moment là, que rick reprit le dessus. Il se mit a califourchon sur le jeune italien et le maintena a terre en exerçant une pression sur ses poignets.

_ _**Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, Anthonio ? combien de fois faudra t'il te dire que tu es a moi !**_

_ _**Je ... ne ... suis pas ... a toi. **_Réussit a articuler difficilement le jeune homme.

* * *

Gibbs quand a lui, roulait a une vitesse fulgurante dans les rues de Washington. Il esquiva les voitures, grilla tout les feux rouge et ne respecta aucune réglementation de vitesse. Ce qu'il ressentit en ce moment, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. En réalité, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Shannon et Kelly. Il éprouvait cette peur incontrôlable et douloureuse qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Cette peur, que vous haïssez le plus. Cette peur, que vous ne voulez jamais connaître, ou que vous préférez ne pas affronter tout de suite. Cette peur, viscérale qui vous détruit a chaque minutes. Cette peur, ce cauchemar et cette réalité que vous refouler le plus loin possible, et dont vous ne voulez jamais a devoir y penser. Cette peur, tellement terrible qui vous brise, et qui vous laisse dans un océan d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de colère, si celle ci venait a se realiser. Cette peur, celle que l'ex marine ressentait, était la peur de perdre quelqu'un. La peur de perdre quelqu'un de proche, qui lui était cher, et qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il roula la boule au ventre durant environ 15 min avant d'arriver a destination. Il se dirigea a l'entrée de l'hôtel sans prendre la peine de fermer le portière avant. D'un pas rapide, il se présenta a l'accueil, montra sa plaque et hurla au réceptionniste de lui donner les informations dont il avait besoin.

_ _**Le numéro de chambre de Mr Rick Nichols**_. Ordonna le chef d'équipe qui provoqua un léger tremblement de main chez son interlocuteur.

_ _**426, 4 ème étage**_.

A peine celui ci avait il finit la fin de phrase que Gibbs se retrouva déjà dans les escaliers a les monter 4 a 4. Il traversa le couloir et jeta de regards furtifs au numéro de chambre qui défilait devant ses yeux.

* * *

Tony lança un regard a la lampe près de lui. Elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres, il devait a tout prix l'atteindre.

_ _**Tu sais, je pense que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ... je m'occuperai de ton cher Gibbs**_.

A l'annonce de cette menace sous jasent, Tony prit ses dernières forces et cracha au visage de son bourreau. Cela eu pour effet, de diminuer son intention afin qu'il puisse éteindre le bras et se munir de cette fichu lampe. Une fois celle ci en main, il le frappa de toute ses forces et lui donna un violent coup contre sa tempe droite. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour voir apparaître une large coulée de sang descendre le long de son visage. Tony en profita pour se lever et avancer vers la porte, mais il fut interpellé par la voix nasillarde de Rick.

_ _**Tu fais un pas de plus et je te tues !**_

Tony se retourna, sa vision n'était pas très clair mais pouvait distinguer la forme d'un pistolet au main du capitaine.

_ _**Quand vas tu comprendre que tu n'es rien sans moi, Anthonio ? soyons réaliste, tu n'es qu'un junkee ... tu es comme tout les autres junkee, ces junkee qui ont besoin de leur doses et qui n'ont personne sur qui compter. Tu n'es qu'un minable, tu l'as toujours été.**_

Devant ces paroles, le coeur de l'italien se brisa. Il voulait tellement croire qu'il été autre chose que ça. Qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois et ne plus dépendre de cette merde, mais le fait est que Rick avait raison. Il n'était qu'un junkee. Il avait beau se leurrer, cela ne cachait pas ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il avait été. Ce passé de drogué faisait partit de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il devait tout simplement l'accepter. Seulement, il avait tout de même réussi a tenir plus de deux mois sans prendre la moindre dose, et tout ça grâce a Jet.

_ _**Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Rick ? ... tu veux ... me ... me tuer ?**_ demanda Tony, les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

_ _**Oui. Je te tuerai si tu n'es pas à moi. Personne d'autre que moi, n'a le droit de toucher, de te regarder ou bien même de t'embrasser**_.

_ _**Et bien ... vas y ... tues ... tues moi. ... parce que, je ... ne t'aime pas... et je préfère mourir que ... revivre tout ça**_. finit par souffler Tony, rattraper par une profonde fatigue.

C'est a ce moment précis, qu'une voix grave et dure se fit entendre.

_ _**Tu ne vas pas mourir, Emiliano**_.

Tony eu a peine le temps de se retourner qu'une balle traversa la tête de Rick qui s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony n'eut pas le temps de réaliser réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Il se contenta de fixer, sans bouger le moindre muscle, le corps inerte de Rick sur le sol. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard, du regard vide et sans vie du capitaine. Il était complètement sous le choc. Il ne percevait plus les sons ni les mouvements qui se trouvaient autour de lui. C'était comme s'il était coupé du monde. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Gibbs s'était rapproché de lui, et avait posé ses deux sur ses épaules. C'est alors que l'état de choc plus les effets de la drogue se firent tout d'un coup ressentir. Tony sentit ses jambes trembler et il était sur le point de s'écrouler si Gibbs ne l'avait pas stopper dans sa chute. Il l'aida a s'asseoir, puis le recouvrit d'un drap. Tony n'avait pas encore échanger un seul mot avec son interlocuteur et cela commençait sérieusement a inquiéter, l'ex marine.

_ _**Emiliano ? Emiliano, tu m'entends ?**_

Devant l'annonce de son prénom, tony tourna son regard vers celui de Jethro.

__** Ca va ?**_

Une larme coula le long des joues de l'italien. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas a croire que tout ceci était fini.

_ _**Il ... il ... est mort ? **_demanda d'une voix tremblante le jeune homme.

_ _**Oui. Il ne te fera plus jamais aucun mal.**_

En entendant ça, Tony ne put s'empecher de laisser échapper plusieurs larmes. Des larmes de fatigue, de soulagement et de douleur. Gibbs réagit immédiatement a la détresse de l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, très fort contre sa poitrine, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ _**C'est fini.**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis ce jours la. Après un passage a l'hôpital, Tony s'était réfugié chez Gibbs ou il commençait peu a peu a devenir fou. En effet, Tony était en arrêt maladie pour plusieurs semaines et le fait de ne rien faire de la journée le rendait complètement barge. Il avait beau essayé de s'occuper, rien ne semblait l'empêcher de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait subit. Il avait tenter le sport pour éliminer ses vieux démons mais cela ne sembla pas porter ses fruits. Même si, d'une certaine manière cela semblait le soulager durant quelques heures, ses angoisses revenaient au pas de course par la suite.

Toutes les nuits, il était envahit de cauchemar qui l'empêchait de dormir et par la même occasion Gibbs, qui veillait avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul. L'italien appréciait bien sur que Gibbs reste avec lui, mais contrairement a lui, lui le lendemain il partait bosser et il ne voulait pas l'épuiser. Parce qu'un agent fatigué et en manque de réflexe était dangereux. Il craignait que Gibbs ne soit pas assez vigilant pour assurer sa propre sécurité ou celle de ses camarades, et cela le rendait également fou.

De plus, Tony ne mangeait pratiquement plus rien. Même s'il savait que Rick ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal, il n'arrivait pourtant pas a enlever ce profond mal être, qui semblait le ronger de minute en minute, et de jour en jour. Il sentait toujours les mains de Rick sur lui, sa langue ... c'était souvent pour cela, qu'il se réveillait en sueur et parcouru de tremblement la nuit. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas a se défaire de ce malade et c'est pourquoi, l'idée de toute relation sexuelle l'horrifiait au lus haut point. Et, il était réaliste. Même si, Gibbs lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, il en aura marre. Et, il le comprenait d'une certaine façon. Après tout, c'était un homme et il avait besoin d'assouvir certains désirs. Et, malheureusement ces désirs la, il ne pouvait le lui fournir.

* * *

Tony se réveilla une fois de plus en plein milieu de la nuit, le visage couvert de sueur et l'ensemble de son corps par des tremblements. Il se leva avec de légères courbatures, prit son briquet et son paquet de cigarette pour ensuite se diriger en direction du jardin. Il traversa le salon puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois a l'extérieur, Tony alluma sa cigarette d'une main tremblante et tira quelques bouffées. Quand il sentit la nicotine se repartir dans sa gorge, puis traverser tout ses membres pour enfin atterrir dans son cerveau, il sentit peu a peu un sentiment de bien être l'envahir. Sa nervosité, ses angoisses semblaient peu a peu disparaître a force que la nicotine se dispersait dans son corps.

_ _**Un peu d'air pur**_. Lâcha doucement l'italien, en expirant quelques halo de fumée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tony se leva bien plus tard que son patron. Après avoir attendu que le sommeil ne reviennent, il s'était finalement endormi autour des 6h du matin. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. C'est la, qu'il vit Gibbs accoudée sur la cuisinière, une tasse de café a la main. Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dinozzo devant cette scène. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises et passa une main rapide sur son visage.

Le marine quand a lui, savait pertinemment que Tony n'allait pas bien. Il pouvait le voir, le sentir et cela le blessa un peu que Tony ne veuille pas partager avec lui, ce qui semblait le préoccuper. Il avait tout essayer pour aider le jeune homme mais rien ne semblait marcher. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas dit son dernier mot et il était bien déterminé a libérer Tony de ces vieux démons.

_ _**Un café ?**_ demanda l'ex marine, devant la mine défaite de son amant.

Tony acquiesça et fut servit des la minute d'une tasse de café chaude. Il porta a ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées doucement. En effet, il avait peur que son estomac ne lui joue des tours. Puis, sous l'oeil attentif de l'ex marine, il mangea un ou deux donut's sans très grande conviction.

_ _**Et si on allait courir tout les deux aujourd'hui ?**_ proposa le plus âgé.

_ _**Tu veux courir ?**_ demanda perplexe l'italien.

_ _**Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il fait un temps magnifique. Ca serait bien que tu mettes un peu le nez dehors.**_

_ _**Si tu veux**_. répondit sans très grande motivation le jeune homme. En réalité, il n'avait pas très envie de sortir mais, il savait que s'il discutait, il perdrait d'avance devant Jethro. Alors, autant gagner du temps et en finir le plus vite possible.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au parc, un dimanche après midi. Seulement, quand Tony arriva dans le parc, il trouva qu'il y avait bien trop beaucoup de monde a son goût. Et pour cause, le parc était l'un des trajets pour le marathon annuel. Il avança petit a petit dans l'antre du parc, ou le nombre de personne sembla doublé de minute en minute. Quand ils arrivèrent, au milieu du parc, le coeur de Tony se mit a battre de plus en plus fort. Il sentit sang cogner contre ses tempes, ce qui lui provoqua rapidement un maux de crane horrible. Sa respiration accéléra de plus en plus et sa vision se mit a se troubler. Quand, il se rendit compte de cela, Tony décida de s'arrêter dans sa course. Il ne pouvait décidément pas aller plus loin. Il se sentait déjà comme prisonnier, enfermé par les coureurs autour de lui. Il ne voyait aucune issues et cette perspective lui fit monter la pression d'un cran.

Quand Gibbs s'aperçut que Tony s'était arrêter, il se dirigea vers le jeune italien, le regard inquiet.

_ _**Emiliano ? ça va pas ?**_

Tony releva la tete et se força a regarder Gibbs dans les yeux. Il devait a tout prix lui dire, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

_ _**Jet ... je te l'ai ... peut être ... jamais dit mais ... je peux pas.**_

_ _**Tu peux pas quoi ?**_ demanda t'il avec un froncement de sourcil.

_ _**Je ... suis agora ...phobe.**_

_ _**Agora .. ? **_mais Gibbs ne finit jamais cette phrase parce qu'il venait de comprendre. Alors, il entraîna Tony dans un recoin plus reculé, tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de l'ex marine. Plus les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, plus la respiration de Tony se calma. Il agrippait fortement Jethro par le revers de sa manche afin de ne pas tomber. Il était en sueur du a l'effort de se metriser et de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Voyant cela, Gibbs décida de le faire asseoir quelque part. Une fois assis, tony sorti une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son patron, Tony répliqua.

_ _**ça aide a me calmer.**_

_ _**Tu fumes beaucoup ces derniers temps**_. Constata le chef d'équipe. _**Tu ne voudrais pas me parler de ce qui te tracasses ?**_ essaya de nouveau l'ancien marine.

Devant le fait accomplit, Tony se releva rapidement pour échapper a cette conversation.

_ _**On devrait y aller**_.

_ _**Non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, cette fois. Parle moi.**_

_ _**Je n'ai rien a te dire, Gibbs.**_

Gibbs. Tony se trahissait tout seul. L'ancien marine le connaissait par coeur et il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il utilisait son nom de famille, c'était pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. C'était quand Tony n'était pas bien, qu'il faisait ça et donc se renfermait sur lui même. Mais cette fois ci, Gibbs était déterminé a aller jusqu'au bout.

_ _**Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, tu ne manges pratiquement plus et tu dois être au moins a deux paquets par jour. Je me trompe ?**_ provoqua Gibbs.

_ _**Whaou, on devrait te cerner une médaille en plus ! c'est vrai que tu es un bon inspecteur ! **_cracha Tony irrité par les remarques de Jethro.

Gibbs sourit intérieurement. Sa stratégie marchait a la perfection. Il savait qu'en provoquant le jeune homme, celui ci aurait une réponse. Il devait a tout prix faire sortir Tony de ses gonds pour avoir des explications.

_ _**Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te regarder te détruire a petit feu ?**_

Tony fit mine de réfléchir. _**Oh ... attends, on a pas eu déjà ce genre de conversation !**_ répliqua Tony sèchement.

_ _**Pourquoi tu cries ?**_

_ _**Je crie parce que tu ... tu m'énerves au plus au point !**_

_ _**C'est moi qui t'énerves ? tu ne t'énerverais pas, par hasard parce que tu as un problème ?**_

_ _**moi un problème ?**_ Tony se mit a rire jaune. _**comme si tu ne savais pas quel était mon problème ?**_ Continua Tony sur un ton ironique.

_ _**Non, je ne sais pas. Alors dis le moi.**_

_ _**Oh je t'en pris, Gibbs ! tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit !**_

_ _**Non**_

_ _**Si !**_

_ _**Non**_

_ _**Si ! tu cherches a me faire devenir cinglé ou quoi ? tu sais très bien que je ne suis qu'un boulet ! je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour vouloir rester avec moi ! ... je veux dire ... tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter ce que tu cherches !**_

_ _**Et qu'est ce que je cherche ?**_ demanda Gibbs curieux et ravi que son plan marche a la perfection.

_ _**Oh je sais pas moi, un homme ou une femme sexuellement actif !**_ finit par lâcher Tony haut et fort. A l'annonce de cela, Tony eu les larmes au yeux mais ne pleura pas.


	19. Chapter 19

Depuis ce jour là, Tony avait fait peu a peu son chemin. En effet, Gibbs étant toujours présent pour répondre aux besoins et aux angoisses de son amant. Étant conscient des peurs de Tony, Gibbs ne l'avait pas quitter d'une seule semelle. Il ne cessait de le rassurer et de lui occuper l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'a ce niveau la, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problème. Les affaires s'enchaînèrent au ncis, permettant ainsi a Tony de ne plus penser a ses vieux démons. Il faut dire, que l'agent senior remerciait chaque jours le ciel pour avoir mis l'ex marine sur sa route. Si Jet n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas ou il se trouverait aujourd'hui.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, Tony se laissa petit a petit a aller et toucher par son amant. Gibbs lui avait laisser le temps de s'adapter a leur relation, tout en étant le plus doux des ours. Cela avait commencer par des gestes anodins, une tape sur l'épaule, une main sur le visage, un baiser volé au coins des lèvres ... puis était venu des petites caresses sans trop grande intention. Des caresses dans les cheveux, sur le dos pour calmer son italien lors de ses angoisses nocturnes, ou bien encore sur la cuisse lors d'un match devant la télévision. Ces petites brides de contact convenaient parfaitement a l'ancien marine, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, pour se convaincre que son agent senior lui appartenait.

Les deux hommes menaient une vie calme entre le bureau et leur intimité. Durant ces quelques mois, Gibbs en avait apprit beaucoup plus sur Tony que durant ces 6 dernières années. Il avait appris que le jeune homme était une personne très anxieuse, peu sur d'elle et surtout, que celui ci donnait sans compter. L'ancien marine, avait été étonné plus d'une fois par la générosité et la sincérité de l'italien. De plus, Tony ne possédait par un si grand cercle de relation qu'il laissait entendre. En effet, il pouvait compter les personnes les plus importante pour lui sur les doigts d'une main. Tout d'abord, il y avait Sasha. Même si, la jeune femme était décédée, Tony ne cessait de lui rendre visite au cimetière et de lui parler. Il était rare que le nom de Sasha, ne soit pas prononcé lors de leurs conversations quotidiennes. Ensuite, il y avait Emiliano. Tony, lui rendait également très souvent visite. Au début, il venait le voir seul, puis Gibbs s'était joint a lui. C'était venu comme naturellement dans l'évolution de leur relation. Gibbs savait parfaitement que le jour où Emiliano disparaîtra, Tony sera brisé et qu'il aura besoin d'une épaule sur qui compter. Il s'était alors promit d'être présent ce jour là. Et puis, il y avait lui. Lui, l'ancien marine froid et distant. De ce coté là, Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de se rassurer. Tony, lui faisait comprendre chaque jour par un petit geste ou une petite phrase, qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Et c'était le cas, car depuis que leur relation avait prit de l'ampleur, Tony ne sortait plus dans les bars, et n'avait de yeux que pour l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux bleu clair.

Il était tard, la nuit venait de tomber sur Washington et Gibbs était rentré le premier a leur domicile. En effet, celui ci était partit plus tôt du boulot, pour pouvoir faire une surprise a son agent. C'était une surprise qui lui tenait a coeur, car il savait ce que cela représentait pour le jeune italien. C'est alors qu'il entendit le son des clés tournées dans la serrure, il s'approcha de la porte tout en jetant un dernier regard a la petite frimousse a 4 pattes, tenue juste derrière le grand canapé.

_ _**C'est moi !**_ lança t'il avec un léger sourire.

Tony ferma la porte derrière lui et lança d'un geste metrisé ses clés sur la table basse. Il enleva sa casquette, sa veste et les posèrent sur le porte manteau, avant de se munir de son courrier.

_ _**Tu as pu finir ton rapport ?**_ demanda inconsciemment l'ancien marine.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis répondit en arquant un sourcil. _**On ne s'était pas mis d'accord, sur le fait, qu'ici tu n'étais plus le patron ?**_

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Tony fut surprit mais se laissa faire et répondit avec tendresse au baiser proposé. C'est a ce moment, qu'il entendit comme un petit couinement. Tony fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta net.

_ _**C'était quoi ce bruit ?**_

_ _**Quel bruit ? **_demanda Gibbs faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

_ _**ca ressemblait a ... je sais pas, un couinement**_. Mais Tony fut stoppé dans sa phrase quand une petite boule beige a quatre pattes s'avança en courant. Le jeune italien reconnu immédiatement, la race de chien en question. C'était un petit chiot labrador avec des yeux et une expression tout a fait adorable. Le visage de Tony s'illumina et un sourire béat s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres.

_ _**Hey ! salut toi ! mais comment tu es arrivé ici ?**_ entre deux coup de langue de la part du chiot, Tony réussi a poser une question rhétorique. _**Ou est ton maître ?**_

_ _**Juste devant lui.**_

Devant la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre, Tony se figea net.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**Tu n'es pas très futé pour un agent spécial**_. Répondit avec amusement l'ancien marine.

C'est a cet instant que Tony se releva et déposa un baiser rempli de passion sur les lèvres de son homme. C'est Gibbs qui du stopper le contact afin de reprendre une respiration un peu près normal.

_ _**Dois je en conclure que cela te fais plaisir ?**_

Devant cette question, Tony sourit et donna un bref coup de tete en direction de la chambre. L'ancien arqua un sourcil, en voyant par la suite son amant ôter son t-shirt pour se diriger d'un pas chaloupé vers la chambre. Le visage de l'italien dépassa de l'embrasure de la porte pour lancer avec un regard coquin.

_ _**Je croyais que les marines étaient ponctuels.**_

Pour la petite histoire, Tony n'eut pas trop de mal a choisir le prénom de la petite chienne. Il l'avait baptisé tout simplement : Sasha.


End file.
